


2Gether Rewritten

by rathavits



Category: brightw, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Character arc fix, Communication, Domestic Boyfriends, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Sarawat Guntithanon, Hurt/Comfort, Im fixing 2gether, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Slow Burn, Soft Sarawat Guntithanon, Tine Teepakorn Being an Idiot, Tine Teepakorn Loves Sarawat Guntithanon, im developing character arcs better, once again im fixing the show because i want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathavits/pseuds/rathavits
Summary: Tine is in need of a fake boyfriend to avoid confrontation with Green, who has a crush on him. All of this changes when he meets Sarawat.(This story is rewriting the entire show to fix plot holes, undeveloped characters, and proper slow burn).
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Earn/Pear (2gether: The Series), Fong/Phukong, Man/Type Teepakorn, Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	1. Episode One

_**TINE POV** _

My entire life has been confusing. I've dated so many girls; I guess you can say I'm a bit of a player. There's just one problem... I don't know if I've ever been in love. The joy of being with someone is nice, but I am always the one taking care of my partner. I sometimes wonder if it's because I'm a guy? I don't think so. As a guy, there's a lot of things I can do. I can date nonstop and never be called out for it. I have to admit I'm privileged in that sense. I just never found anything wrong with dating around. I was now sitting with other cheerleaders; did I mention I'm a cheerleader? I just signed up for it. Not because I like cheering, but because I might have a shot with girls. 

"Tine, someone left a note for you," my cheerleading coach says, handing me the note. 

"Thank you!" I replied excitedly, taking it from her. I glance at the girls in the back, smiling a little too brightly. "I'm going to open this now." 

They all look at me in confusion. Why are they confused? Clearly one of them left it for me. I start to read the note and it dawns on me that the person wants to meet me. I don't waste any time and quickly run to the meeting spot. A girl is there talking on the phone. I clear my throat, "Hello?"

She glares at me. "I'm on the phone."

"I see that, do you have anything you need to say to me?" I ask.

"No, you creep."

"You didn't leave this note?"

"Of course not? I don't even know who you are. I'm leaving now," she snapped, walking off quickly. 

I'm left alone with my own confused thoughts. That was really weird. I feel something touch my back and I yelp, turning around. "Ghost?!"

"No, Green!" 

Huh? I realize this boy must've poked me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Green. Did you like my note?" 

"What?" 

I have no idea what is going on. Did this guy write a note for his friend that's a girl? I don't understand. "Yes, but who wrote it?"

"I did! I like you!" He expresses.

I stare. 

What does he mean he likes me? Oh! How could I be so stupid? Was he attracted to men? I have to handle this maturely. "Oh, you like me?"

Green nods. "Yes, so-so much!"

I frown. I don't want to hurt his feelings. I need to think about this carefully. This isn't a time for me to be dumb. Think, Tine! I know what to say now. "I'm sorry, but I don't really like guys like that."

"I will continue to like you! Just give me a chance, Tine!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you told him you were straight?" My friend Fong asked after I told him about my incident.

"I said I didn't like guys like that," I answered, sipping my favorite drink. 

Ohm and Phuak look confused. Those two were never truly educated on men liking men. The concept seemed so broad to them. 

"What did he say?" Ohm asked, finally interested in what was happening.

"He said to give him a chance. I can't do that! I don't like men!" 

"Well, if you don't like men. Why don't you get a girlfriend or something? It never was a problem for you before," Phuak added.

That was a good idea. I just wasn't in the mood for a relationship at the time. I wanted to take care of myself for once. "I would, but I don't want to date anyone."

Fong was quiet until he spoke up, "Then fake date a girl."

"Who would I fake date? Do you want me to get hit? Girls don't want to have their feelings played with," I snapped. What was I saying? I never took girls seriously before. Why did I say that?

"Idiot, just ask a girl you're friends with or something," Ohm sighed. 

I thought for a moment. Who would I ask? Wait! I know who to ask. "Good idea."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want me to be your fake girlfriend? Are you crazy, Tine?!"

"Please, I'll do anything," I ask my ex-girlfriend. She and I didn't have a messy breakup. We both ended up being chill with each other. I felt like she'd help me if I just explained to her. 

"Hmm, what will I get in return?" 

"Whatever just tell me what you want and I'll do it," I replied.

"A brand purse, like Gucci or Chanel," she smiled.

"Fine, I'll rent one," I declared.

I watch her expression drop. "No, buy me one."

Does she think I'm rich?! I can barely afford my rent. This girl really doesn't understand how broke I am. "Alright, I'll get you a Chanel bag, deal?"

"Deal!" 

(A/N: I am not writing the scene where Tine's friends try to gang up on Green. I'm only doing scenes that impacted the series the most in my opinion. I hope that makes sense!)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If all goes wrong, take this," Ohm hands me some powder in a ziplock bag.

"What on earth is this?" I question.

Ohm sighed. "If Green doesn't believe you and you need to escape, just pour this into his drink. Boom! Problem solved. He'll be out like a light."

"Are you crazy? I am not roofying him!" I argued.

"Then what will you do?" Phuak questioned.

"Not do something illegal and terrible?" I replied. "If it doesn't go as planned; I'll run or something." 

"Hmm, if you insist," Ohm shrugged.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Also, don't ever suggest I do that again. I would be a terrible person if I did that. I need to go meet up with my 'girlfriend' now. I'll see you guys later," I casually say, waving at them before heading off. 

I arrived on campus a few hours later. I decided to take a detour and get a drink because I was bored. The campus was having some weird festival for the music club. I don't really know anything about it. I'm interrupted from my calmness when I hear my name shouted. "Tine!" 

Right on cue, it was Green. "Green, I have to tell you something." I muster up the most serious face I could pull. 

Green seemed confused almost instantly. "What's the matter, Tine?"

My fake girlfriend comes in from her hiding spot, latching her arm around mine. She didn't say a word; Green seemed to question it even more. "I can't date you because I have a girlfriend now."

"Oh."

He seemed to understand what I was saying. However, I felt bad for him. I didn't like making people sad. Green awkwardly walked away, seemingly to go cry somewhere in private. "That was a little harsh, Tine. You should go apologize."

"Yeah, you're right," I sighed. I moved away from her to find Green. I could hear crying nearby which alerted me of where he was. "Green, hey."

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, but I didn't know what else to do. I'm really sorry, Green," I say truthfully. I hate making people cry. I feel like such an asshole.

Green smiled at me before hugging me. "This just proves you care more about me than her. I knew she had a boyfriend and figured out you were using her as a plan to get rid of me."

My heart dropped. 

"How did you know?" I questioned, letting him hug me. I couldn't be bothered to push him away. I was so shocked.

"I was there when they got together."

"Then why were you sad?"

"Because I realized you really were trying to get rid of me, but this just proves you do have a soft spot for me!" He smiled. "Come on, let's go to the festival!" 

I can't even argue with him. His strength his greater than my own. How is he so strong? He seemed so carefree. I couldn't help but slightly admire that. I would never pursue someone for this long. I've never even had experience with pursuing someone. They've always come to me. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My feet are tired. Green and I have been at the festival for almost an hour now. He keeps winning at games; I'm pissed off. I'm not usually competitive, but how can he be so good at it? It's not that I hate hanging out with Green, but I hate being flirted with by him. It makes me feel guilty because I don't know how to stand up for myself without being mean. He won't understand that I don't like guys. I've only dated girls!

"Tine, you suck at this," Green says, interrupting my thoughts.

"You're good at this. Can we go to watch the concert? I'm bored," I grumpily ask. I'm not bored.

I'm tired. 

"Of course!" Green tugged me along. 

The two of us stand there for a while, watching the performers. My attention is caught by a familiar song and I finally look at the performers more clearly. It's a face I don't recognize. He's playing the guitar and looks very invested. Wow, he seemed so confident and uninterested with any person present.

I like this song. 

It makes me feel like I know what love is. Huh? That just dawned on me. Do I even know what love is? I'm beside a boy who is absolutely smitten by me. Every girl I've dated just didn't last. 

I guess I don't know what being in love is. The guitarist finishes the song, the girls screaming at him as he leaves the stage with the group. My eyes follow him for some reason. He's handsome. I don't know why I just thought a man was handsome, but he was. I think if I looked like him I would never shut up. He doesn't seem talkative though. 

I'm tired. 

I remember falling asleep and collapsing. I forgot to eat, didn't I? 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally, you're awake!" 

My eyes fly open and I'm met with the sight of my friends. All of them were huddled around me on my bed. "What happened?"

"Apparently you didn't eat so you passed out. Are you stupid?" Fong huffed. "Take care of yourself, Tine. Anyway, so what happened with Green?"

"We just hung out. I couldn't shake him. I have no idea what to do. My plan keeps failing!" 

I'm beyond frustrated at this point. I feel like everything I do is pointless. Existential crisis at its finest. 

"Why don't you just have a fake boyfriend then?" Ohm suggested.

"Are you crazy?! That'll just make Green think I like men!" I snap.

"He might be onto something. If you fake date someone who is scarier and popular... Maybe he'll back off?" Fong pointed out.

"What guy would ever do that?" I grumbled. 

Seriously, what a stupid idea! Especially if it's a stranger. "I have a good idea of who. There's this new mysterious guy in the political science faculty. Everyone has been talking about him because apparently he's a big shot in the music club," Ohm explained. "There's a video of him being cold to girls. Perfect for someone to intimidate Green."

Ohm started playing the video. All of us huddled around to watch. Wow, it was the boy from before at the concert. Just like I thought, he was uninterested in a group of girls flirting with him. What is wrong with this guy? "How hot does this guy think he is?!" I question.

"Come on, Tine. Can't you just try?" Fong begged. "It'll help."

"Okay, fine. What's his schedule? We don't know anything about him," I grumbled.

"Well, he has no social media. His name is Sarawat though.

"What a dumb name," I commented.

"It is, but his schedule got leaked!" Ohm says excitedly. 

That probably sucks for him. I can't imagine not having privacy. I feel weird knowing this... I don't want the guy stalked. Who would want to be stalked? Why do I even care? I have to do this. "Okay, where do we start?"

"Come on," Ohm sighed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were literally waiting in a damn line. Seriously? How popular is this guy?! I'm starting to get really impatient. "Where is he?" I asked.

"Shit! It says he's not here and the schedule was fake. He's in the University's main building!" Ohm exclaimed.

The entire line was quiet. If I could kill Ohm right now, I would. Fong and Phuak stared at him in annoyance. "Shit," I whispered. I didn't even hesitate before I started running. I had to find this guy. This guy that would hopefully change my life. I'm shocked to see his face. I didn't expect him to actually be there. He's with his other two friends; they stare at me in anticipation. Why do I not know what to say? I feel out of place. 

How do I ask this stranger to be my fake boyfriend? Sarawat doesn't seem pleased, his eyes narrow in confusion and he starts to walk away. "Wait! Sarawat!" He keeps walking. "Sarawat!" I repeat again, yet he keeps walking. "Saraleo!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I instantly regret it when seeing him turn around and walk angrily towards me. God, this guy was so intimidating. 

"Wait, sorry-sorry-sorry!" I repeat, putting my hands up in a surrendering manner. 

He stops right in front of me, irritation written on his face. His eyes though... They're terrifying. How can someone be so cold? I could never understand. "What?"

"Um..." I choke out. Do I not know how to form words now? I look pathetic. 

Sarawat speaks again, "Say it already. I'm in a rush."

"It's... uh..." 

Why am I frozen? I'm just staring at him like an idiot. 

"Are you shy or something?" He asked.

"N..." I don't know how to speak.

My heart is beating and I feel so intimidated.

"Keep looking at me like that," he paused, and I'm now confused, "and I'll kiss you until you drop."

_What the hell?!_

_Why is my heart beating faster? I don't like men!_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That didn't go as planned. Why didn't you say anything?" Fong scolded.

"I don't know," I answered.

"You should just give up," Ohm shrugged. "Try someone else."

"No, I'm not going to give up. Nobody rejects Mr. Chic!" I exclaimed.

Fong raised an eyebrow. "Since when does he rejecting you matter? It's fake anyway."

I know that! 

"I'm not giving up," I stubbornly say.

"Well, if you insist. You should just try to email him. He doesn't have any other social media," Ohm pointed out.

"Email? How old is this guy? Forty?" I question.

"Just do it. We'll leave you to it. I want to go try food with Phuak," Ohm retorted. "Come on guys."

Why are they leaving me? My friends are so useless sometimes. 

I walk over to my desk and sit down, opening my laptop, and click on my email. I type Sarawat's email in and start typing a response. "Hi Sarawat," I type. That sounds friendly. I should start off friendly. "It's me, the one guy who you threatened to kiss until I dropped. Weird comment by the way. I need to ask for a favor, meet me anywhere!" I don't overthink it and click send. 

I'm tired. 

I wake up from my sudden nap to the sound of my door being banged on. "Who the hell?" I question, walking over to answer the door. What the- it's Sarawat?! 

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"You said you needed a favor," he walked in. I didn't even invite him inside. How rude is this guy?

Sarawat looked around my room for a moment, then he locks eyes with me. "That's true, but I didn't think you'd come to my dorm?" I walk over to my desk.

"You said it could be anywhere."

My eyes widen the moment Sarawat started to walk towards me. What is he doing? He's getting closer and closer. I'm backing up and feel myself bump into my desk. This weirdo has me pinned to my desk. "What are you doing?!"

"Helping you," Sarawat answered. He starts to lean in. This is all happening so quickly. I don't like men! Why is he doing this? I don't hesitate to cover his mouth, pushing him back slightly. 

"I don't want this kind of help!" I said defensively. "I meant I wanted you to- Green?!" I scream. Green started to lean closer and right as he presses his lips to mine...

"Holy shit!" I screamed, sitting up from my chair. "it was a dream? What kind of dream is that? Why was I dreaming of that weirdo?"

My computer notifies me that I've gotten an email. My excitement returns as I click to see who replied. Sarawat! Maybe he wasn't so ba- nevermind. 

_**I can't believe someone actually emailed me asking for sex. It can be anywhere?! Go fuck yourself, pervert.** _

"You want it to be this way? Fine," I snapped. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Which car is his?" I asked Ohm.

"In TeamSarawatWives, they said that he has stickers on the back," Ohm informs me.

"Stickers on the- gotcha!" I end the call with Ohm. This car is nice. He sure has some style. It's a bit modest though... 

"What are you doing?" A woman interrupted me from patting the car. 

"Huh?" I asked.

"That is my car," she snapped.

"Oh!" I immediately recognized her as my teacher. "I'm sorry!" I bow in respect. My attention is diverted to a car that drives by me- Sarawat! I run towards the bike station, grabbing one and riding after Sarawat. 

"Sarawat!" I yelled. "Ai'Sarawat!" 

He was literally ignoring me! 

"Sarawat!" I'm right beside his car window. He glances at me in annoyance. "Please!"

"I don't talk to strangers," he replied. 

"Just give me a few seconds!" I begged. 

"Fine, ten seconds," Sarawat tells me. 

"Okay, so-" 

"-Time is up," Sarawat snapped, driving off faster. 

"Ai'Saraleo!" I scream. I suddenly am reminded that I'm riding a speeding bike when I hit the side bump of the road. I flip over my bike and crash land. God, I am in so much pain. 

"Tine? Are you okay?!" 

No, please. Not him! 

"Tine!" Green repeated, helping me out of the bush. He picks out the leaves from my hair and sighed. "I need to take you back to my place. You're going to need a bandaid."

"What?" I stare at him in shock.

"I will stay with you all night, TIne. Don't worry, I'm here to help!" He turns to reach into his bag. "Let me just tell my parents."

My eyes widen and I can't think twice before sprinting away. There is no way in hell that I am going with him. "Tine?!" I recognize that voice. My coach! 

"Hi, P'Fang!" I smile.

"I'm on my way to a share-coded dinner, you want to come?" 

"Um, well," I'm about to decline until I hear Green screaming my name again. "Yes! Let me in, please!" I run over to open the door, practically falling in. 

_"Tineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the most boring thing I've ever been to. These introductions are annoying and aren't cute. I just want to go home. The girls around me start giggling loudly, and I turn my focus to where they're looking. Oh, it's Sarawat! Good, I can talk to him after. "Tine, it's your turn to introduce yourself. Get on up there," P'Fang tells me. 

"Oh, I'm good," everyone around me starts yelling at me to get up and introduce myself. Jesus, talk about peer pressure. I stand up and introduce myself in the most boring way possible. My eyes on Sarawat who seemed bored with me as well. This is awkward. I don't want to do this in front of him.

Why am I embarrassed just because he's here? 

It's those eyes. They're so mean! Does he ever smile?

I finally re-introduced myself, earning people clapping and giggling happily. My attention is back on Sarawat thou- oh, he's smiling. I've never seen him smile? Wait, is he laughing at me? I can't even tell!

Why am I feeling weird? My heart...

**END OF EP 1 REWRITTEN.**


	2. Episode Two

_**Sarawat POV** _

I didn't expect to see him again. When I first saw him, I was excited and told my friends. Man and Boss weren't too thrilled with the way I was behaving. They had told me to play it cool. I don't know what I'm doing, all I know is that I seem to be really cold. I'm not even a cold person. I'm just awkward and don't want to embarrass myself in front of Tine. Speaking of Tine, did he seriously just follow me into the bathroom? I flush the urinal and finish my business, staring at him in confusion.

"Were you laughing?" He asked.

The hell does he mean? Of course, I was laughing. He was funny. I wasn't laughing because of any malicious reasons.

"I was, why does it matter?" I question.

"Was it that bad?" Tine scratched the back of his neck. 

Why is he so awkward? 

"No, it was cute," I complimented. Did I really just say that? What if I scare him away? This was so overwhelming.

"Cute?!" Tine questioned. Yes, you're cute, Tine. I don't know how you don't know that. Or maybe you do, I don't know. "Can you please give me your number?"

What?! Does he want my number? For what reason? What does he even want from me? "No," I answered. I hated being cold to him. I instantly regretted seeing his face drop.

He's upset with me. "Why not?" 

"Because I don't know you?" I retorted. 

I hate being cold to him. Why am I taking Man's advice? He's been single for years. "But I need your help. Please just let me explain."

"Tine, can't you ask me in a more... Cleaner setting? We're in a bathroom," I finally replied. I didn't know what else to say, so I ended up walking away. I felt Tine grab my phone and I want to argue with him, but I can't be bothered. I let him punch in his number. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're being mean. You won't even let me explain myself," Tine seems even more upset.

Why is he so upset? He doesn't know me. "Whatever, I have to go," I grumbled, taking my phone back and leaving the boy alone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He asked you for your number?" Man asked me. 

I nodded casually. "Yes."

"Why did you let him do that? You were supposed to play hard to get?" Man asked.

"I think Sarawat should just do what makes him comfortable," Boss intervenes. "I'm just saying, we're not the best at relationships. Sarawat's liked this guy for a while. He should do what he wants."

Huh, Boss really was a good friend at some points. Usually, he was quiet and minded his business. "I don't like playing hard to get. I want to pursue him. What if he leaves one day? I'm just gonna be stuck without him again."

"You like him that much?" Man questioned. "Then pursue him. If he's asking you for a favor. Listen to him."

"Okay, thank you," I smiled. My friends were good to me. I couldn't imagine my life without them. 

My phone dings with a message from Tine. 

Tine: Hello! Can you meet me at the school's balcony thingy?

What does he mean? Oh, I get it now. "He needs me to meet him," I tell them.

"Go ahead, but don't be too desperate," Man tells me.

"Just be careful with your heart," Boss added.

"I will!" I excitedly say, leaving the two.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where is he? I've waited for ten minutes now. "Sorry!" A voice interrupted me from my monologue. I look over to see Tine. Oh, so he did come? I stare at him with a blank expression, unsure of what to say. Every time he's around me, I'm scared of showing parts of me. I don't want to show too much of myself without knowing him better. What if he doesn't like me?

"What do you want?" I question. 

He sighed, trying to reevaluate what he was about to say. "I need help. There's this guy who likes me," he starts to say. 

Who likes him? Does he know about me? He can't know that already. "Okay?" I reply.

"But I don't like boys, I like girls," Tine tells me. His voice is shaking as he says that. Why does he seem so confused? 

"You don't sound so sure," I question. His face turns bright red at this.

"I don't like guys!" He says again.

"I don't really care. Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Because I need your help. I can't have him bothering me anymore, and I don't want to hurt his feelings," Tine honestly says.

Does he care about other people that much? Especially people who bother him? Tine is strange, but now I realize why I do like him. "You might regret that. It's nice to have a nuisance sometimes. They make you feel wanted."

"But I don't want that. How would you feel if someone was doing this to you?" 

Is he serious? He's doing that to me right now. "I already have someone doing that."

"Really? Who?" Tine asked. 

Why does he care? "You, nuisance," I point to his chest. I'm tired of this. Hearing him talk about being uninterested in men is making me sad. It means I don't have a chance. Man and Boss were right. I couldn't like him anymore. I start to walk away.

"Me?! I'm a nuisance? Okay, listen! I need your help. I know I'm annoying you, and I am sorry. Please be my boyfriend!" 

I froze due to him grabbing my arm. "What?" I repeat, looking at him in shock.

Is he serious right now? 

"Please be my fake boyfriend," Tine begged. 

"Are you crazy?" I ask him, yanking my arm away and leaving. I didn't like how my heart was beating so slow. I was feeling so upset and disappointed after hearing him mess with me. Does he not realize how careless that is?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt emotionless the rest of the day. I had to watch newbies sign up for the music club. I couldn't help but notice Tine with his friends. Do they ever give up? Tine was looking straight at me. I roll my eyes and look away. My heart feels numb today. I don't even want to be here. I noticed how he seemed to be looking for clubs. His friends leaving him alone to join the swim club. Tine kept looking at my club though. I feel bad, just because he doesn't like me doesn't mean I shouldn't be caring towards him. 

I sigh and start to walk away, knowing the line would follow me so that Tine could sign up with ease. I know he's just going to bother me and mess with my heart, but at the same time... I felt like I needed to be kind at that moment. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

Sarawat walked away. Why did he walk away? Whatever, I could sign up for the club now. Why did he seem sad? I've never really seen him show sadness. Earlier he seemed very upset. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I signed up for the music club and find my friends again. "I can't believe you guys left me," I huff. 

"Why did Sarawat seem sad?" Fong questioned. 

"I'm not sure," I replied. 

"You sure this isn't messing with him somehow? He's a human being. What if he likes guys too?" Ohm pointed out. "I may not know much about the LGBT community, but I feel kinda bad now. Maybe we shouldn't keep doing this?"

"I think harmlessly being his friend could be good though. Fake dating each other could be easier if you guys just were friends too?" Phuak pointed out.

I don't know how I feel about this. "I'll try, but If I'm hurting his feelings. I'm not going to do it."

"Don't hurt someone just for your own selfish reasons," Fong added. "We'll be here for you if anything. We gotta go our separate ways though. Club meetings are starting. Good luck, Tine." 

My friends each give me a side hug and leave me alone. I had to do this...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The club leader P'Dim was going to kick out people who didn't know much about music, but when he noticed half the class leave; he changed his mind. Now we were all lined up and he was asking us to dance to the music that was being played. I felt my gaze look for Sarawat; just to see what he was doing. Sarawat was barely moving his body, but he was still trying to dance. Huh, that's actually cute. I felt myself smile at the sight of this. He made eye contact with me though, and I quickly looked away. 

Seeing Sarawat be awkward made me smile. It was such an interesting sight to see. Somehow it made Sarawat less scary. I felt bad for earlier, but I hoped we could be friends. P'Dim asked Sarawat to come up for a demonstration. He also asked me to come up as well. He showed Sarawat some weird dance move that seemed a little sexual. Then he asked me to do it with Sarawat and be the 'bottom' spider. Sarawat didn't move though, he just stared at me. "I'm not doing this." 

His fans seem to let out sad sounds and words. Why was he not going to do it? I didn't want to do it either. I felt weird all over. I didn't want Sarawat hovering over me and doing that.

"This is just weird. I'm not going to get ontop of Tine and basically dry hump him," Sarawat snapped. "Can't you see he's a bit uncomfortable?" 

Why is he defending me? My poor heart...

"Can we move onto something else?" P'Air suggested. 

He and I ended up being partners. P'Dim suggested we try to eat a pocky stick together. "Do you want to do this?" Sarawat asked me. "We can just split it in half."

My heart. I couldn't even answer before he splits the long candy in half and hands me the other side. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You're not comfortable," Sarawat answered. How did he know that? 

"Thanks..."

"You want me to be your fake boyfriend? You shouldn't be uncomfortable with my presence," he joked, leaving me alone.

My heart keeps beating.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after my classes, I head to the music club. "Have you seen Sarawat, P'Air?" I ask her.

"No, he isn't here yet today. Why do you ask?" P'Air replied. 

"Oh, I was just curious. If you see him, let him know that I had something to ask him-"

"-What do you need to ask me?" I jump at the sound of Sarawat's voice. 

P'Air seems to get the hint and leaves us alone. "About the fake boyfriend thing. I want to be your friend too! However, I desperately do need your help."

"Is it that serious?" Sarawat questioned. "Is me being your fake boyfriend really that se-"

"Tineeee!" Green's voice echoes.

I look at Sarawat in fear. Please help me. I beg of you to please just help me. Sarawat stares at me for a moment before grabbing my wrist, yanking me into the music club's backroom. "Just sit in here, he'll leave when seeing you're not there," Sarawat replied, sitting down on the floor in boredom. 

He's helping me? My heart. Why does it keep doing that? Why am I so confused? He's confusing me nonstop! 

"Thank you," I smile. 

I hear Green shout my name a few times before leaving us alone. "Why do you keep helping me, Sarawat? If you don't like me."

"I never said I didn't like you," Sarawat sighed. "I just didn't want to help you."

"But you're helping me," I point out. 

Sarawat grumbled something under his breath and left me alone. I leave the room to see P'Air and P'Dim looking at me. "You know you have to pass the test to join the club, right? Have you even learned the c-chord?" P'Dim asked.

"Yes..." I lied.

I hope I pass this test.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been practicing on this old guitar for hours. My fingers are starting to hurt from the strings. They're old and barely move when I touch them. My stomach started to growl and it comes to my realization that I haven't eaten today. My eyes land on a pile of snacks, and I don't hesitate to get up and rummage through them. I take out a bag of chips and start to eat them. Oh, they're Sarawat's gifts... but there are so many. I'm sure he'll be fine.

"What are you doing?" Why does he keep jump scaring me?

"I'm sorry, I was hungry," I explained, hiding the chips behind my back.

"I don't care about those snacks. I never eat them."

"Okay, also, look, am I doing this right?" I walk over to the old guitar and sit down, picking it up and strumming it. Sarawat stares at me as if I'm an idiot. "The guitar is old and it hurts my fingers."

Sarawat gently takes the guitar away from me, not yanking it out of my fingers like I thought he would. He hands me his guitar and sits down beside me. "Try to learn on mine. Do you know where the c-chord is?"

"Totally," I lied. 

"Where is it?" 

I attempted to find it, but cringe when it dawns on me that I have no idea what I'm doing. "I lied. I don't know what I am doing."

Sarawat sighed in disbelief. "Why did you join a music club if you couldn't play the guitar?"

"I thought we'd listen to music or something," I truthfully answered. 

He stares at me in shock. "Here," he reaches over to guide my fingers to the c-chord. My focus is all over the place. Between his hands on mine, and how close he is. I don't know how to feel. I keep remembering each time that he helped me.

I can't help but feel incredibly shy and awkward with how he's helping me. "Ai'Sarawat," I finally say. 

He looks up at me in confusion. "What?"

"Why won't you be my fake boyfriend?" I ask. "I'll do anything." 

Sarawat looked offended after I said that. He stands up and takes his guitar back, but I grab his arm again. "Please, can't you help me?" 

"I already said I don't want to," he replied, leaving me alone. 

My heart sinks. The joy I was feeling left. Why am I upset that he left? I'm getting more confused. I really hope he helps me. I stand up and follow him, grabbing his arm again. Sarawat looks at me in annoyance before I speak up, "If I pass the music test and prove that I am also serious about the club, will you please help me?"

Sarawat seemed to think about it. "Yes," he replied. "If you pass I will help you."

"Tha-," Oh, great! He's leaving again. Whatever, I need to tell my friends what's going on anyway.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have no idea how to learn c-chord!" I yelled, having the third existential crisis this week. 

"Chill out, I'm sure it's not that hard. Can't you just watch a video or something?" Ohm yawned, laying on the opposite side of my bed. Fong was on the floor gaming with Phuak, and I was basically biting my pillows in anxiety. 

"I'm going to fail! Sarawat will never help me. He's going to think I'm such a loser," I ramble.

"Why does that bother you? It's not like you are close to him," Fong pointed out. 

I know that. His opinion just matters for some reason. "I know, but if I fail then what?"

Phuak finally speaks up, "I think you're being dramatic. It's just one chord."

"Do you guys have a guitar or something?" I ask, now curious.

"We're broke," Ohm reminded. "Just get an app or something."

"How is an app going to compare to the real thing?" I sighed.

Fong sits up, looking at me. "Why don't you just text Sarawat so you know?" 

"That's annoying," I groaned. "Fine."

**Tine: WAT! HELP ME. NOW. NEED YOUR HELP IMMEDIATELY.**

**Tine: HELLO????**

**Tine: :(**

**Sarawat: wat**

**Tine: did you just make a pun with your name?**

**Sarawat: No I meanft what***

**Tine: can you help me with the c-chord? where is it located?**

**Sarawat sent you a video.**

**Sarawat: just waltch thatrk**

**Tine: THANK YOU!**

**Sarawat: wharejver**

Why am I smiling at my phone? He can't even type either. 

Cute.

What is wrong with me?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was waiting for my turn to do my music test. At first, I wanted to cheat, but I felt like that would be untruthful and disrespectful. I had watched that video a million times. "Tine, it's your turn," P'Air announces. 

I get up and feel anxiety runs through me. I was so nervous and Sarawat was staring at me the entire time. I reach for the guitar and sit down with it in my lap. Just remember the video, right? Just please remember the video. I started to strum the guitar which earned a few laughs. I look up to see if Sarawat was one of those laughs. He wasn't. He was just looking at me. 

"If you can't play the guitar, why are you even here?" P'Dim grumbled. 

Why was he mad? I was doing my best. I tried to remember the c-chords location and strummed it before feeling myself wanting to cry. This was a lot of pressure on me. I just wanted to impress them. I didn't want to fail. "I'm sorry, I-I guess I didn't study properly," I mumble. 

"Speak up," P'Dim snapped. 

"I said I'm sorry. I tried my hardest to learn," I said honestly. 

"Are you going to cry?" P'Air questioned. "Tine tried really hard P'Dim. He was playing on an old guitar and I saw how bruised his fingers got. Please understand him."

"I guess you did alright, you pass," P'Dim shrugged. My face lights up into a huge smile.

I can't believe I passed... My eyes lock onto Sarawat's, who is staring at me. My heart speeds up when I noticed him give me a thumbs up underneath the table.

My poor heart...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I passed the test," I tell him, approaching him, I accidentally bump into him though. He drops the snacks he was holding from the snack pile, probably going to clean them up or something.

"I see that," he replied.

"I'm sorry," I bend over to help him clean up. "Oh, hey, someone left me one!" I pick up the bottle and examine it. 

Sarawat grabs it from me though, looking at it in annoyance. What's his problem? Why is he drinking it now? Was he really that thirsty? I watch him grab a pen from the table and scribble something on the posted note. 

"What are you writing?" I asked. 

"Hold on," he sighed before handing it to me. 

He starts to walk away as I examine the note.

**Hes taken.**

I can't help but smile brightly at this. "Does that mean you'll help me?!" I scream excitedly. "Thank you!"

Huh, so at least he can spell. I guess he can't type... 

This is cute. Why am I actually happy that he wrote that? I snap that thought out of my head.

**END OF EP 2 REWRITTEN**


	3. Episode Three

_**TINE POV** _

"That is a terrible idea," Fong sighed. "Sarawat doesn't even know about the plan? How is he going to help you in that way? Did you even ask Sarawat about this idea? Like what if Green doesn't show up to pester you? Also, why the hell are you daydreaming about Sarawat saying he loves you?"

Huh? "I am not daydreaming about him!" I defensively said. 

"Okay, whatever, still weird. We'll meet you at the cafeteria later," Ohm retorted. "Keep dreaming about a guy that you know nothing about."

"Have fun," Phuak chuckled.

"I am not daydreaming about him!" I scream. 

I was only doing it to think of the plan.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?" I sighed, crossing my arms. 

"Tine, we've been here for five minutes. Give him a chance to show up-" Fong is interrupted.

"Tineeeeeeeeeeeee!" Green screamed in the distance.

"Okay, I'm gonna dash. Tell him I'm in front of the university building or something," I tell them before running off. 

I quickly text Sarawat telling him to meet me in front of the building. 

**Tine: meet me in front of the university building pls.**

**Sarawat has read your message.**

"Tine!" Green shouted, running up to me. "Hi, Tine!"

"I need to tell you something," I say confidently. I smile in relief when seeing Sarawat pull up in his car. He gets out of the car, analyzing the situation. I try to urge him to come over without being too obvious.

Sarawat awkwardly walks over to me. "He is flirting with me now," I point to Sarawat. 

"Um," Green raised an eyebrow. "He's not even paying attention?"

I eye Sarawat who was- listening to music?! I try to urge him to come closer, but he just stares at me. I roll my eyes before grabbing my phone, "I need to text my mom."

**Tine: flirt w me dumbass.**

Sarawat looks at his phone and types sloppily back. 

**Sarawat: I cantk i hace to do somethign rihgt now i cant sty a ny logner**

I hate him so much right now. Sarawat leaves us alone, and I curse him out inside my head. Is this really what I get in return?

**Tine: i hate you!**

**Sarawat: osrry pdim tected me when i saw yioi adn i wanted to let yoi jnow but i ocudlnt**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green ended up dragging me around campus after that. I was incredibly mad at Sarawat. He finally left me alone and I texted Sarawat to meet up with me again. Sarawat approaches me slowly. "Why didn't you flirt with me?"

"I had to go help P'Dim with something. Did you not read my text?" Sarawat questioned.

"I can't read anything you type. How do you suck at typing so much?" I retorted.

Sarawat frowned. "I have big thumbs."

Is that some insecurity of his? Are you serious? "Okay, I understand. Do you not know how to flirt?"

Sarawat scratches the back of his head. "Not really? Man says I'm really bad at it."

"Just watch a kdrama or something, then you'll know," I tell him.

"I don't want to. I'll just do it naturally. What kind of flirting works the best though?" 

Is he stupid? I think he is. "Just try to care for me. Like giving me food or something."

He looks down at the bag of chips he was holding and hands it to me. "Here."

"But Green isn't even around?" I questioned, taking the bag anyway.

"Just take it. I'll make it up to you later," Sarawat replied, leaving me alone again.

That was nice of him. I chew mindlessly on the chips until Man and Boss approach me. "Have you seen Wat? We got like treats to give him from his loyal wives or whatever."

"Wives?" I question.

"This weird ass group of girls who stalk him," Boss explained. "They're weird."

Does the dude ever get any privacy? I nodded anyway, pretending to understand. "I think he went that way," I pointed behind me. 

"Why do you have his favorite chips?" Man asked.

His favorite? That's weird. "He gave me them."

Boss smiled at me and pulled Man away. "Enjoy the chippies!"

"The what?" I blinked rapidly. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You gonna eat that?" Phuak pointed to my lunch. I shoved it towards him in response.

"Don't worry, we won't leave you this time," Fong pats me on the back.

I somehow don't believe them. "Wait, did you submit that project to the teacher earlier?" Ohm quickly asked Fong, concern on his face.

"I-I thought you did," Fong blinked rapidly. The three of them look at me with an innocent expression.

"Just go," I sighed. 

They quickly scramble off, leaving me alone at my lunch table. "Hi, Tine!" 

Oh, god, I think I'm going to get my name changed. "Hi, Green," I mumbled. 

He sits beside me and leans on my shoulder. "I got you some food!" 

That's nice of him, but I really wasn't going to accept it. I didn't want to lead him on. Just like that, the plate is moved away from me and I look up to see Sarawat. He gives me his plate wordlessly. Oh, his food actually looks really good. "Eat this," Sarawat replied before he leaves I grab his sleeve.

"Can you sit with us?" I asked.

Sarawat nodded, looking back at Man and Boss who were waiting on him. I feel bad now. "Nevermind, go with your friends." 

"You're my friend," Sarawat replied, sitting down. 

My heart...

Green ended up leaving, saying something about the energy being tense. "Why did you do that with your food? That's such a kdrama move."

"I did it because you didn't have food. You also didn't want his food. I was taking care of you," Sarawat explained. "So eat it."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes, eat it," Sarawat nodded.

Why does he care about me? All I do is annoy him. Or is he faking? I can't tell anymore. This is confusing me. "You like that blue drink, don't you?"

"Blue Hawaiian," I corrected.

"I'll start getting that for you," Sarawat casually says.

"For fake flirting or what?"

"No, because I want to. You seem happy whenever you drink it."

My little heart.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, listen up club members," P'Dim announces, walking in. "You guys have a lot to get to for this week. By the end of the week, skillful players will send a recording of them playing a song. Sarawat if you angle the camera at your feet again I will literally kick you out of the club."

"But-" Sarawat tried to defend himself.

"No, shut up. Anyway, newbies will play basic chords and record themselves doing it. Don't be like Sarawat, I don't want to get thirty videos of feet," P'Dim finishes saying.

Does Sarawat really just record his feet? I scoot over to him and poke him. "Do you have a foot fetish, Wat?" 

"I do not have a foot fetish. I don't like showing my face on camera when I play music. It makes me feel weird," Sarawat explained.

I poked him again. "Foot fetish."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You like feet," I teased.

"Tine, do you want my help with the chords?" He asked.

"Really? You'd help me?" 

"Yes," Sarawat casually replied.

"How will this work? I don't have a good guitar," I tell him.

"You can use my spare. Let's go," he grabbed my arm.

I kind of like messing with Sarawat. He was funny in an effortless way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SARAWAT POV** _

My room is a little messier than I thought it was. Tine seems to be uncomfortable. I feel a bit awkward now. "Do you not like my house?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's a bit dark is all," Tine replied.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" I switched on the light. 

Tine looks around my room and ends up sitting on my bed. I'm in shock with how easily settled he is. He's literally laying on my bed like he's been here a million times. "It's not dark anymore. It's just black sheets after all."

"You like my room now?"

"Yes, I just couldn't see anything and it was a bit ominous at first. I would never insult your room," Tine sits up, smiling at me. 

I expected Tine to say something about my room. Man always tells me it's a bit cluttered. "You don't mind that it's messy?"

"It doesn't bother me," Tine shrugged. 

I'm remembering why I like you so much, Tine. I wish you just didn't mess with my feelings sometimes. In the end, I realize that you don't know how I feel. I can't expect you to know. "Here, use this spare guitar," I hand him the guitar that I actually got for him. Finally, he can play it. I want him to have it.

"So, you're going to teach me the chords, right?" Tine asked me.

Duh, of course, I was. I'm not just going to keep you here for no reason. I want to though. I want to hang out with you all the time. You make my heart hurt but you also make me feel happy. "Yes, here," I start to show him the chords. We do this for a few hours and he records his part. 

I start to tune my guitar and am about to press record. "Can you sing a Scrubb song?" He asked me, excitement on his face. 

How can I say no to you? I hate you. "Fine," I rolled my eyes. I start to strum the guitar and he presses record for me. I sing the first Scrubb song I can think of. Tine's attention is on me. He seems to really like Scrubb. I finish and stop the recording. "Why are you looking so happy?"

"I like Scrubb, that's all. They make me feel happy and in love," Tine explains.

I feel confused about this. "You've been in love?" 

"No," he truthfully answered. "Never. Have you?"

Yes, I think so. I think I currently am. I hate you, I really do. "No," I lied. I don't want to be selfish towards you. My feelings are my own responsibility. You don't deserve two people pursuing you that you don't like. That's not fair. 

"That's too bad," Tine replied. "It's getting pretty late, but I want to befriend you a little more. Do you have any video games?"

"Video games? You'll have to hook up the system because I haven't had the time to game recently," I respond.

"Question, you know you have a group called TeamSarawatWives, do you like them?" Tine asked me.

Did I like being followed around? Did I like random men fighting me for no reason just because their girlfriend stalks me? That's a bit of a dumb question. "No, I don't."

"I kinda figured. They shouldn't do that to you. It's your privacy after all," Tine casually says.

This makes me happy. Tine actually seemed to care about my safety. "Are you that concerned?"

"A bit, like what if you get jumped one day?" Tine pointed out.

"That's already happened a few times," I honestly say. I don't want to keep anything from him. I find it pointless to hide that from him.

"Huh?!" Tine shouted. "You've been jumped? Why the hell?"

I shrug. "Stupid reasons."

Tine crossed his arms in annoyance. "Screw gaming, let's try and delete the group."

"You want to delete an entire fanbase?" I question.

"Yes!"

"Tine, that isn't possible."

"I will ask Ohm to hack it."

"Tine," I can't help but let out a small snicker. 

"What?! I'm trying to help you," Tine pouted.

He's cute. The fact that he's so bothered by a fan group on Facebook is admirable. "You're endearing, Tine, but it doesn't matter."

Tine nodded. "I'm gonna ask Ohm to hack it."

"No!"

"Yes, I said yes!" Tine screamed back.

"You can't hack a fanbase!"

"But he can?!" 

"Tine-"

"Saraleo, I am doing it."

Tine's going to be the death of me at this point. 

I decided to take him home because I noticed he was getting tired. I walk him to his apartment and stop him. "If I was flirting with you, what would you have me say at this time?"

"I think just goodnight," Tine shrugged, he starts to go upstairs. "See you later."

I take a deep breath, "Goodnight!"

Tine looks down at me, a confused look on his face. A small smile is evident on his face though. I guess that's a win for me. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

"Can you delete a fan group on Facebook?" I asked Ohm.

They were all waiting for me in my room to hear about my day. "Say what?" Ohm questioned. "What group?"

"Sarawat's wives or whatever," I tell him.

"Tine," Fong starts to say. "You're showing a lot of empathy to Sarawat. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, I just am concerned for him," I honestly say. Why can't I be concerned for Sarawat?

"You guys aren't actually together, it's fake," Phuak reminded. "Don't get confused."

"He can get confused," Ohm defended. "If Tine ends up liking Sarawat that's his business. I'm deleting the group, don't worry buddy. If this is what you want, I'll do it."

If I like him? I don't think I like Sarawat. I'm so confused. "Thanks," is all I say.

"I agree with Ohm, at this point, we're all so young and new to the world. You can figure out who you are and what you want whenever you're ready. No one can tell you when not to find yourself," Fong added.

Why are they making me emotional? I have good friends. "You're right, I guess I just don't want you upset over him if something doesn't work out."

"It's my fault for getting involved with him, okay? I will take responsibilit-"

"I deleted it!" Ohm interrupted me.

"Thank you, Ohm!" I hug him tightly. I love my friends so much. They always know how to cheer me up.

**Sarawat sent you a message.**

**Sarawat: I'm using speech to text. You actually deleted my fan group?**

**Tine: ohm did.**

**Sarawat: ...**

**Sarawat is typing**

**Sarawat: thank you, Tine.**

**Tine: :D**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I really am going to quit school and become a stripper at this point," Fong declared, throwing his book on the floor in anger.

"What's the matter?" I ask him.

"I don't know shit about what this equation is," Fong sighed. "I think I'm going to cry. I hate math."

"It's okay, I'll help you with it," I pat him on the shoulder. Ohm also grabbed his calculator to help us. 

"Wait, guys, did you ever finish the project from before?" Phuak asked.

"Did you not submit it?!" Fong screamed.

"I thought we ran away to submit it!" Ohm yelled back.

"Wait, then what were we doing?" Phuak questioned.

"I thought we were going to the classroom to resubmit it, did you guys just do nothing?!" Fong scolded.

"Jesus, we're stupid," Ohm sighed. "Let's redo it at my house later. Tine you want to come?"

"I can't, I have cheerleading practice in a few minutes," I replied.

"Then why are you still here?" Fong asked.

"Good point, I'll see you guys later. Have fun with your project, I wish I could help," I waved and left them alone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, and repeat!" P'Fang directs. 

Cheerleading practice was harder today. We didn't just keep our arms up this time, we were actually trying to work on flexibility. I never knew how hard it was to try and do a damn split. "Tine," a voice interrupted me from almost face planting after attempting to do a cartwheel. I kept my balance though, keeping myself up in a handstand. 

"Hello, Sarawat, good to see you," I casually say, struggling to keep my balance.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Handstanding. I'm a cheerleader, I have to be able to do this," I explained.

Sarawat nodded. "You're red as a tomato. You sure you don't need to take a break?"

"I think I am stuck like this," I honestly said.

"What do you mean?" Sarawat questioned.

"I'm afraid to move and break my leg," I awkwardly say. Sarawat rolled his eyes and grabbed my legs, helping me land my handstand properly. "Thank you, I have never been so afraid."

"If you are afraid, why did you do it?" Sarawat asked.

I frowned. "P'Fang said I need to work on my flexibility. I couldn't even do a cartwheel."

"You don't push yourself to get over something; just take it easy next time," Sarawat tells me. 

Wow, he was sometimes good at advice. Him saying that made me feel better. "I feel kind of dizzy," I admitted. 

"Did you eat?" He asked.

"No, why are you here by the way?"

"I didn't want to be in football practice. My leg was hurting." 

"Oh, okay, do you want to help me with some cheer moves?"

"You want me, a football player, to help you cheer?" Sarawat raised an eyebrow.

"Just help me, please!" 

"Fine."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you please help me with my handstand? I'm afraid of losing balance," I beg.

Sarawat walks over to me. "What do you want me to do?" 

"Just hold my legs up for me," I ask. I flip over to handstand and I feel his arms gently grab onto my legs, stabilizing me. 

I suddenly become very aware of my shirt slipping down. Please don't be a pervert about it. "Sarawat," I start to say.

"Tine," Sarawat answered.

"Can you please pull down my shirt? I don't like my stomach out," I mumbled.

"Oh, okay," Sarawat keeps me up with one hand and reaches down to grab the bottom of my shirt. He pulls it up and tucks it under my jeans. "Better?"

"Thanks," why am I blushing? Why is Sarawat so gentle with me? I see how he acts to others, but he's so kind to me. 

"Do you think you can try doing it by yourself? Are you still afraid?" Sarawat asked. 

"I think I can do it," I finally say. 

Sarawat lets go and I feel myself losing balance. I fall onto the grass harshly. "Ouch!" 

"Are you alright?" Sarawat sits beside me, looking at me with a worried look. 

I feel really weak right now. I kind of want to cry. "I'm a bad cheerleader, aren't I?"

"You just started," Sarawat replied. "Do you like it? Why did you sign up for it?"

I wanted to hit on girls. Now I'm not so sure. I kind of just like it in general. "It makes me feel confident."

"You are confident, aren't you?"

"It depends," I answer. 

"You have nothing to not be confident over. You're a good cheerleader. For a beginner, you'll grow. Just like you will with playing the guitar."

"Thanks, Sarawat."

"Are you just going to lay on the grass?" Sarawat starts picking at the grass, ripping some out of the ground. I'm caught off guard when he sprinkles it onto my face. I blow some of it off my nose and roll my eyes.

"Ai'Sarawat, you just love teasing me."

"You deserve it," he joked. 

My heart was starting to beat again. My little heart never shuts up anymore when I'm with him lately. I don't even know what I want anymore. Do I want to keep avoiding Green? Do I even care about Green following me? I don't know what I'm doing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarawat and I ended up going to the music club together. "Why are we all gathered around like this? Is something happening?" I asked him. 

"New members," Sarawat replied. 

"Oh, who?" I ask, Sarawat points behind me. I turn around to see two girls. They're both really pretty and seem nice. One of them would totally be my type, but for some reason I just... Why wasn't I wanting to pursue her?

"Hi, I'm Pear," she introduced. "This is my girlfriend, Earn!"

Ah, they're together. I'm glad I didn't bother being attracted to any of them. Sarawat eyes them for a moment and I'm shocked to see him smiling. "Welcome to the club." 

Why is he so welcoming of them? He's usually so cold to people. "Since when are you nice to random people?" I feel a bit upset at this. Does that mean he's just kind to me because of the fake dating? Or he's just nice in general and I've misunderstood? My heart is sinking.

"Because Earn is a good friend of mine. She and Pear have been good friends to me. They just got together this year after knowing each other for a while. Earn had a crush on Pear for a whole year. I guess I just... Understand them," Sarawat mumbled the last part.

What does he mean? 

"Tineeeeee!" 

Oh no... 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Sarawat POV_ **

The entire club time was spent in me watching Green like a hawk. I kept close to Tine because of this. Earn and Pear were getting along with Tine well, and it made me happy to see how accepting Tine was of them. I guess Tine just couldn't be judgmental. I overheard him asking how they confessed and tuned out, already knowing the story. Green and I are just staring at each other. I don't despise Green. I know he's P'Dim's ex, but I also feel bad for P'Dim. 

However, he should've treated Green a bit better. From what I know, it was mainly P'Dim's fault for losing Green. Tine finishes talking to the two and heads over to sit beside me. "They're really nice," he smiled. 

"I know," I answered.

"When you said you related to Earn, what did you mean by that?" Tine asked.

I didn't know how to answer his question. At this point, I was starting to feel awkward. I notice Green staring at him though and remember that I am supposed to be fake dating. "Tine," I whisper.

"Yeah?" 

"Can I hold your hand?" 

Tine freezes, staring at me in shock. His mouth agape and his face turning red. "Okay."

I reach over to lace our fingers together. I feel the electricity in my hands at this. I'm holding hands with someone who I've liked since that damned concert. I peek a look at Green who seemed annoyed and looked away. "Come on," I lead Tine out of the club when noticing it was about to end. "I want to practice a song, do you want to hear?"

Tine looks down at our fingers and I suddenly remember that we're holding hands. "Sorry," I let him go. He seems confused at that gesture. 

Tine nods, sitting on the bench. "Okay, lay it on me." He hands me his spare guitar.

So I do, I sit beside him and start playing the song I was working on. Tine watches me carefully and seems entertained. "I'm gonna go now, take your guitar," I handed him back his guitar that I lent him. 

"Where are you going?" Tine questioned.

"Football practice," I answered, leaving him alone. I could've sworn I heard him let out a disappointed sigh.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

I hear Green calling my name and am even sadder that Sarawat left. He sits beside me and I tune him out. I have to get away from him. "I have to go check on my oven," I lie and runoff. 

"Your what?!" Green called after me.

I had to find Sarawat. Why does my mind always think Sarawat's going to somehow help me? I need to stop depending on him. I stop before I can reach the locker rooms. I don't want to bother Sarawat. I need to stop always looking for him. My hands hover on the door. Why am I opening it anyway? "Sarawat?" I called out. 

"Tine, what are you doing here?" Sarawat questioned, and I stepped inside.

"Green is following me again. Will you please help me?" I ask him. "I'm sorry."

Sarawat narrows his eyes. "You're sorry?"

"I keep asking for your help. I'm being annoying," I honestly say. "You have a life of your own and I've just kind of crashed it and I'm-"

"-Just meet me outside. I will take you home," Sarawat interrupted me.

My heart... He always wants to help me. I hate how much my heart has been aching. I think something is wrong with me. 

"Thank you!" I smile, leaving the locker room with a permanent grin. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why am I surrounded by his fangirls? This is just ridiculous. "Are you dating Sarawat?!" they ask me. I want to say no, but I notice Green come into the crowd. I'm almost relieved to see Sarawat coming from behind me. 

"Sarawat, we must know, are you two together?!" They ask us again. 

My attention is on Sarawat. I don't know what he's going to say. At the same time, I want to be selfish and hope he will say yes, but then I remember how they give him no privacy. I realize he doesn't owe them a response. If he does respond, I hope he just says it's not their business. He seems annoyed with them though. 

"Are you dating or what?" Green finally asked too.

"No," Sarawat answered. They all start to swarm him. I'm not hurt by what he said. I just feel bad for him at this point. They give him no space. He glances back at me and starts to walk away; probably to escape them. 

I'm not upset with him. I should be, but I understand him now. Those groups of girls never leave him alone. 

**Tine: r u okay?**

**Sarawat: m sodrry that i said no**

**Tine: its ok. you dont owe me an apology.**

**Sarawat: i have ti og i willl meke it up to u**

**Tine: i dont know what that says**

**Sarawat has seen your message**

**Tine: WTF?@?#?@# am i on read**

**Seen 2:47 PM.**

**Tine: oh wow rude**

**Tine: bye then**

**Tine: did i do something though?**

**Sarawat is typing**

**Sarawat: no.**

**Tine: oh ok :)**

"Tine, can you please pretend that we're your friends?" Fong interrupted. "All you've been doing is texting and smiling like an idiot. Did you get something from the lottery? Are you watching cat videos?"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

**Sarawat sent you a message.**

**Sarawat: wehre areu oyu**

**Tine: at the cafe w my friends, why?**

**Sarawat: on tm,y way**

**Tine: HUH?**

"Dude, for real, can you talk to us?" Ohm grumpily said. "I see Sarawat rejected you."

"I understand him for doing it, he owes me nothing," I shrugged.

"That's true," Fong added.

"I feel like you guys don't know the plan anymore," Phuak joked. "At this point, I don't care what happens."

The sound of girls screaming fills the entire cafe. "Tineeeee!" Great, Green is also here. He sits down beside me. 

"Who ordered us cake by the way?" I pointed out, trying to change the conversation.

"I don't know, I thought Green did?" Fong asked.

"No, I didn't?!" Green defensively replied.

"Then who did?" Phuak asked. 

"I did," we all look up to see Sarawat. 

"Thanks, but I'm allergic to chocolate," Ohm frowned. 

"I can order you another one?" Sarawat replied.

"You would do that?!" 

"Yes, what do you want instead?" 

Sarawat was being nice to my friends too. Huh, this was all weird, but it was kind of natural. Despite Green being there, I wasn't uncomfortable. "Why did you say no to Tine and you earlier?" Green questioned. "Are you two really not together?"

Sarawat looked at me and then back at Green. "I'm hitting on him, that's why I said no. We aren't dating."

Green drops his water. "What?!"

Ohm choked as well. Fong just leaned back in his chair. "This is romantic."

I'm also just in shock.

**END OF EP 3 REWRITTEN.**


	4. Episode Four

_**TINES POV** _

Sarawat and I were passing out flyers for the music event with Pear and Earn. I found out Pear and Earn were truly awesome to hang out with. I guess joining this music club really helped me make more friends in a way.

"I'm so thirsty," I comment.

"Hey, I'll be back, can you finish up?" Sarawat asked me. Where is he going?

"Okay," I replied, not questioning him further. He leaves me alone with Pear and Earn, but the two of them were too busy passing out their own flyers to talk to me. I finish up a few minutes later and Sarawat approaches me. He hands me a- is that my favorite drink? He really went to go and get me a drink? My heart... "Thank you!" I take the drink from him and start to sip on it. 

"Tine, what are you going to be doing later?" Sarawat asked.

"I have practice again," I reply. 

"Okay, If you need anything let me know. I have to go now, my class starts," Sarawat pats me on the back and leaves me with Pear and Earn. 

"Are you guys going to be doing anything today?" I asked them.

"We're going to watch scary movies together," Pear replied.

"Oh, have fun with that then. Text me some recommendations," I smiled.

Earn crossed her arms. "Who will you watch it with?"

"I don't know, probably one of my friends," I shrugged. Fong was scared of horror movies though. Phuak never took them seriously. Ohm always over-analyzed everything too. I guess I could ask Sarawat to join me sometime. "I'll see you two later."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I once again was feeling dizzy. I'm really bad at reminding myself to eat lately. I've been so distracted by everything going on that It's hard to pay attention to myself. My phone starts to ring and I whisper a sorry to P'Fang before answering. "Sarawat?"

"Tine, did you get my message?" Sarawat asked.

"No, I'm at practice right now. Hey, I don't mean to bother you but... Can you please bring me something to eat? I haven't eaten today. I'm sorry for bothering you again."

"Why do you never remember to eat?" 

"I'm sorry," I frowned.

"Okay, I'm coming," he hangs up. What the heck? He's actually coming just because I'm hungry? My heart...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wait on the bench for Sarawat to come and can immediately hear girls yelling and screaming. So he did come! Sarawat makes his way over to me, but he does hand out snacks to other people. He hands me a takeout box. "You got me takeout?" 

"Yes," Sarawat replied. 

"Thank you, how can I ever repay you?" I asked. I felt bad troubling him.

"Will you help me clean my room?" 

"Yes, when?" 

"Tomorrow morning."

"What... Time?" 

"8 AM," Sarawat answered.

"That's so earlyyyy!" I whined. 

"You'll survive," he rolled his eyes. 

"Sarawat, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you have social media?" I asked him.

"I don't know how to get it," Sarawat admitted. "I just got this phone like a month ago. All I know is how to text and call."

How is someone so unaware of technology? It's cute. Why did I just say that? "I'll help you get it. You can use it to fake flirt with me."

"Fine, here," he handed me his phone. I started helping him make the Instagram account. "What do you want your username to be?"

"I don't know," Sarawat shrugged.

"Sarawhatcanttype?" I suggested.

"I'll figure it out later, just make me a random username," he replied.

"Fine," I typed in random numbers. "Who are you going to follow?"

"The person I like."

"Oh, you like someone?" My heart is beating fast.

"Yes," I stare at him when he says this but my phone dings which interrupted the mood. Oh, why did he follow me? 

"Here's the key to my apartment," Sarawat hands me the key and I take it without saying a word. "I'll see you tomorrow, make sure to eat something."

"Okay, bye," I wave. He leaves me alone and I suddenly felt myself turn redder. He trusted me with his keys?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrive at his house on time, but I'm annoyed to see that he's not even awake. I open the door with the keys he gave me and walk inside. Of course, he's literally sleeping! Sarawat, why did you even ask me to come so early? I walk over to him and start to shake him awake. "Wake up, why did you ask me to come so early if you were just going to sleep?" I stop shaking him though, remembering that Sarawat probably was tired.

I back away from him, relieved to see that he's still sleeping. I decide to sit on his couch and wait for him to wake up; I even play games while I wait. Finally, Sarawat starts to wake up and he grumbles incoherently before standing up. I decide to let him completely wake up and speak up, "Why did you tell me to come so early?" 

He seems confused before making eye contact with me. "Sorry, I must've forgotten to set my alarm." Sarawat peeks underneath his sheets and rolls off the bed, still wrapped in them. "Can you turn around? I have to put on pants."

"Are you really naked?" I question, widening my eyes.

"Just close your eyes," Sarawat snapped. I do as I'm told and hear him shuffling around, then I hear the sound of a door shutting. I look over to see he must've gone to the bathroom. Sarawat soon comes out in his boxers and tank top, my eyes linger on him for a moment. 

"Why do you sleep naked?"

"It helps you lose weight."

"Really?!" I needed to start doing that.

"No, actually I don't know. Can we start cleaning now?" Sarawat asked. 

I nod my head. "Your room isn't even that messy, why did you need my help?" 

"Just sort through my shoes. Can you move them?"

"Yeah, where do you want them?" I walk over to lift the shoe rack.

He points to his head in a 'think about it' motion. "On your head?" I jokingly say, lifting it over his head but I stop when noticing his shoes falling. "Why are your shoes so old?" 

"They just are," Sarawat shrugged. "I don't care to replace them."

"Oh, okay," I replied.

The two of us continued to clean up his room, and that is when I became aware of his posters on his wall. Sarawat liked a lot of old rock bands and 80s music. I never heard him listen to them though. "What's this?" 

"You don't know who Nirvana is?" Sarawat questioned, seemingly shocked.

"Are they American?"

"They're legends!" He exclaimed. I notice him immediately turn tense after saying that. Why is he so scared of being himself? 

"Play one of their songs," I smiled.

Sarawat seems hesitant at first, but he nods his head and connects his phone to his Bluetooth speaker. The room fills with a hardcore beat, and I'm automatically taken aback by it. I've never heard this type of music. How was I so unaware? All I listened to was Scrubb. The song is making me feel excited. I can't understand the words but I love the energy it gives me. 

I'm even more in shock when seeing Sarawat actually bopping his head to the music and moving with the sounds. Wow, I've never seen this side of him. I decide to make him feel more comfortable by also moving along to the song, mouthing the words that I was unsure of into a comb I found on his nightstand. Sarawat starts to grin when seeing how excited I was, and I let out a loud laugh when noticing his start playing the air guitar.

The two of us were destroying his mattress by hopping around on it and being idiotic. I like this side of Sarawat. He's so excited to hear his music. I like this music now too. Every time I hear Nirvana, I think I'll remember Sarawat. Sarawat, this uptight, reserved person, is now just in his boxers and tank top playing the air guitar like he was in a literal concert. I'm so into the music that I don't even hear Sarawat laughing. 

My heart... 

It hurts so much right now, but why does it make me feel so happy?

Why does he make me feel so happy?

Don't ever change, Sarawat. I like this you.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SARAWAT POV** _

Tine after helping me clean my room decided to stick around more. Between us dancing to Nirvana, listening to Madonna, we were having a surprisingly good time. I thought being alone with Tine would grow awkward one day, but it never does. It's hard for me to be quiet around him. He seems to break out a side of myself that I was scared to have.

I was always quiet and reserved, but I did have a side where I liked having fun and being just a normal guy. Tine and I were currently sitting on the couch. He was ranting about something his friends didn't do. "Yeah, so Fong thought Ohm submitted the project and they were stuck redoing it. Earn and Pear were also watching scary movies and they sent me some recommendations. I wanted to ask if you wanted to watch some one day?" 

Did Tine really want to watch scary movies with me? "Sure, but I can't today."

I noticed him frown at this. "Maybe later this week, oka-"

"-Wat, I brought you groc- who is this?" Shit, it's my mom. I forgot she was coming today. My eyes lock with my brother who seems to wiggle his eyebrows. Why is he doing that? He doesn't know that Tine is the guy I like. I need to actually update them on that.

"He's my friend, Tine. Tine, this is my mom," I introduced. Please don't embarrass me.

"Tine, that guy from the concert?!" My mom asked, right away smiling and hugging Tine. 

What have you done? You've ruined my life. Phukong smirks at me, "I didn't know you had so many friends, bro."

"Don't say anything that'll embarrass me or I will bury your pet hamster," I warned. I was thankful my mom was being loud and talking to Tine. My threat seemed to be heard and Phukong awkwardly sat down on my couch. 

My mom dragged Tine to sit beside her, and I flash Tine an apologetic look. He shrugged though, seemingly unbothered. "Ah, my son never introduces us to his new friends. Especially someone as special as you. Are you actually dating anyone?"

Mom, why are you embarrassing me?! 

"No, I'm not dating anyone, ma'am," Tine says politely. I can tell he's struggling with not being awkward.

"Oh, okay, I just came to drop off some groceries. How have you been, Wat?" She asked, looking at me for a response.

"I'm okay," I said truthfully. "I'm doing really well actually."

"You seem happier," Phukong points out. 

"I think I am," I shrugged.

"Phukong will be staying with you for a few days, is that alright?" My mom asked.

Damn, I have to deal with that brat. "Mom, do I have to?" I complained. I heard Tine snicker at this and spare him a glare. He sticks his tongue out at me in response. What a nuisance... 

"Yes, you have to. Don't argue with your mother. Take him out for breakfast," she hands me some money. "Use this to treat you and your friend. I'm going to go now, I love you boys. It was nice meeting you, Tine!"

"Bye, love you," Phukong and I both say.

"Bye, ma'am!" Tine waved.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit across from Tine who is picking at his food. "I won't be able to watch my brother. Will you be able to, TIne?" I hate asking him to do this, but I need a favor. 

Tine frowned at this. "Why me?"

"I have to perform at a concert," I explained. "Come on, please help me."

"I wanted to watch you perform," Tine frowned. "Will you play a song I know? Like Nirvana! I liked their music."

He wanted to watch me play? That's weird. "I'll play a Scrubb song if you just watch my brother. You can take him with you or something."

"But he's old enough to take care of himself," Tine questioned.

I shake my head. "He's not responsible. My mom would also lose her mind."

"I have an idea, what if I ask my friends to watch him?" Tine asked.

I think for a moment. "Okay, that'll work."

_**TINE POV** _

I reach into my pocket and take out my phone. I swipe to the group chat and start typing:

**Tine: guys**

**Phuak is typing**

**Phuak: yeah?**

**Ohm is active**

**Ohm is typing**

**Ohm: yes.**

**Fong is typing**

**Fong: what is it?**

**Tine: can one of u watch sarawats brother? i want to watch him play a scrubb song.**

**Ohm: i dont like kids. hell no!**

**Phuak: im with my family rn i cant**

**Fong: how old is he? i dont like toddlers.**

**Tine: he's not that young. hes in college too i think.**

**Fong: WHY ON EARTH DO WE NEED TO WATCH A GROWN MAN?**

**Tine: THATS WHAT IM SAYING!**

**Ohm: i am not watching a grown boy.**

**Fong: ...**

**Tine: fong please**

**Fong is typing**

**Fong: ...um**

**Tine: PLEASE FONG**

**Fong: OKAY FINEEEEEE u owe me a math tutoring session**

**Tine: okay deal! i shared my location with you, just meet there.**

**Fong: fine. :/**

"Fong said he could do it!" I excitedly chirped. 

Sarawat nodded at this. "You really want to come just to see me play?"

"Yeah, why not? You're playing one of my favorite bands after all," I commented.

"One of? You only like one band."

"Not true, I like Nirvana now!" I retorted. I did, ever since Sarawat introduced me to their music I've been listening to them nonstop. I actually like their beats more than I would've ever expected. 

"You like Nirvana because I introduced it?"

"Yes, I'm happy you introduced them to me. I hope they'll have a concert here one day," I smiled.

"That's impossible, the lead singer took his own life," Sarawat sighed.

My expression dropped. Really? Why did he take his own life? That was awful. I wonder why Sarawat loved them so much. I hope it's not for any deeper reason. "You're not... relating... to that, right?"

Sarawat shook his head. "I used to. In high school I was unsure of my place in the world. I found really no meaning to it. I guess something changed in me."

Phukong soon returned to our table. "So, what's the plan? You gonna ditch me to hang out with your boyfriend?" 

Sarawat rolled his eyes. "No, Tine's friend is going to hang out with you during the festival, okay?"

"Ugh, why do I have to hang out with someone? Can't I just be by myself?" Phukong argued.

"No," Sarawat snapped. "Mom would kill me."

Phukong proceeded to let out a long sigh. "This sucks."

I notice Fong enter the restaurant, his gaze landing on our table as he walks over to us. "Hey guys!" 

Sarawat spares him a slight smile. "You can sit down. We're about to leave anyway. I hope my brother doesn't annoy you too much, but I do owe you for this Fong."

"Nah, you don't owe me anything. You two enjoy your concert," Fong smiled, sitting down beside Phukong. 

"Okay, have fun. Love you, Fong," I side hugged my friend as I stood up to leave with Sarawat. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**PHUKONG POV** _

This guy Fong was too quiet. We were walking around and he hadn't said a word to me, he just kept glancing around and hoping to spot someone he knew. I hated the awkward silence. How was my brother crushing on someone with such boring friends? I let out an annoyed sigh which catches Fong's attention. "Sorry," I replied, but he dismisses it without saying a word. "Fong, is it? Do you want to get something to eat?"

Fong looked up at me as if deciding what to say. Why is this guy so quiet? The guy is cute and all, but he's so quiet that it ruins his looks. "Yeah."

"Dude, are you uncomfortable or something? Why did you do this in the first place then? How about you just leave and we'll both be on our way?" I suggested.

Fong widened his eyes. Why does he look so offended now? "Are you really saying I'd betray my friend? I did this for my friend, not for you. If you're going to complain about me being quiet, then I have news for you. Just because I'm quiet with literal strangers doesn't mean I am uncomfortable. I am perfectly fine being here with you, but you're also being a bit rude. You haven't even used honorifics! Are we friends now or something?"

"You care about honorifics?" I question. "Are you that much older?"

"Well, no, but I feel like when you first meet someone you should respect them," Fong argued.

I finally got this guy speaking up. It took him long enough! Now that he's talking more I feel less awkward too. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"You're still not using honorifics," Fong sighed.

"You really want me to use honorifics?" 

"Yeah."

"No."

"What is your problem? Why is even Sarawat nicer than you?" Fong grumbled.

"Hey, my brother isn't mean. If that is what you're saying. He's just socially awkward. Do you want to go get a snack now I'll pay for you."

Fong shrugged. "Free food."

I'm stuck ordering food for someone who wants nothing to do with me. "You look familiar, who is your brother?" The girl running the snack booth asked.

"His name is Sarawat," I replied casually. "Can I get that too?" I pointed to the snack. "Fong, are you okay with that for a snack?"

Fong peaked over my shoulder. "Yes, that's fine."

"You're Sarawat's brother?!" She screeched. "No wonder you're so handsome. Can we take a picture with you?"

I look at Fong who seemed annoyed. He must not like my brother that much. "Do you not like my brother?"

Fong seemed confused now. "What? Your brother is fine. I'm annoyed because I'm hungry and this girl is keeping me back from having a meal."

"Oh," I replied. "Sorry, I can't take a picture right now. This guy gets grumpy when he's hungry apparently."

"Is he your boyfriend?" She questioned.

Fong grumbled curse words. "Yes, he's my boyfriend. Can you just freaking give me my snack before I eat him!?"

Jesus christ. Rule number 1: Remember not to leave Fong hungry. Wait, why am I saying that like I'll hang out with him again? The girl hands me the snack and I pay for it, handing it to Fong who snatches it from my hands. "Why are you so grumpy when you're hungry? Is that why you were quiet?"

Fong starts to stuff his face. "I was not grumpy!"

Yeah, sure you weren't...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

Sarawat finally was on stage and playing the Scrubb song I requested. Just like I expected, it was amazing. Sarawat was really talented with his voice and I couldn't help but be happy to see him performing so well. They finish up the song and I'm a bit confused on if I should go home or not. I should text him and ask.

**Tine: are you coming back or should i leave?**

**Sarawat is typing**

**Sarawat: I'm ocming back**

**Tine: okay!**

Of course, there's a typo. It's weird how I can understand most of his typos despite my friends claiming they're impossible to read. I turn around when feeling someone tap my shoulder. "Sarawat! That was really good. Do you want to go explore the festival?" I asked.

Sarawat shrugged. "Okay."

I lead him through the crowd to the snack booth. "Do you want anything to eat?" I'm ignoring the oogling girl who is staring at Sarawat.

"He can have anything he wants for free! If he just takes a picture with us," she giggled.

This is so annoying. We're both just hungry. Don't waste our time. I look over at Sarawat who is looking at the snacks with a slight frown. "Can we just get the snacks please? I'll take two," I hand her the change. She hesitantly takes it, annoyance on her expression as she hands us the snacks. "You shouldn't bother customers like that. Some people don't want to be put on the spot like that."

I hand Sarawat the snack and he takes it from me. "You didn't have to say that."

"I did," I retorted. "Some people need to understand privacy-"

"-Do you want to take a picture?!"

"A picture?" Oh, it's the polaroid booth. "Sure, I'll take one."

"What about Sarawat?" The girl asked.

"Don't bother, he doesn't like pictures," I stand behind the frame. I'm taken aback by Sarawat who comes into the frame, holding a wig and funny glasses. He starts to put them on me and I'm even more confused. "Hey, what the hell?"

"It's funny," Sarawat smiled.

Ah, I hate you. I'll keep it on just because it's making you smile. The girl takes the photo and Sarawat goes over to take the polaroid picture from her. I try to peak over his shoulder but he moves it away, snickering to himself. "Hey! Ai'Wat, show me!" 

Sarawat angles it so that I can see. I roll my eyes at how ridiculous I look. "You ruined Mr.Chic."

"You're still chic," Sarawat replied. He starts to walk towards the steps and I follow him. I sit beside him and notice he's examining the photo again. A small smile is on his face again; I can't help the grin that appears on my face either. "Do you want to listen to P'Dim's band?" Sarawat asked. 

"I guess," I replied. He grabbed my wrist and started to lead me back to the concert area. My face heats at this. 

The two of us stand in the crowd, listening to P'Dim's band. It's after a while that I'm bored with it. It wasn't my style of music anyway. "You seem bored," Sarawat pointed out.

"Huh? How did you know?"

"You weren't even paying attention to the band anymore. You've been staring at the ground for the past two minutes," Sarawat explained.

"Can we listen to another one of your bands?" I asked him.

Sarawat nodded, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone that had earphones wrapped around it. He unwraps it and puts one in my ear. The old 80's tune starts to play in my ear, and I look at him when a certain lyric starts to play. He looks at me too.

_I loved you since I knew ya_   
_I wouldn't talk down to ya_   
_I have to tell you just how I feel_   
_I won't share you with another boy_

My heart...

**END OF EP 4 REWRITTEN.**


	5. Episode Five

_**MIL POV** _

My friends jokingly started teasing each other after the concert. I was annoyed with them for some reason. My attention is drawn to a male who walks by me. "Hey, who is that?" I asked them.

"That's the university cheerleader, Tine," my friend replied.

Suddenly, I wasn't going to be bored this semester. Wait, what the hell? My fists clench when I notice Sarawat approach him with a drink. He hands it to him and the two walk off together. "Is that his boyfriend?"

"Who? Sarawat? Nah, Tine's just been hanging out with him lately from what I know."

Good.

**_FONG POV_ **

I hate to say this, but I liked hanging out with Phukong. He was annoyingly loud, but not as dumb as my friends. For instance, here he was, trying to balance a spoon on his nose. "You're not going to be able to do it, just give up."

"Wow, have some faith, Fong!" Phukong retorted.

Have faith in what? "I don't have faith in your ability to balance utensils."

"It's a good skill, Fong," Phukong grumbled.

His attitude changes and he stares off into the distance. What the hell is this about? Phukong seems to be staring at someone intensely. "You okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, question. Have you ever liked someone so much... but you've never even spoken to them?" Phukong asked.

What? That sounds so complicating. "No, not really. That's not liking someone. That's just attraction," I explained. 

Phukong frowned at this. "I like this guy over there." 

"Mil? Really? That guy's such a dick," I narrow my eyes at him. Why is he looking at Tine like that? What a creep! I'm about to beat him up. I start to stomp towards him but Phukong grabbed me. "Hey! Let me go!"

"What are you doing?" Phukong asked.

"He was checking out my friend! That's so weird!" I argued.

"You think he's a dick?" Phukong laughed.

I narrowed my eyes. "The biggest dick in the world."

Phukong rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's go before you beat him up."

"Let me beat him up!" I screeched, but Phukong drags me away.

"Let me feed you again!" Phukong begged. "Please don't beat up my crush!"

"Your crush sucks, let me beat him up!" I tried to squirm away. 

"I thought you were quiet and shy?" Phukong tried to say. "Why are you so strong?! Jesus christ!"

"I'm going to murder you, Mil! If you check out my friend one more time!" I scream loud enough that Mil notices. "Yeah, you! Asshole! Dick! Small shrimp dick!" 

Mil seemed confused at this. I hate this guy. I'm going to literally kill him. "It's not worth it, Fong!" Phukong keeps trying to drag me away.

"Stop defending your crush!" I yelled.

"I am not defending him! Wait, did you say he was checking out Tine? The guy my brother likes?" Phukong asked, letting me go.

I turn around to look at him. "Sarawat likes Tine?"

"Yes, you didn't know?" Phukong raised an eyebrow.

"Hell no! Now that gives me a bigger reason to beat him up! He's checking out your brother's crush!" I'm fuming!

"Wait, now I hate him too," Phukong crossed his arms. I stare at him when he says this. Oh, he's actually upset. This isn't good.

"Let's go back to the concert," I suggested, trying to change the topic. Phukong nodded at this. He seemed sad now. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SARAWAT POV** _

P'Dim announced to us that we'd need music partners. My gaze lingers on Tine who looks back at me. He spares me a smile before flashing the middle finger at me. I roll my eyes at this which causes him to snicker, but P'Dim smacks with him a newspaper. "Stop flirting, have you even been paying attention?" P'Dim snapped. Tine seems to flush red, and Green looks at me in annoyance.

"Yes, you said we need partners," Tine flashed him an innocent smile. P'Dim grumbled curse words in response. 

"Do you have a partner?" P'Dim questioned.

Tine points to me. Wait, me?! He never even asked. Why does he want to work with me? "Yes, Sarawat."

"Does Sarawat know this?" P'Dim narrowed his eyes.

Tine shrugged. "I want to work with him. Sarawat, will you be my partner?"

Everyone is looking at him. Why is he so loud sometimes? Of course, I want to work with you. I nod my head in response and Tine quickly scoots over to me. 

"Let's go to the back room," I suggested. Tine nodded and I notice Green pouting in the corner. Ah, don't be sad Green. P'Dim misses you a lot. You shouldn't hit on someone who doesn't like men.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

I turn on the camera and flash the camera a bright smile. "Greetings everyone! My name is Tine and I'm here with-"

"-Did P'Dim tell us if this was going to count against our grade or something?" Sarawat interrupted.

What is he talking about? I stop the video. "Sarawat, is now really the time?" I groaned. 

"It was a genuine question," Sarawat retorted.

Whatever. I have to restart now. I reach over to press record. "Okay, greetings everyone. My name is Tine and this is-"

"-Why does P'Dim just carry around newspapers? I honestly don't understand why he even had that. He barely can read a passage, let alone a newspaper."

"Ai'Wat!" I screeched. "Why are you so scattered today?"

Sarawat shrugged in response. "I'm asking good questions."

"Yeah, but can't they wait?!" I argued. "Let's try again." I press stop and then record again. "Hi, my name is Tine and this is-"

"-I lost the chords. Do you want to bake later? I want to watch scary movies with you, but I want to bake cookies too."

I'm going to kill him. Wait? Cookies? Scary movies? "Wait, you know how to bake?"

"No, but I could always learn," Sarawat replied.

I roll my eyes. "Can we take this seriously?"

"I'm being completely serious."

Saraleo...

"Are you sitting on it?" I question.

Sarawat sits up and grabs the chords from underneath him. He hands them to me. "Oops."

"Did you fart on it?"

"No."

"I don't believe you. I bet you farted on it."

"Tine, play the chords," Sarawat groaned.

"I have a question. Can you share that pick?" 

"Are you serious? There's only one pick," Sarawat sighed.

I think for a moment before grabbing the pick from Sarawat and a pair of scissors. I clip the pick in half. "There, now we have two!"

Sarawat facepalms so hard that I can hear him slap his forehead. "Tine!"

"What's the matter?" Did I upset him? I didn't mean to upset- oh. Sarawat's laughing. He's actually laughing? Why is he laughing?

"You fool, you can't cut in half a pick. That's not how it works," Sarawat finishes laughing, his head still red from the slap. 

He's not cursing at me? I just ruined his pick. Sarawat starts laughing again when seeing the pick on the floor. "You're going to owe me a new pick."

I don't even notice that I'm smiling.

My poor heart...

"I'm playing today, are you cheering?" Sarawat questioned.

"Yes, why?" 

"Cheer for me?" Sarawat asked.

"I can't, I'm on the opposite side."

"I'm not asking you to be on the opposite side of the field. Just cheer for me."

I narrow my eyes but smile. "Okay."

Sarawat looks happy after I say that. He ruffles my hair before leaving me alone. My heart starts beating rapidly again. Even if he didn't ask... I think I'd still cheer for him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just like I promised, I was cheering for Sarawat. I wasn't vocal about it, but I was supporting him. Every time he was about to kick the ball, I found myself hoping he'd make it. However, him falling made my heart drop. I do my best to pay attention, trying to also keep up with the cheer moves but also keep an eye out on him. Sarawat kicks the ball but this time makes it. 

He seems happy after that, running to his team members and high fiving them. It's then that I realize that Sarawat looks incredibly pretty when he's playing football. He seems carefree, even childish. My heart starts to beat at this. These thoughts have been appearing in my head a lot lately. It's starting to confuse me, but I don't know if I'm scared of them? Sarawat's team wins and I accidentally yell out a happy yell. My team looks at me in confusion and I turn bright red.

Can I die right now? I'm lucky that the games over. I notice Sarawat approaching me. "I heard you yell."

"I said I'd cheer for you," I retorted. 

"Are you proud of me?"

Does he want my approval? Why wouldn't I be proud? You're a good player, idiot. "Yes, you did really well!"

Sarawat smiled brighter at this. "Can you give me some of your water?" 

"But it has my saliva?" I don't question it and hand it to him. He starts to drink it and for some reason I start blushing at this. He's too pretty. It's bothering me! How does someone look that good drinking water?! What am I saying?

Sarawat finishes drinking some of my water and hands it back to me. "Do you want to hang out later?"

"Baking and horror movies, let me guess?" I question.

"Baking and horror movies," he nodded.

"Okay, my house or yours?"

"Yours."

"Text me when you're on the way. Make sure to buy aprons! I don't have any."

"Fine, fine," Sarawat retorted, waving me off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, I had plans you know," I try to say over the loud music blasting.

"Sorry, Tine," Fong cried out. "It's just... All of you guys are having these romantic adventures and I-I-"

"-What romantic adventures? I'm single!" Ohm interrupted.

"Romantic adventures?! I had plans tonight and you're ruining them," I groaned. 

Fong continued to cry. "You suck, Tine."

"Why are you even upset? Who broke your heart?" I questioned, now worried.

"No one, I just want someone to hold," Fong sobbed.

"He's so dramatic," Phuak sighed, gulping down his drink. 

I can't help but do the same. We're all getting drunk because of this silly situation. "Who needs a partner? You can just... I don't even know," Ohm shrugged.

"You can't hack partners, Ohm!" Fong cried louder.

"You could always try?" Phuak tried to joke. Fong ends up standing up and swinging at strangers.

"Fong!" I scream, my eyes land on Sarawat and his crew. Fong stumbles and ends up punching Boss. "I'm so sorry..."

Boss screeched in response to this. "That shit hurted!"

"Stop quoting American memes, are you okay?" Man asked. 

"He can't hit for shit, so I am fine," Boss retorted.

"Why did you scream then?" Ohm questioned.

Sarawat answers for him. "He was a drama student."

"That explains it," Phuak realized.

_**FONG POV** _

"Servant, hand me my phone!" I demand, pointing to Tine.

"Servant?!" Tine yelled, but he passes me my phone anyway. Sarawat sits down beside him. You're not cheeky. We all know you like him. I think. I don't know. Speaking of people and romance. Phukong gave me his number earlier and I've left him on read for hours. 

"I need to replyyy, tooooooo, himmmmmmmmmmm!" I slurred, grabbing my phone and turning it on.

I start typing to Phukong.

**Fong: i am osrRRY i DIDNT REPLYYYYYYYYYYYYY HELLO@#**

**Phukong is typing**

**Phukong: um what**

**Fong: ur mean.**

**Phukong is typing**

**Phukong: HUH?**

**Fong: im drunk and my friends suck**

**Phukong: WAIT IS THAT WHERE MY BROTHER WENT? WHERE ARE YALL?**

**Fong sent you his location**

**Phukong: On my way!**

**Phukong is typing**

**Phukong: NO On my way***

**Phukong: OMW******

**Fong: LOL**

Wait, did I just send him my location? Am I stupid? "Sorry, Wat, you're brother is coming." Sarawat spits out his drink.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

This is a disaster. Fong is going crazy and Sarawat's brother was now here. I just wanted to go watch movies. "We should all go back. Sarawat, will you help me take my friends to my apartment?"

Sarawat nodded. "You think It'll be easy?" He gestures to my entire friend group. Fong was running from Phukong, Ohm was on the floor crying, and Phuak was staring at his glass that had been empty for an hour now. 

"No, but can't you just help me?" I asked. Sarawat nodded again and we start to try and get our friends to go into the parking lot. It takes a few tries, but despite Fong punching Phukong about ten times, Phukong helped us get Fong to the parking lot. Sarawat was carrying Ohm who still was crying about his first love and how lonely he was. Man was helping Boss and Phuak who weren't that bad. 

"Phukong, can you take Fong home?" Sarawat asked, "I have to help Tine."

"I am a victim here!" Phukong argued. Fong started to sing twinkle star. "Okay, fine, I'll take him home. Fong, you owe me so much." Phukong throws Fong over his shoulder and leaves with him. Fong still loudly screaming about how he's single and tired of it. 

My friends are chaotic... 

I'm just thankful Sarawat was helping me. 

It was then at that moment that I remembered how drunk I was as well. I start to stumble and before long I fall down. Everything becomes swirly and confusing. All I can see is Sarawat hovering over me. "Tine? Tine? Are you okay?" He gently asked. 

I need to start this car. I lift my hands up and steer the car wheel. "Vroommmmm...."

"Tine, you're not in the car. You're on the floor of a parking lot. Come on, let me help you up," Sarawat starts to help lift me. I forget that Sarawat is taller than me sometimes. "Get on my back, will you?" He asked. I don't argue and scramble myself onto his back, holding onto his neck lazily. 

I still hear my friends yelling in the parking lot and Ohm crying. I had no idea Ohm was so emotional. I lose track of everything and I wake up to being in my room with Phuak and Ohm on the floor. I looked around for Sarawat and heard the faint sound of a guitar. I realize I have enough strength and make my way outside to the balcony. "Wat?"

"You're awake, are you still drunk?" Sarawat asked.

"Kind of," I admitted.

"Sit down then."

I do as told and sit down beside him. "Is that my guitar?"

Sarawat nodded. "Is your head hurting?"

"Yes..."

"Want me to play you a tune?" Sarawat suggested. I nodded in response and he starts to play the guitar. It's a calm tune, obviously because he didn't want to make my headache worse. Sarawat sings softly along to it, but his words are jumbled together and I'm half awake. I don't remember anything after that. Just that I'm tired.

Ah, I'm so tired.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up to the sound of Sarawat's voice saying my name. It all hits that I'm laying on his lap and I quickly sit up. Did I fall asleep on him? I guess I did. We're outside too. Did he stay outside with me just because I fell asleep? This is making my heart beat again. "Where did everyone else go?" I asked, yawning.

"They went home. Ohm said that he was embarrassed that we saw him crying. Phuak said he was going to go eat," Sarawat explained. "You should take a shower though. After, can I use yours? I want to take you out to eat."

Free food. Yes! I love food. "Okay," I shrugged, leaving to go shower. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to be a bit MIA this week. I have to help P'Dim with the music club. Is that okay?" Sarawat questioned.

I frowned. What about our horror movie night? I can't be selfish, but I'm upset. "I understand. Have fun with the club."

"Thanks, Tine," Sarawat smiled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((I AM KEEPING MANTYPES FIRST MEETING THE SAME, I AM NOT REWRITING THAT PART))

Sarawat wasn't lying when he said he'd be MIA. It's been two days and I haven't even seen him around. I noticed Pear sitting down by herself which I found odd. I go over to sit by her. "Hey, Pear, how are you?"

"Terrible," Pear admitted. 

"What's the matter?" I questioned.

Pear starts to cry. I hate seeing people cry. "Earn told me that her mom found out about us. She's not letting Earn date me. I'm not allowed to even talk to her in class because Earn told the teacher to keep an eye out for us!"

What the hell? Why would someone do that to their child? I feel so bad for Pear. "Do you want a hug?" 

Pear nodded and hugged me. She seems to cry harder at the affection. "I'm not good at relationships or advice, but I can tell that Earn really cares about you. Just be patient for her, Pear. Don't forget her and she'll find her way back to you. If you like her that much, she'll never forget you. Right now it might seem a bit hopeless, but everything happens for a reason. Earn is a strong girl and I believe she's going to make her way back to you. I know she will."

"Thank you, Tine," Pear sobbed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SARAWAT POV** _

"You seem upset, Earn. You haven't even bothered to look at the music notes," I pointed out, noticing how off Earn seemed today. Earn looks over at me and frowned. "Something happen with you and Pear?"

"My mom."

That's all she had to say for me to understand. "She found out, didn't she?"

Earn nodded. "What do I do?"

"You still live with her, right?" I asked.

Earn sniffed at this. "Yeah, I'm stuck living with her because I don't have a job yet nor a place to stay."

Maybe I could help her with this. I wanted to be a good friend to Earn, because coming out is a scary situation. "Earn, if I gave you some money for a hotel for the rest of the semester. Would that be okay? I'd just need you to get a job so you could pay me back. However, consider this free for the first few months."

Earn stopped crying. "Sarawat, I could never do that."

"You will have to. Nobody can save your relationship other than yourself. This is the first step. I am offering you help," I tell her again.

"You're amazing, Sarawat. I'll get a job! Thank you so much," she hugged me tightly. I awkwardly hug her back, the guitar on my shoulder making it hard.

"Here, take this for the first night," I hand her money. "The hotel near campus, right?"

"Yes, that'll be perfect!" Earn took the money from me and hugged me again. "You're amazing, Sarawat."

No, I'm just doing what I'd hope someone would do for me in this situation. My dad doesn't even know that I like guys. So Earn, I'm just understanding you more than you think.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

I can't believe I forgot makeup wipes. This was the third time this month. I'm a mess today. Everyone is emotional and I'm overwhelmed. How am I supposed to make everyone happy? Fong is getting even sadder and alone, and I feel useless. Ohm doesn't like talking about his feelings but ever since he got drunk and exposed his vulnerable side; he won't talk to me! Without Sarawat, I really was starting to realize how I don't take care of myself.

He was the one texting me reminders to eat. He was the one who actually checked in on me. Everyone else seems to forget that I am a human being and struggle too. Despite all this, I knew they cared for me. Just I can't understand how to make everyone feel better. I want to be able to, but I'm helpless. I want to cry. I feel alone again. All my friends are struggling and I'm starting to realize how emotionally alone I am. Despite having a good friend group, they all have their own problems. I realized they're not just my friends. They're people with their own problems.

I've been making my life revolve around them and girls; everything seems weird now. I don't notice Man and Boss until they're right in front of me. "Are you about to cry?" Man questioned.

"No!" I replied defensively. I'm not going to cry in front of you. I start to look behind them, hoping that Sarawat was with them. Why am I looking for him?

"Sarawat didn't come with us," Boss added. "If you're looking for him, just tell him. Don't sit here and suffer alone? It's okay to want company. You also are about to cry."

Why was Boss oddly good at advice? It was a bit weird. "I feel like I annoy him."

"You don't," Man shrugged. "Let's take a photo together." I can't respond before he snaps a photo of all three of us. My phone dings in a notification. @Mansz tagged you in a post. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man and Boss left awhile ago, I still sit on the bench in my own thoughts. I can't handle the silence so I text Ohm, making sure he's okay first.

**Tine: ohm why are you avoiding us?**

**Ohm is typing**

**Ohm: i just feel kind of uncomfortable around you guys.**

**Tine: why?**

**Ohm: I don't know.. you guys have always seen me as this guy who doesn't care about dating and is carefree. last night kinda changed that if that makes any sense :(**

**Tine: it doesn't matter, ohm. you're my friend. i'll always see you as my friend. just because you have vulnerabilities won't change that. i like you being yourself after all. if you think we'd just abandon you for that, don't feel that way.**

**Ohm: i don't like opening up to you guys. i feel like you guys don't take things seriously sometimes.**

**Tine: dude, that was us before. lately, i think we're getting older. i care about you. it's okay to be serious!**

**Ohm: tine this means a lot.**

**Ohm is typing**

**Ohm: i love you man**

**Tine: ilyt dude :(**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FONG POV** _

My phone lights up with a notification. Let me guess, it's my friends? Probably. They're probably going to yell about something dumb again.

**Phukong sent you a message.**

**Phukong: hey my brother is trying to get in contact with tine bc he saw his post and now he wont stop bothering me bc apparently he things u and i are besties.**

**Fong: dude idk where tine is.**

**Phukong: yooo whats up with you?**

**Fong: nothing is up.**

**Phukong: k**

**Fong: ITS JUST THAT EVERYONE SEEMS TO BE GOING ON THESE MAGICAL ADVENTURES AND I JUST KINDA FEEL LIKE THAT NAMELESS SIDE CHARACTER THAT HELPS HIS FRIENDS WITH THEIR SHIT. and now my friend group is fighting and being stupid and i want us all to be okay. but everytime we try to be serious we crack jokes and i dont kNOW and i hurt you yesterday. i literally kciked you and i am sososoosd sorry about that i never mean to hurt anyone when im drunk. i was just going through it.**

**Phukong: JESUS CHRIST THATS A LOT**

**Fong: im sory :(**

**Phukong: okay i think you're overthinking it. like i had a crush on that guy mil but i'm starting to get over it..**

**Fong: you've been sending me snapchats of you watching the Kardashians, you are NOT over it.**

**Phukong: come watch them w me**

**Fong: but my friends**

**Phukong: dude, i think you need a break from being everyones emotional support. let's just have fun. you don't have to worry about being in a relationship. you just have to have some fun. we can go to the movies if u want?**

**Fong: ...**

**Fong: ok**

**Phukong: HELL YEAH**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**TINE POV** _

"Why are you just sitting here looking miserable?" Sarawat?! How did he find me?

"How did you know I was here?"

Sarawat showed me his phone. "Man told me, plus the picture."

I nodded. "Sorry, you didn't have to come."

"Why do you look like you're about to cry?" Sarawat questioned. "Is everything okay?"

"My friends are having issues. Pear is having issues. I'm having issues. I forgot my makeup wipes. Everything is just going bad for me today," I admitted. "You've been completely out of my life too, so that's a bit disappointing."

"I've been busy, Tine. Why didn't you just call me and tell me this was happening? I said I'd be MIA, I never said I'd ignore you," Sarawat scolded.

I frowned. "I didn't want to bother you."

"You don't bother me. Earn always trusts me with her makeup wipes because she forgets them. You're lucky I brought them," Sarawat takes them out of the packet and he starts to gently rub off the makeup on my face. 

Once again, my heart starts beating fast. The feeling of sadness and helplessness starts to leave. "You came here just to wipe my face?" I flash him a bright smile.

Sarawat sighed. "Yes, you looked miserable in the picture too."

"I am miserable," I pouted.

"I see that," he continued to wipe my face. I can't help but start looking at every small detail on his face while he leans in closer to see better. Sarawat's so pretty. 

"Movie night?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight," Sarawat repeats.

"We can bake?"

"We'll bake, yes," Sarawat agreed.

"Okay, deal!" I playfully punch him, but I'm caught off guard to him pulling me into a hug. Oh... My heart... I want to... I want to cry.

"It's okay to be sad," Sarawat finally said. "Stop pretending."

Oh... "Saraleo, you're going to make me kick you. I don't like-like feeling vulnerable," I admitted. 

"No one is going to see, I will even close my eyes," Sarawat tells me.

I start to cry...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SARAWAT POV** _

I make sure to buy aprons and knock on Tine's door holding the bag of baking supplies and movies that he wanted to watch. Tine answers the door and pulls me in excitedly. "Okay, so you've never baked anything before?" Tine questioned, leading me to the kitchen.

"No, never," I admitted. He grabbed the spare apron and puts it on himself. I do the same. 

"Okay, check the box, what temperature do the preheat the oven?" Tine asked.

I look all around the box before finding it, "365 degrees." 

"Preheat it, I'm going to grab a bowl," Tine points to the oven.

How do I preheat an oven? I walk over to the oven and stare at it. I pull out my lighter from my pocket and start waving it around inside the oven. How am I supposed to know if it's at the right temperature? "Am I doing this right?"

Tine gasped at this and grabbed my lighter. "That isn't how you preheat an oven, Sarawat! Here, look," he shows me how to turn the oven on. These buttons are confusing. I don't like messing with buttons. He pours the mix into the metal bowl and starts mixing it with a whisk. 

"What do I do to help?" I asked. 

Tine hands me an egg. "Break it over the bowl."

I crack the egg and pour it into the bowl. Tine gives me a proud look and he starts to mix it again. The cookie dough starts to form properly and I'm suddenly craving to taste it. I reach my finger towards the bowl and yelp when Tine slaps my hand away. "I wanted to-"

"-Don't use your fingers!" Tine snapped, he hands me the whisk. "Lick the dough off this."

I don't argue and sit there licking the dough off. Tine moves the bowl over to the stove and pulls out a baking sheet. "Help me form the shape of the cookies, Wat." 

I walk over to him after washing my hands and start to place the cookie dough onto the sheet after rolling it. "What if they're too small?"

"Then they'll just be smaller cookies," Tine casually said. "Haven't you eve- you have dough on your nose."

"I do?" 

Tine snickers before reaching out to wipe it off my nose. He stares at me and I notice his face turn bright red. Why is he acting this way? He's acting as if he likes me. "Let's just wait for the cookies to bake," he sits on the counter. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

We were about thirty minutes into the movie and Sarawat was barely reacting to the jumpscares. Then there was me, about to piss my pants if one more jumpscare happened. I slowly reached for the plate of cookies on the table, chewing on one in fear. "What is that?!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at the wall when seeing a shadow move. 

"That was my shadow, Tine," Sarawat chuckled to himself. 

"That was a ghost! I know it was a ghost!" I wrap myself in a blanket, hiding from seeing the screen.

"This movie isn't that scar-shit!" Sarawat jumped.

I narrow my eyes at him. "It's not that scary, Sarawat."

"I was trying to make you feel better," he lied, gritting his teeth in an anxious manner.

Wow, Sarawat actually was scared too. I guess he was just composing himself better. The music starts to get eerie and I slowly scoot closer to Sarawat, not wanting to freak out. I'm surprised to see that Sarawat didn't move away. Huh, was he that comfortable with me?

"Wat," I said with a shaky voice.

"Yes, Tine," he hesitantly replies. 

I give him the brightest innocent smile I could muster. "I forgot to turn on my hallway light, can you please do it?"

Sarawat's expression drops to horror. "You want me to go there all by myself?!"

"It's not scary! You said you weren't scared!" 

Sarawat frowned but still stood up to go to the hallway. He switches the lights on and nervously runs back to sit beside me. I hand him some of my blankets and end up wrapping the two of us in it, the two of us hiding our faces in the blanket whenever something spooky would happen. For some reason, Sarawat being afraid too made me feel less intimidated by the situation. It made me feel secure knowing I wasn't alone with feeling scared.

I look over and realize how close his face is to mine, but he's too busy staring at the television to notice. The two of us had been drinking as well during the movie, but I had enough confidence out of nowhere to scoot even closer to him. The warmth of his body leaning onto mine made me feel even more comfortable. I can't be bothered anymore, I scoot completely into his side and rest my head on his shoulder. A small smile on my face at how content I felt. 

I stare at the screen but right as jumpscare is about to happen, Sarawat covers my eyes. Ah, he really cared that much about me not being spooked? I'm a bit drunk and also sleepy, so the thought process for my next action isn't processed. 

I kiss Sarawat on the cheek.

**END OF EP 5 REWRITTEN**


	6. Episode Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the novels canon, Tine is supposed to be shorter than Sarawat by a lot. However, I know Bright and Win are the same height, but in this story I liked the dynamic of Tine being on Sarawat's shoulder and want to write his character to fit the canon description over him. You can still view him as Win, go ahead, but in the novel he is significantly shorter than Sarawat. I believe Tine is about 5'7 and Sarawat is maybe 6'2? I'm not sure if the novel directly states how short Tine is and how tall Sarawat is, but in novel art, Tine is WAY shorter. 
> 
> I also am rewriting this, remember. Scenes will not be COMPLETELY the same. I wanted this fic to show all genres of music, as the whole point of Sarawat's character is he's a music nerd. But in the show we only get him CONSTANTLY singing Scrubb. So I wanted Sarawat to have his own choices in what he sings and what he listens to. I also wanted Tine to expand on his music taste too, hence why Nirvana is such a big part in their growing relationship. :))

**_TINE POV_ **

I wake up on my couch to see that Sarawat is gone. However, I remember everything. I think that's why I start to feel anxious. Did he leave because of what I did? I don't know why I did that. Did I ruin everything? Are we not going to talk? My door is thrown open and I'm taken aback to see my friends.

"Spare key, hey! What's wrong with you?" Phuak asked, Ohm and Fong sit on my bed beside me.

"Sarawat was here and he left you, so now you're freaking out? What happened?" Fong randomly asked.

My eyes widen. How does he even know this? Ohm and Phuak are now staring at me in anticipation. I have to be honest, they're my friends. "He came over and we hung out. We baked and then watched movies. I was pretty drunk and I cuddled him and-and I kissed him on the cheek," I hid my face in my hands. 

I'm expecting to get yelled at, but it's just silent and I start to hear slow clapping. I look up to see Fong slowly clapping. "Are you guys mad at me?"

"No," they all answered. 

"Why would we be mad? Actually, I'm mad at Sarawat. Why did he just leave you?" Ohm huffed.

"He didn't, he left a note for Tine explaining that he had football practice," Fong says, showing us the note he found on my desk.

"I'm so confused guys. I don't know anymore," I answered honestly.

Phuak finally speaks up. "Don't wait to tell us if you're dating him. It's okay to like him. We're not judging you for that. It's just confusing because you've only dated girls. That's why you feel confused. It's okay to feel like that."

Ohm nodded. "I agree."

"I have to go to the music club anyway. Have you guys done the project for math yet?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah, we sent it to you," Fong replied. "Tine, are you going to pretend you don't remember?"

"I don't know!" I yelled, quickly leaving the room with clothes to change into after my shower.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment I arrive at the music club is the moment where I realize the situation is bigger than I truly expected. Sarawat stared at me with an unreadable expression. I decide that I can't do this. I bite my lip and turn around, speeding out the door. "Tine?" I hear my voice being called by Sarawat. "Tine!" I've suddenly turned around. Sarawat holds tightly to my wrist, a desperate look on his face.

"Do you remember last night?" Sarawat pleaded. 

How am I going to tell him the truth? I'm so scared. "We baked and watched movies."

"That's it?" Sarawat asked. "Tine, please, you don't remember anything else?"

Stop looking at me like that... My heart hurts. Why do you look so sad? You should be angry with me. "I have to go to class, Sarawat. Please let's talk later."

"You were drunk last night," Sarawat pointed out. "I hardly drank anything though. Tine, I remember everything."

"I have class," I stuttered, escaping his grip and running off. I'm so sorry, but I am too afraid to talk about this right now. I need time to process everything. I need time away from you, Sarawat. It's time I actually start thinking about what my heart has been trying to tell me.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lied, I didn't have class. I took a taxi straight to someone who I hadn't seen in a while. The moment the door opens I throw my arms around the person and cry. "What the- Tine?" My brother right away hugged me back. "Tine, what is wrong?!"

"I'm so confused, Type," I cried, holding my big brother closer. Type manages to get me inside, sitting me on the couch. 

"Why are you confused?" Type questioned.

"There's this guy, Type. Lately, this guy named Green was trying to pursue me, so my friends suggested I fake date someone-"

"-That is so dumb," Type interrupted. "But continue."

"This guy is called Sarawat and he... He takes really good care of me, I guess. I thought everything was fake, and I think he's faking it. I'm just confused about my feelings for him. I've never liked a boy before," I felt myself cry more. Type pulls me into a hug though, holding me into his shoulder.

"Tine, you don't need to process any of this. It's okay to be confused right now, but I think if this guy... takes such good care of you, then why are you so scared of liking him?" Type questioned.

I frowned. "I kissed his cheek yesterday. Then today when he tried to confront me about it, I ran away and said I didn't remember."

"You can't do that, Tine. You've got to be mature about it. If you like someone, you'll just know. If you feel content with him, don't ruin that by messing it up by miscommunications and lies," Type scolded.

I'm interrupted by my phone notification and I reach over to check my phone. Man posted an Instagram photo? I check it and am shocked to see the caption over Sarawat who seemed injured. "Type, he broke his leg!" 

"No one is stopping you from going," Type smiled. "Only you can decide what you want to do."

I don't even hesitate to leave and find Sarawat.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrive at the football field and look around for Sarawat. Where is he? I notice Man and quickly run up to him. "Where is Sarawat? Is he okay?"

"Woah, calm down, Tine. You look like someone died," Man replied.

I'm anxious for your friend! Why are you even questioning me? I roll my eyes. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here," Sarawat's voice interrupts me from having a breakdown in front of Man. I turn around and look straight at his leg which was bruised.

"H-he said you had a broken leg?"

Sarawat stared at me, seeming to process what I said. "Don't believe everything you hear."

He seemed mad at me. "Are you okay?"

"It's just a bruise."

He's upset with me, I can tell. "Sarawat."

"Tine, do you remember last night?"

Yes, I remember last night! I want to tell you I remember. I want to just shout at you that I remember! I wish it was that easy. You would hate me though. You probably think that's gross. What if you think I'm gross? Sarawat shakes his head at my silence, turning to leave. "Can I disinfect your wound?"

"It's fine, Tine," Sarawat replied. "You're just going to say you don't remember this either. 

I want to cry. I've really hurt Sarawat, haven't I? "Where are you going?"

"To celebrate with my team. We're going to drink. I doubt you want to come. You're just going to say you don't remember," Sarawat mumbled, walking off to Man and Boss.

I contain my need to cry and scream at that moment. I dial Fong's number and call him. "Are you guys doing anything later?"

"We're going to the bar, I was just about to text you. Want us to pick you up?" Fong asked.

"Yeah, thank you," I mumbled.

"You sound upset. We'll be there soon," Fong answered before hanging up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SARAWAT POV** _

Tine's words hurt me. The fact that everything seemed like a joke to him made me angrier. I didn't even bother drinking with my friends in celebration. I just stared at my glass. Man and Boss knew better than to talk to me when I was upset because I hated talking about my drama. I notice Tine come in with his friends, he and I make eye contact and stare at each other for a while. Tine looks upset. He looks away and goes back to talking to his friends. 

Sometimes I wish I knew what was going on in his mind. Am I just a joke to you, Tine? I don't know anymore. I never wanted this to happen. I always tried to keep my feelings away, but I knew in the end... it was impossible. Tine's friends were trying desperately to cheer him up, but he didn't seem to even crack a smile. All he did was drink one after another. I noticed Fong try to stop him from drinking more, but Tine continued. 

I quickly stand up when Tine falls unconscious on the table. I walk over to them and shake Tine. "Tine?! Tine? Are you okay, Tine? What happened?"

Fong sighed. "He has bad alcohol resistance." 

"I'll take him home, if that's okay with you guys?" I asked them.

They shrug in response. Fong nodded though. "Take care of him, Wat, he's been a bit emotional lately."

I know. I know first hand how emotional he's been. I hoist Tine onto my back and once again, take him home. "M' sorry, Sarawat. I'm so confused with myself," he slurred. He must be babbling. However, that hurts me. Is he really feeling that way? I didn't want that to happen. "Wat, m' really sorry. Please forgive me. I don't like it when you're mad at me. Stop being mad at meee."

Tine, you're so... I like you so much, Tine. Please just realize this. Just break my heart so I can move on already. I can't keep doing this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

I wake up to thirty notifications asking if I'm okay. All from my brother and friends. 

**Tine is active**

**Tine is typing**

**Tine: hey sorry i didn't see all this. who took me home?**

**Fong: sarawat**

**Tine: he... took me home?**

**Ohm: yeah he was really worried**

**Tine: isnt he mad at me?**

**Phuak: more like in love with u LMFAO**

**Fong: ^**

**Ohm: pretty sure thats true**

**Read 9:30 A.M**

**Ohm: cmon TINE DONT LEAVE ME ON READ**

Sarawat is not in love with me. That was ridiculous. I had to fix things between us though. I can't stand seeing him mad at me. 

**Tine: meet at the cafe**

**Fong: gotchu**

**Ohm: can we work on homework**

**Tine: yup just go.**

**Phuak: kk**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When you said cafe, I didn't think you meant the cafe's bathroom," Fong announced. "What are we doing here?"

Privacy, duh. "Because I wanted to be alone with you guys."

"Wait, why are we still doing the fake dating thing? Green doesn't even bother you anymore," Fong realized.

Phuak and Ohm both nodded their heads at this. "Yeah, he doesn't even bother you anymore."

"You're right," I realized.

"When will you tell Sarawat to stop flirting then?" Phuak asked. 

My heart sank. "Oh."

"You didn't think this would last forever, right? You need to process your feelings, but the fake flirting has to end at some point," Ohm explained.

They're right. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You lied to me, Tine. All along Sarawat was fake flirting with you," Green interrupted me from going to the music club. 

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

Green rolled his eyes. "You guys literally talked about it in a public area. One of my friends overheard you guys in the bathroom. She works at that cafe."

"Shit," I murmured. 

"It was all fake, why did you do that?"

"Who said it was fake?" Sarawat interrupted. He stares at Green before speaking up again, "I'm doing this because I am genuinely like Tine." 

"No, you're lying," Green retorted.

"Fine, I'll prove to you," Sarawat walks over to me and quickly whispers something in my ear. "Can I kiss you?"

My heart starts beating fast again. My poor heart. That returning ache is back. Sarawat slowly leans closer to me, and right when he's about to meet my lips, Green pulls Sarawat back. "Okay, I get it. I'll leave you two alone now," Green sighed, leaving. 

"D-did you mean all of that?"

"I'm still helping you, aren't I?" He asked.

I nodded. "Oh, okay."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tine, this is just getting annoying. If you want to know that he likes you, why don't you just ask him?" Fong repeated for the tenth time.

"Because he could hate me. Do you know how awkward it is to come out and ask a guy if he likes another guy? It should be normalized, but it's not!" I crossed my arms.

Ohm thinks to himself. "Well, he's playing later at the bar. Why don't you ask someone to fake flirt with you and see if he gets jealous?"

I facepalmed. "Why is everything fake?"

"I mean, we're trying here!" Ohm defended.

"What if he doesn't get jealous?"

"I don't think jealousy determines if you like someone. I mean, he could just be one of those guys that are silently jealous," Phuak pointed out.

"At this point, what harm could it do?" Fong sighed. "Just try it, I'm tired of hearing you complain about this."

I roll my eyes. "So, how are you and Phukong?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

Fong turned bright red. "Shut up!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want me to make a boy jealous so that he somehow magically shows that he's into you? Are you on crack, Tine? I'm not even into men!" My friend Tara exclaimed. Tara worked at the bar as a waitress. 

"Can't you just pretend?" 

"Can I pretend to like men? No."

I sighed. "Are you into girls?"

"No, I'm into nothing. I like being alone. Men are gross. Just don't wanna date anyone."

"I need to know, Tara," I begged.

She seems to soften at this. "Are you that desperate to know if a guy likes you?"

"It's not-I don't know," I honestly say. "I'm so confused."

"I think if you're going through such great lengths to see if he likes you back... then you've got to like him as well," Tara nudged me. "I've seen you bring your little girlfriends in here. I've never seen you pursue them though. Here you are, trying to find out if some dude likes you. Tine, I think jealousy isn't going to show you that. You have to talk to hi-"

Tara is interrupted by girls screaming. My attention is at the entrance where Sarawat walks in holding his guitar. He notices me and walks over, moving away from the girls trying to get his attention. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was bored."

  
Tara eyes him. "Who is she?" Sarawat questioned. 

"My name is Tara, you?" 

"Sarawat, nice to meet you," he reaches over to shake her hand. "Watch me play?"

I frown. "As if."

"You've always done it before," Sarawat pointed out. Tara kicks my leg under the table. 

I sigh. "Okay." I eye Tara who smiles to herself.

"By the way, I'm going to be around Scrubb tomorrow because I'm performing too. Do you want their autograph? You'll come with me, right?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly. 

"Alright, I've got to go now." Sarawat leaves and a man introduces him. "My friend wanted to play a song dedicated to someone today. It's a special song that even I'm not familiar with. Mystery of love."

"That's from an artist who speaks English. I guess he's covering it in Taiwanese," Tara whispered.

How come I've never heard of that song? I'm surprised Sarawat hasn't shown me. A calm beat starts to play with small guitar strums from Sarawat, he leans into the microphone and starts to sing. 

" _Oh, to see without my eyes. The first time that you kissed me_ ," Sarawat was looking right at me. What does this mean?

Sarawat continued though, " _Boundless by the time I cried. I built your walls around me. White noise, what an awful sound. Fumbling by Rogue River. Feel my feet above the ground. Hand of God, deliver me_."

My heart starts to beat. Is he talking about me? What does the lyric mean though? What does he mean by building my walls around him? " _Oh, oh woe-oh-woah is me. The first time that you touched me._ " This song is soothing, but it's making my heart ache so much.

Why does Sarawat seem a bit emotional too? He's smiling at me too... What does all of this mean? Sarawat, I don't understand. " _Oh, will wonders ever cease? Blessed be the mystery of love_." The mystery of love? That lyric hit me. The same confusion of never being in love once again striking something in me. My eyes start to water and I'm unsure why.

" _Lord, I no longer believe. Drowned in living waters. Cursed by the love that I received. From my brother's daughter. Like Hephaestion, who died. Alexander's lover. Now my riverbed has dried. Shall I find no other_?" Why do I feel like Sarawat is asking me this personally? What doesn't he believe? I think I've hurt him.

" _Oh, oh woe-oh-woah is me. I'm running like a plover. Now I'm prone to misery. The birthmark on your shoulder reminds me._ " Tara reaches over to pat me on the shoulder.

"You're crying," she whispered.

Am I? I don't know why. Sarawat's voice interrupts my thoughts. The next lyric hurting me more, " _How much sorrow can I take_?" He pauses, " _Blackbird on my shoulder_." 

  
Sarawat seems more emotional again. " _And what difference does it make_." He's so blurry because of how my eyes are tearing up. " _When this love is over?_ " That's why I'm scared. " _Shall I sleep within your bed. River of unhappiness. Hold your hands upon my head. 'Til I breathe my last breath_."

I notice how the bar seems quiet. I also notice how they seem to be noticing that he's staring straight at me too. " _Oh, oh woe-oh-woah is me. The last time that you touched me. Oh, will wonders ever cease? Blessed be the mystery of love_..."

When the song finishes, my instant reaction is to leave. My emotions were everywhere. My heart was aching more than I had ever felt. I was more confused than I ever had been. I start to walk to the exit before bumping into something. "Oh, Tine?"

Who are you? "How do you know my name?" I wipe the tears off my cheek.

"Are you crying? My name is Mil, how could I not know you? You're the university cheerleader! Can I take a picture with you?" I still feel more tears running down my cheek. How is this guy wanting a selfie right now? I'm vulnerable. 

"Yeah, sure, okay," I quickly reply, just wanting to go home. Mil takes the photo and leaves me alone. I feel even more uncomfortable then I did before. I start to leave again until someone grabbed my wrist. I turn around and harshly pull away, but stop when seeing it was just Sarawat. 

"Where are you going?"

I try to hold in my tears. "I just need some time."

"Time for what?" Sarawat questioned. 

_**SARAWAT POV** _

Tine looks incredibly confused and emotional. I didn't mean for that to happen with the song. I just sang how I felt. I wasn't trying to... pressure him. Tine speaks up again, "Away from you."

"Why are you acting this way?" 

"Because I'm confused!" Tine cried out. 

What is he so confused about? I need to stop this. "It was just a song, Tine. I was just singing a song. Why are you taking this so hard?"

"That's it? It's just a song? Did you mean nothing towards it? You just stared at me the entire time and-and... I was the one being stupid?" Tine stuttered. I noticed how red his cheeks were. He must've been drinking while listening to the song. 

"That's not what I'm saying. What do you want from me? Do you want me to be honest with you? Do you want me to protect you? What do you want? Tine, I'm trying not to hurt you!" I defended.

Tine shook his head and pulled away from me. "That's not what I want! I don't want you to protect me. I just want you to be honest with me. I'm not a child!"

"If I tell you, you'll react just like you did. You'll say you don't remember! Because guess what? You're drunk, Tine! You don't even know what you want," I argued.

Tine widened his eyes. "Wow. I'm going home. You're right, I'll probably forget."

"I already called you a cab," I sighed. 

"You really confuse me, Sarawat. I hope you know that." Tine turned to leave. As if you don't confuse me more, Tine. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

I don't remember much of last night. My head is aching, but I do remember kissing Sarawat on the cheek. I also remember listening to some song he was performing. I check my phone to see I had a few messages from Sarawat and my brother. I decide to reply to Sarawat first.

**Sarawat: I'm learning to type better for you. Did you make it home safe?**

**Sarawat: I hope you did.**

**Sarawat: Tine, it's morning and the concert is about to start. Where are you?**

Shit! The concert. I quickly got ready. I hope I'd arrive on time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I run up the stairs and let out an exhausted breath when seeing Sarawat. He looks at me in annoyance. "Am I too late?" 

"Yes, they stopped the fan meet around thirty minutes ago. You still have time to go to the concert though. Do you want to?" Sarawat asked.

I nod. "Yes!"

"Do you remember anything?"

I frowned. I don't remember. "Not really."

"Okay," Sarawat shrugged. The two of us head off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't even see them," I complained. Trying to get on my tiptoes. I wasn't even that short! Sarawat snickered beside me. "Shut up, you're taller and you can see."

"You're short, I know," Sarawat pointed out.

I pout. "I'm not even that short."

"To me, yes."

"You're a building, Wat. I know you can't relate, but at least feel my pain!" I huffed.

Sarawat looked at me with a slight look of pity this time. "You really cannot see?" 

I shake my head.

"If I help you onto my shoulders, will you be able to see better?" 

"Won't that hurt you?" I asked.

"I've carried you before, you're light," Sarawat answered. 

"I guess," I decide. Sarawat helps me onto his shoulder, and as I sit on his shoulders I ruffle his hair to annoy him. Sarawat let out curse words and complained about how he couldn't see. "Now you know my pain."

"If I let go of your legs, you will fall!" Sarawat reminded. "I cannot see, please move my hair out of my eyes, nuisance."

Nuisance? That nickname again! I rolled my eyes but still brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "You're helpless." 

Sarawat snickered. "Can you see better?"

"Yes, I can."

Scrubb sings their love song and I ignored the beating feeling in my heart again until it became annoyingly louder. I can't help the small smile on my face with how Sarawat is risking his shoulders and back just to help me see the concert. Ah, my heart...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a pretty good concert. I remember my first Scrubb concert like it was yesterday. I was so excited back then!" I rambled.

"I know," Sarawat casually says. 

I freeze at this. He... knows?

"What? How do you know that?"

_**END OF EP 6 REWRITTEN** _


	7. Episode Seven

_**SARAWAT POV** _

I want to tell Tine right there and then. I'm tired of hiding that I knew him before. I start to speak up but Tine interrupted me. "Sarawat." 

"Tine," I replied. My heart starts beating with anxiety. I have to tell him.

"I need to say something."

Please no... I don't want you to hate me. I'm guessing he figured it out. "What is it?"

"I may be confused about my sexuality. I think I like guys, but I'm a bit confused."

"Why are you confused?" I questioned. What is going on?

_**TINE POV** _

I clench my fists. "I remember, Sarawat."

"You remember?"

"I was lying when I said I didn't. I truly don't remember last night, but I remember kissing you on the cheek. I remember that. I'm sorry for lying to you," I said honestly. 

"Why are you telling me this now? Was I your experiment?" Sarawat replied.

I widen my eyes. "No! That's not why I did that. I said I think I like guys, but I know that because I think I like you." I feel overwhelmed by admitting that and quickly wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him. "I know you're probably angry at me for lying. I know I've been hurting your feelings, but I had stuff to process. If you could just be patient with me, and not disgusted. Just give me a few days to see if I truly like you. Let me also show you that I do..."

Sarawat seemed to be breathing slowly, but I could hear his heart beating fast. "You're such an idiot," he sighed, hugging me back. "You can take all the time you need, but I hope you can let me explain what I said earlier. I'll tell you after you fully understand yourself."

Thank you, Sarawat.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so this is a lustful party. Everyone has to speak their mind!" Man randomly announced.

"Lustful? You perv! It's just a party," Fong argued.

Phukong chokes on his drink. "Since when are parties lustful?"

"Every party is lustful, Phukong. Hence why people lose their virginities at these kinds of things," Man explained.

"Don't corrupt my brother," Sarawat facepalmed.

"He's already corrupted," Fong rolled his eyes. "Did you know he unironically watches Jojo Siwan?"

"She's entertaining! What else can I do over the weekends?" Phukong huffed.

"You watch Jojo Siwan? The glitter girl?" I questioned.

"Yes, and what about it?" Phukong pouted. 

"But you already asked me about my Scrubb concert. I told you it was my first concert ever," I explained.

"I think you're lying," Man retorted. " I think it was when Sarawat was holding you up to see."

I didn't even think about that. My face heats at this and I look down. "I'm going to get a drink." 

I sit up and leave for the kitchen. I lean on the counter as I drink my water, still blushing. "You alright, Tine?" Ohm approached me, sitting on the counter beside me.

"I forgot to tell you guys, but I may have confessed to Sarawat kind of sorta? Don't be mad," I quickly bowed in respect.

Ohm laughed at this. "How many times do we have to tell you? We're not mad at you. What did he say?"

"He was really... understanding. I hugged him because I was scared of seeing his reaction, but he hugged me back," I explained.

"You're so silly, Tine. Despite being afraid of him rejecting you or being grossed out by him, you still trusted him with your feelings. Enough to even hug him. Maybe he's just your safe place?" Ohm teased.

I actually took it literally though. "I'm starting to think so."

"So, you're done fake flirting? Took you a while," Ohm chuckled.

"Thanks, Ohm. I won't forget you guys though. You guys are my best friends after all," I smiled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((im not rewriting the music club scene, it panned out the exact same... jus pretend its here))

I'm so tired after that entire party and music club meetings, that being home seemed so refreshing. My door starts being knocked on, interrupting my peace and quiet. Ugh, who could it be? I walk over to the door and open it to see Green. "What are you doing here, Green?"

"Please, I need your help. My ex is really violent and I need to hide. I thought I could count on you because you've been so nice to me in the past despite making you uncomfortable!" Green begged. 

Are you serious? Well, I can't say no to him. "Fine," I let him inside and lock my door. "Who is your ex?"

"He and I broke up not long ago because of some stuff. He's always been a bit jealous and I don't want to be confronted by him. I lied and said I was with someone else now," Green gritted his teeth.

I narrowed my eyes. "Green! You can't just say you're dating me!"

"But you're single!" Green argued. "It's not like you like anyone!"

I'm about to scold him until my door is being knocked on. To hell with this! Type didn't put me in a self-defense class and make me stay in it for years just for me not to defend myself. I walk over the door and open it, not hesitating to kick the person down. Still got it. "Who gave you the right... To bang on my door? At such a late hour!" I pause, "P'Dim?! What are you? What?!"

"What the hell? Why did you do that, Tine?" P'Dim grunted in pain. "Why are you so good at kicking?"

I awkwardly smile. "Um, I took self-defense for eight years because Type said we weren't going to be helpless."

Green coughed from behind me. "Dim."

"Green, so it's true? You're with Tine?" He pushes me out of the way. 

"Actually-" I notice the look on Green's face. "We're totally dating. Yes! He's my true love! My rising star!"

"Shut up, Tine, I want to hear it from Green," P'Dim rolled his eyes.

I'm going to flip you over if you tell me to shut up. You're my senior but in this situation. If you mess with Green... I will destroy you. I move in front of Green, staring up at P'Dim. "Listen, this isn't the time for violence. This is your significant other. Well, was. I'm not actually dating Green-"

"-I know, you're literally into my friend," P'Dim grumbled, pushing me out of the way. I'm not letting him hurt Green. I swiftly grab P'Dim's arm and flip him over. "What the hell, Tine?! I'm not going to beat him up!"

"That's what every abusive boyfriend says, P'Dim! I've seen enough horror movies!" I argued.

"Okay, please don't hurt him anymore, Tine. He's not going to be violent to me. I just said he's possessive, that's what I meant," Green explained.

"Then did I really just flip P'Dim for no reason?" I questioned, staring down at my senior.

"Yes," they said in unison. 

Jesus christ.

"Okay, I honestly don't care anymore. If you guys aren't in a violent situation then just kiss and makeup. Leave, I'm exhausted," I push them out my door and shut it. 

"Thanks, Tine!" Green yelled from outside. 

Idiots.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((im swapping the scene of fong and tine talking to after he attacks pdim because in the show tine's jealous of earn, here he is not.))

"You did what?! Why would you flip over a senior? You karate kicked a senior?! Are you insane? What if you get suspended?! What if he files you for assault!" Fong screamed. 

"It was self-defense, Fong!" I argued.

Fong sighed. "Tine, for the last time. Just because you took a class called that, does not justify beating up people. You haven't even fought anyone in years, why now?"

"Green seemed scared. I didn't want him hurt," I admitted.

"Even after all the annoyance he put you through, you still defended him?" Fong asked.

I nodded. "He deserves that much."

"Sarawat is forming a new band, right? The lead guitarist is pretty," Fong added.

"Oh, Earn? Yeah, she's lovely," I shrugged. 

"Tine, how are you going to act around Sarawat? I've never seen you like someone so much. Are you going to be clingy or something?" Fong wiggled his eyebrows.

"I am not going to be clingy!" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tine, I understand that you're trying to figure out your feelings, but I can't hold your hand anymore. I'm getting cramps."

I grunt in annoyance, yanking my hand away. "Fine, you don't deserve this anyway."

"I'm a guitar player, I need my other hand. Plus, I actually have to pick my next song to act with Earn on," Sarawat explained.

"Can't you hold my hand as you do that?"

"No."

"I hate this. I'm leaving. Tell Earn that I want to hang out with Pear later," I stomp off. 

"You're not stealing my girlfriend, Tine!" Earn yelled back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FONG POV** _

"I've been watching you try to kick that ball for two hours, can't we just go out and eat? I'm hungry!" I complained.

"I know, I know, but I want to try and beat the world record for balancing a ball on my knee. I just have ten more minutes," Phukong argued. "Oh, red alert, that guy that was my crush is here."

"Who? Eyebrow guy?" I leaned backward and jump to see Mil standing over me.

"What are you guys doing here? This courts reserved for my team," Mil snapped.

"I didn't know a public court can suddenly be reserved," I argued.

Mil rolled his eyes. "I said move, I sit there," Mil pushes me and I stumble back, landing on my ass harshly. What the hell is his problem? 

"Hey!" Phukong yelled, pushing Mil back. "Why are you hurting him? He didn't do anything. You can't reserve courts, that's bullshit. We can just share. It's not like I'm playing anyway. You ruined my record."

"You're too young to get it, just leave the court," Mil warned.

I'm about to yell at him, but Phukong grabbed me and dragged me out of the court. "What the hell, Phukong?! Why did you stop me?"

"Because he was going to mess with you again," Phukong sighed.

What? I can defend myself. "I can stick up for myself!"

"I know you can, but I don't want to see you get thrown around, okay?" 

Why is my face so red?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

"You want to what?!" Ohm screamed. 

"Where is Fong?" I questioned, not answering Ohm.

Phuak smirked. "He's hanging out with Phukong again."

Hmm, they seem close lately. I'm happy for him. "Also, why are you questioning me, Ohm?"

"You want to kiss him!?" Ohm screamed again.

"Yes! He hasn't even tried to! I'm sick of waiting. I want to experience what it's like!" I argued.

Phuak facepalmed. "Are you seriously mad because Sarawat doesn't kiss you? He probably doesn't want to rush you."

"But how can I know if I like him if he won't even try to kiss me! How am I going to be romantically involved with someone who is too afraid to lean close to me?" I rambled. "I like affection. I want affection!"

"You're being so dramatic, Tine. Just ask him to kiss you," Ohm sipped his milkshake. "Be like, hey, I need help with my studies. Come over. Then like, kiss him."

"What are you losers doing?" Fong interrupted, sitting down with us.

"What's he doing here?" Phuak pointed to Phukong.

Phukong sits beside Fong without a word. "Hey, Phukong!" I waved. 

"Hey, Tine. How is hitting on my brother going?" 

"No!" Ohm and Phuak say in unison.

"Thank you for asking. I think your brother is scared of kissing me. I want to kiss him though," I huffed.

"My brother is a wimp about that kinda stuff when it comes to you. Just ask him to do it," Phukong shrugged.

"That's what we've been saying!" Phuak and Ohm said at the same time again.

"You guys have been in unison a lot recently. If you guys start dating, I'm going to actually lose my mind," Fong announced.

Ohm and Phuak look at each other in shock. "We're just friends!" They both said.

"Anything is possible at this point. I'm tired of everyone just somehow magically finding love!" Fong argued. "That's all I was saying."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is so easy, I can get Sarawat to kiss me so easily. I've done it before! I'm irresistible, I know that. I notice Sarawat putting up flyers for his band and quickly run over. "Sarawat!" I stand in front of him, catching my breath. Sarawat leans down to look at me, seeing me struggling to breathe. "I'm about to go to cheer practice, so I don't have time, but!" I look up at him, inches from his face. I attempt to pucker my lips out, trying to hint to Sarawat what I wanted.

Sarawat stares at me in confusion, standing straight again. "Have fun at cheer, Tine. I can't go today to watch. I have football practice as well."

Are you fucking kidding me?!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit beside Sarawat during P'Dim rambling about how poetic Coldplay was. "Are my lips chapped?" I lean close to him again.

"They're fine," Sarawat blinked rapidly. "Why are you asking?"

"Sarawat, come help me with this!" Earn screamed from the back. "I can't lift this by myself."

Earn! Why would you do this to me?!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I'm basically tracking Sarawat down. I sit there watching his football game, and he scores. After they finish the game, I instantly walk over to Sarawat. "You won! You deserve a prize!" I once again lean close to him, trying to kiss him.

"Sarawat, can you help us clean up the field?!" Man yelled.

No!!!!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tine, you're really this upset over all of that?" Fong questioned. He and I were having a sleepover. I had listened to him talk about Phukong so now he was listening to me.

"It's not that I'm upset, but I really am trying to understand my feelings. I feel like if I can't even do this, do I like him?"

"You're dumb."

"I know, but still!" 

"I get that you're upset and confused, but Sarawat can't read your mind. If you're trying to initiate something, just ask him. Then he'll know, but I'm sure he's not avoiding you on purpose. All of that seemed to be happening for a reason," Fong explained.

"Hmm, you're right," I sighed, laying on his bed. "Do you think we should study for exams?"

"You think you can focus?"

"Mhm."

"Then okay, let's study."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decide to stop by Sarawat's apartment and just ask him, but I'm confused when Man answers the door. "Oh, hey, Tine. I was just picking up something. Sarawat's not here."

"What? Where is he?" I asked.

"He's at the music club. I think he's practicing or something. Ever since that Scrubb concert, he's been head over heels for you. So I'm sure he'll be okay with you showing up."

"What are you talking about? The one we went to?" I asked.

"No, wait, Sarawat didn't tell you? You need to ask him about the first Scrubb concert he ever went to. He'll explain, it's not my business to tell you."

"Thanks, Man."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I try to find Sarawat at the music club, but after a while; I realize he's not there. "Are you looking for someone?" I look to see the guy from the bar. Mil, I believe.

"Yes, my friend. I'm waiting for him."

"You shouldn't be here alone. I can take you home?" Mil walked closer to me. I start feeling uncomfortable when he reaches out to pet my head.

I start to move my head away, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Mil smiles at this as if it's the cutest thing I've ever done. What is wrong with this guy? I'm clearly uncomfortable. "Hey!" Sarawat's voice interrupts his creepiness to further. He pushes Mil away from me."I can take him home. Why are you touching him like that? Stay away."

"What if I don't want to?" Mil retorted.

Sarawat seems to get angrier at this. "Try me."

"Hey," I grab Sarawat and pull him away. "Let's go, I've been looking for you." I eye Mil for a moment, confusion on my face. "Sarawat, come on."

Sarawat hesitates for a moment, but he still gives up and lets me take him away. 

"I've been trying to find you," I start to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Sarawat replied.

I sigh. "Man said I should mention your first Scrubb concert. I thought you've never been to a Scrubb concert?"

"I was going to tell you earlier, but I guess I should now. I first saw you at the Scrubb concert in Freshman year. I immediately gained a sort of attraction to you. I tried to find you by going to every Scrubb concert after that. I never found you though. Until you found me first. I wasn't going to do anything other than be your friend because I was scared of hurting you."

"What?" I paused. This was all a shocker to me. "You knew me way back then? You tried to find me too?"

"Tine, I liked you. I still like you. I helped you because I started to care about you, not for any other selfish reason. You kept hurting my heart though, and I was going to leave you alone. I just couldn't though. For some reason, I just couldn't," Sarawat finished saying.

I start to smile at this. "Ai'Wat, I like you too."

"You like me?" Sarawat repeated.

I nodded. "Are you going to take responsibility?"

"Yes, now I really am. I was scared before that you were just confused about everything, but now that you've told me this... I'm really going to pursue you now," Sarawat smiled. He walks up to me and cups my cheeks. My face burns at the contact, but I don't move away when he starts to move closer to me. His lips finally brush against mine and I fully lean into it, kissing him back and closing my eyes. I even pull him in closer.

This feels good...

My heart is beating so much. 

My happy heart...

**END OF EP 7 REWRITTEN**


	8. Episode Eight

_**TINE POV** _

"Tine, this is the tenth shirt you've tried on. Aren't you tired yet?" Sarawat grumbled, staring at me in boredom. 

"It's hard to pick! Lately I've been wanting a change in my fashion," I explained.

Sarawat puts his phone down. "What's wrong with this one? It's nice on you."

"It's too plain. It's just a peach t-shirt."

"But it looks good on you?"

"Everything looks good on me! But I need something to look more than good!"

Sarawat facepalmed. "God, what's next, wearing a dress?"

"I'd probably pull that off."

"No."

"Boys can wear what they want, Sarawat. Don't you think so?" I was about to go off on him if he didn't agree.

"I'm not saying anything against that. I just don't want you trying on fourteen dresses, and making me sit here through it when you promised this was a date," Sarawat complained.

"You complain too much. Be happy that I'm even spending time with you," I huffed. I turn away to go back into the dressing room.

"You're spending more time with clothes than me!" I hear him yell.

I put on a blue sweater with a bird on it then leave again to show Sarawat. "This one is so cute, what do you think?"

"It looks like the other blue sweater you tried on thirty minutes ago!" Sarawat exclaimed.

I pout. "It was teal."

"Just get them all."

"Really?"

"No, you'll be broke."

"Can I get this one?"

"Why are you asking me?" Sarawat questioned.

I frown again. "Compliment it."

"Anything you wear looks nice, why are you contemplating it? It's just a party we're going to later. It's not even until next weekend."

"I need to be prepared!" I argued. "Thank you for coming with me," I loosen up and kiss him on the cheek. Sarawat crosses his arms and mumbled incoherently. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SARAWAT POV** _

Of course, this has been happening all week. I stare up at the two goons in front of me, and push away my music notes. "What's going on?"

"My girlfriend once again liked your post last night, what are you gonna do about it? Stop trying to take people's girlfriends. Just because you're hot, do you think you have rights?" One of them snap.

I stand up at this, unamused. "I'm going to go. You shouldn't be upset over something your girlfriends are doing. Maybe trust them more."

They grab my collar. "That guy Tine, right? My friend mentioned him. You stay away from him too."

"Are you serious?" My expression drops. I move his hand away from my collar, slapping it away harshly. "Your jealousy was annoying, but don't try to tell me what to do when it comes to Tine. I don't care about your girlfriends, I care about Tine. If you touch me again," I step closer, pushing them back, "I'll file a report against you for harassment." I walk off, annoyed that this was going on so much. I was tired of random men being insecure.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Since exams are happening, I'm not giving you guys too much to do. However, I'm going to give you guys a survey on the partner you've been working with this semester," P'Dim announced, handing out the surveys. "You're going to answer each question honestly."

Tine pokes me to gain my attention. "Hmm?" I asked.

"Can you turn around? I don't want you peeking, plus I need something to write on," he innocently smiled.

"Alright, just don't get marker on my shirt," I turn around for him and he presses the paper against my back. 

I start to answer the questions.

_What is your partner's favorite drink?_

_Blue Hawaiian._

_Favorite band of your partners?_

_Scrubb and Nirvana._

_What makes your partner laugh?_

_If I mention anything about feet._

_Who is your partner's favorite friend?_

_Fong, Ohm, Phuak._

_What is your favorite thing about your partner?_

_His smile and cheekiness. Just him in general._

_Last of all, do you think you'll work with them again?_

_Until he's tired of me._

_**TINE POV** _

I start to answer the questions as well, a bit curious on what Sarawat is writing.

_What is your partner's favorite drink?_

_A caramel frappe._

_Favorite band of your partners?_

_Nirvana, he really likes Nirvana. BUT DOES MADONNA COUNT? I THINK SO. Oh he also likes The Police!_

_What makes your partner laugh?_

_I think he laughs if I do anything dumb._

_Who is your partner's favorite friend?_

_Boss, Man, im gonna count Phukong too._

_What is your favorite thing about your partner?_

_His musical talents and his voice. I love how he gets when a song of his plays. One time he played the air guitar to Nirvana. Cutest thing ever!!!_

_Last of all, do you think you'll work with them again?_

_**All the time.** _

"Can I see what you wrote?" I asked, peering over his shoulder but he hides it from me.

"You already know everything. Don't be peeking at my secret answers," Sarawat argued.

I frowned. "What did you write for the laughing part?"

"Feet."

I start to laugh. "Feet! You have a foot fetish!"

"No, I meant that's what makes you laugh."

"I'm not that immature," I stop laughing.

Sarawat rolled his eyes. "Fart."

I start to cackle again. "Stop!"

"Are you two done?" P'Dim asked. 

"P'Dim, what do all humans do?" Sarawat sighed.

"Um, poop?"

I start to laugh harder. "Shut up!"

"God, you both are so annoying," P'Dim grumbled. "Let me see your sheets." We hand him them and he walks off. "Why the hell did you write feet?!"

I laugh even harder. "You really wrote feet?"

"You laugh at the stupidest things. I could say anything remotely gross and you'd laugh," Sarawat teased.

I start to tug on his sleeve in an annoying manner. "Sarawat, Wat, Wat, Wat, Wat," I repeat.

"Tine..."

"Can we go hang out later with my friends? You haven't hung out with all of us and I want to include you. Since they're a big part of my life as well," I begged.

"You want me to hang out with them?" He repeated.

I nod at this. "Pleaseeee."

"Okay, sure, we can hang out with them."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are you guys dating yet?" Fong asked.

"No," we both say.

"Why not?" Ohm added.

"Because we want to take it slow," I explained.

"Tine, you guys are basically dating. You haven't kept your hands off him this entire lunch," Phuak sighed.

I put up my finger in defense but realize I'm still holding onto Sarawat's arm. "That doesn't prove anything, we could just be close friends... to others..."

"So, Sarawat, what are your plans for after college?" Fong questioned. "Let's get down to business. I'm the dad friend, you've got to tell me what you're doing with my son."

I expect Sarawat to get defensive, but instead he chuckled. "How's pining after my brother?"

"I-" Fong starts to say. "Please, just go along with this. I don't want kids, so let me be the dad here."

"I guess hope for a company to sign me for music," Sarawat replied. 

"That's pretty cool. You want to pursue being a singer?" Ohm asked, interested in the conversation now.

Sarawat nodded. "It's been my dream since I was a kid."

Sarawat wants to get signed? That's such a nice dream. "I hope you get signed, Wat," I honestly say.

Fong smiled at this exchange. "We'll cheer you on, Wat!" 

Ohm and Phuak nod at this. "For sure!"

"Unison, again?!" Fong yelled.

"We are just in sync! Nothing is going on between us!" Ohm argued.

I hoped we'd be friends after college. I also hoped that Sarawat would still be in my life. I have new questions in my head though. 

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_**FONG POV** _

Pining for Phukong? That sentence confused me. I watch Phukong casually draw a landscape, but the thought is still evident in my mind. Am I pining for him? I haven't had a crush in so long. I lose track of time and Phukong snaps his fingers in front of me. "Huh? Oh, sorry, how's the drawing?"

"I gave up," Phukong casually says. "I started drawing something else."

"What did you draw?" I was now curious. 

Phukong shows me his sketchpad only to reveal it was me that he drew. I think that was the first time my heart had raced for someone as much as it did just then. "Why did you draw me and give up on your landscape?"

"Drawing you is more fun," Phukong shrugged. "You're pretty, Fong! You just seemed to be daydreaming and I wanted to draw you."

My face turns red. I'm pretty?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**MIL POV** _

"Hey, stop, you!" I notice the guy from the other day walking with the other male. "Aren't you the one at court?"

"Yeah, what the hell do you want?" The smaller male snapped.

"You're Fong, right?" I asked.

"Why?" The taller guy retorted. "Are you stalking him or something?"

"No, you're Tine's friend. I want to apologize if I made any bad impressions," I bow in respect.

Fong stares at me, his expression changing to annoyance. "You're just saying this because you like Tine? Tine would never like someone who treats people so harshly. You need to back off my friend. He likes someone else!"

My face drops. "Who?"

"My brother."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Phukong, Sarawat is my older brother," Phukong explained. "You should leave him alone. My brother doesn't like sharing. You'll end up with a broken nose if you keep messing with Tine. I'm already doing you a favor by warning you that my brother isn't a pushover. He's liked Tine for too long to just give him up for someone like you. You should mind your business before you get hurt."

"Excuse me?" I questioned. "You think I'm scared of Sarawat?"

"My brother controls his temper, but if Tine is somehow involved... then those rules are thrown out the window," Phukong warned, "If you mess with my brother, I will also go after you." He grabbed Fong by his wrist and walked off with him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

"You're really not bored of me kicking around a ball?" Sarawat asked.

I sigh. "I already told you! I like watching you play." 

For personal reasons that I won't list or tell you. Majority of those being how pretty he was when he played. It was my secret. I didn't like football, but I loved watching Sarawat in his zone. I think that's how I also realized I liked men as well. My eyes would linger a little too long on guys whenever I saw them playing a sport.

"Okay, I'll see you later then, the break is over," Sarawat leaned in to kiss me on my forehead.

My heart starts beating with happiness again. Anytime Sarawat was affectionate with me; I yearned for more.

Sarawat goes back to playing football. My eyes on him as he jogs around the field and kicks the ball. Of course, I cheer him on loudly. I don't even hesitate to be loud. I love cheering for him. I wasn't hiding that anymore. My feelings were starting to become clearer and clearer. I just liked Sarawat, nothing more to it. I liked how he smiled whenever he scored. I like how his hair sometimes covers his eyes. I liked how the sun followed him around. I just liked him.

Sarawat finished the game and I was about to run over to hug him when I notice Man spill his drink on him. Man starts laughing but apologizing, quickly trying to wipe off the mess. "Man, it's sticky!" Sarawat complained. He doesn't hesitate to take off his shirt.

Oh. 

My heart started beating even more. I had never seen Sarawat exposed like this. Yup, I definitely liked guys too. He flashes me his signature "football Wat" smile. He only seemed to do it after he finished winning a game. It made my heart warm.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**MAN POV** _

"You're not catfishing as Earn," Boss scolded, slapping me in the face.

"I know? Why did I think I was going to do that? Thank you for snapping me out of that! I cannot believe that," I sighed.

Boss rolled his eyes. "If you want to talk to him, just do it. Be casual about it. Stop stalking him like a weirdo. I thought I was dumb, but I think you for sure took the title with this."

"Okay, I'll try to talk to him later."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

"Do you finally understand the problem?" Ohm repeated. All three of us groan, laying our heads on the table in annoyance.

"Ohm, we've been on problem ten for hours... can't we just take a break?" I beg.

"Do you want to fail the math exam?!" Ohm exclaimed.

"Nooo," we all groan again.

"Then let's try this again," Ohm stopped from continuing though. "Those girls have been checking us out for a while."

I turn my head to look. "Good for them," I turn back to look at my paper. "Can we please just say the answer is negative and move on?"

"Tine, that'll get us nowhere," Fong complained.

"No, guys, they're coming to us," Phuak pointed out again. 

I look up to see the girls by our table now. "Hi, we just wanted to know if we can get your friend's number?" They're looking straight at me.

"Um," Fong started to say. He looked at me though.

"Are you still a player?" Ohm whispered. "You shouldn't get their number if you truly like Sarawat."

"I'm sorry, but I like someone else," I tell them.

"Oh, okay, worth a shot. Enjoy your studies and good luck with the exams!" They leave and I sigh.

"I'm not a player anymore, Ohm. I like Sarawat a lot," I defended.

Ohm smiled. "Good. Now what is number ten?!"

"Ughhhhh!" I groan.

_**SARAWAT POV** _

Tine and I usually spent time together before his cheer practice started. So I wasn’t too surprised to be hit up by him after I finished football practice.

**Tine: can we hang out together ۹(ÒہÓ)۶**

**Sarawat: Before cheer, right?**

**Tine: yessssss**

**Sarawat: Okay, where are you?**

**Tine: the place where you threw grass on my face.**

**Sarawat: Alright.**

**Tine: can you bring some water?**

**Sarawat: I have mine. You can share with me if you want.**

**Tine: ༼•﹏•༽ perfect**

**Sarawat: What's with the emoticons?**

**Tine: THEYRE CUte**

"He's cute," I say to myself and walk over to my locker to get a water bottle.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's the water, grumpy," I hand him the water and he takes it from me, still clearly sulking.

He pouted. "Sarawat."

"Yes, Tine?" I asked, now looking at him.

"You're okay with the way I'm acting, right? You're not annoyed with me being a bit overwhelming sometimes? It's my first time liking someone so much. I guess I'm just a little afraid that I'll annoy you," Tine honestly says. 

Does he really feel that way? Tine doesn't annoy me at all. If anything, I'm afraid of annoying him if I act on my thoughts. I constantly want to hold him or kiss him, but hearing this from him made me feel bad. "Tine, this is your first relationship with a guy too. It's okay to be unsure of how to act, but trust me when I say that nothing you do annoys me. You're not overwhelming either."

Tine grinned at this. "Really?"

"Yes, why are you insecure about this?" I asked him.

"I'm not insecure. I just don't want to lose you..."

This was the first time that Tine made me almost want to cling onto him more. I lean in to kiss him on the nose. "You won't, unless you personally want me to leave you alone. I'll never just vanish on you because of something like being affectionate with me."

"Wat, can you kiss me?"

"Where? Here?" I kiss him on the cheek.

"Nooo," he whined. 

"Here?" I kissed his forehead.

"No," he said again.

I gently kiss the side of his neck. "There?"

"No! Here!" He pointed to his lips.

"Of course," I peck him on the lips which causes him to smile more.

"Ai'Wat, I really like you," Tine started to say. "I even declined someone giving me their number."

"Proud of you," I chuckled. Tine hugged me and laid his head on my shoulder. I was proud of him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

I finished cheerleading practice without being too tired, but I notice Sarawat had already left. Ah, wait, I had been neglecting telling someone. I decided to finally call my mom and tell her everything. She and I had a good relationship, so I'd hope she'd understand. "Ma, hey," I say softly.

"Tine! My baby, how are you?" Her voice booms through the phone.

My hands start sweating at the realization. "Ma, I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong, Tine?" She asked.

"You won't be disappointed in me, right, ma?" I whispered, now feeling more self-conscious than I did before. This was my mother, after all. She wasn't completely aware of the LGBT+ community, nor really talked about it. 

"No, you'll always be my baby. What's wrong, Tine?"

"I like someone, Ma."

"Oh, who is she?! Why are you so worried then?" She chirped.

I hesitate. "I like a guy, ma..."

She's silent. 

My heart started to beat.

"How long?" She asked.

"Since the semester started. I was always a bit confused at first, but now I really know. I like guys too, ma," I explained. I'm shaking so much.

I feel someone rest their hand on my shoulder, and I turn around to see that Sarawat was back. I feel warmer at this. "You've liked him that long?"

"Yes, ma."

She's silent again. "You like girls and guys?"

"Yes, ma."

"Who is the guy?"

"Sarawat, remember I told you before about him?"

"You said he was just a friend?"

"I lied, ma. I was really confused."

She sighed again. "I want you to come home."

"What?"

"Does Type know?"

"Yes, ma, he knows."

"Come home, okay? I want to talk. I know your dad left and it's a bit hard for me to understand. It's hard to understand any of this."

"I'm still the same, ma. I haven't changed. I can't come home, I have exams soon."

"Tine..."

I want to cry. "Are you not supportive?"

"I want to meet him, Tine."

"Why? To scold him, ma?" I whispered.

Sarawat stiffens at this. "Tine..." She starts again.

Sarawat takes the phone from my hand. "Ms. Teepakorn, it's Sarawat."

_**SARAWAT POV** _

I notice Tine start to cry, so I decided it was best just to talk to her for him. "You're the boy my son likes?"

"Yes, ma'am," I say politely. 

She sighed. "How long have you liked him?"

"First year, ma'am. I've liked your son that long," I replied respectfully.

It's silent. I hear soft crying. "My baby has someone he actually likes?"

"I like him a lot, Ms. Teepakorn," I added.

She's crying more. "He's been helping everyone but himself for the past few years. You're telling me, he's not playing around anymore? He clearly isn't if he's involving you with his personal life. How old are you Sarawat?"

"I'm a senior."

"That explains it. What do you do?"

"I play football and music. I'm aiming to become a singer," I replied.

She starts to laugh. It's the same laugh TIne has... I'm actually in shock. "I better meet you, young man. Tell my son I have to go yell at his older brother. He told me Sarawat was his enemy."

"What-" I start to say. 

"I have to go, tell Tine he is still my baby boy. He will always be my son. I'm not sure if you know this, Sarawat, but Tine hasn't had a father figure since he was three. He walked out on us."

I felt so bad for Tine. "Thank you for trusting me with that information."

"It's a given, bye, Sarawat."

I pull Tine into a hug. "She says you're still her son and she loves you."

Tine immediately clung onto me, crying. "I thought she'd be mad. She wanted us to have kids and raise them better than my dad did. She really wanted to have grandkids. I felt like she'd hate me."

"I heard your dad left. Tine, I'm so sorry," I pull him closer.

"I was really young, it doesn't matter. It just hurt to seem my mom struggling to afford things and care for two kids," Tine explained. 

"My dad and I share a tense relationship, Tine. He's a cop and I used to be a bit of a troublemaker. We fought all the time and it made my mom so stressed," I admitted. I have never talked about my family to anyone before.

"My dad left because he didn't want us," Tine started to say. "He didn't love my mom. She told me that and I grew up with that mindset. I just thought people didn't love anyone. I was so confused on why I never ended up gaining feelings for people. I blamed it on my dad."

I sigh at this. "Tine, your dad didn't deserve you or your mom. You guys were better off without him. She knows that. That's why she's not upset with you."

"I like you so much, Wat," Tine cried, hugging me tighter.

"I like you too, Tine."

**END OF EP 8 REWRITTEN**

((I wanted Tine's character to make a lot more sense. Him lacking a father figure is why he was so in denial about liking men, because he struggled with having no dad)).


	9. Episode Nine

_**TINE POV** _

Sarawat had invited me to go to his house. I was nervous, to say the least. It was different now that I liked him. He opened the front door for me, letting us both inside. "Ai'Wat, you sure you're okay with this?"

"Okay with what? Spending time with you?" Sarawat asked. 

I frowned. "Aren't you tired from all the practice lately?"

"A bit," he honestly said. "Do you want to just sleep?"

"I think so," I shrugged. "I'm spending the night with you?"

Sarawat nodded. "Yes, it's late. I wanted you to come and spend a night."

"Okay, where do I sleep?" I asked. I wanted to sleep with Sarawat, but I felt like it might be too soon. I was unsure if he'd even be okay with it.

"Wherever, it doesn't matter."

"The couch looks uncomfortable," I start to say, "If you're okay with me sleeping on the bed with you... I'd like to sleep there?"

Sarawat hands me a loose sweater of his. "You can use this to sleep with. It gets cold in my room."

I nodded and took it from him, leaving to change. I walk in to see Sarawat now changed as well to his boxers and a band shirt. I couldn't recognize the writing due to it being in English. I awkwardly sit beside Sarawat, staring at my hands. "Can I get under the covers?"

"Why are you asking me this? I have to finish an assignment, so I'll have my laptop with me. Is that okay? Will the light bother you?" Sarawat asked me. 

"No, it doesn't bother me," I slide under the covers. It smells like Sarawat. Fresh. Sarawat always smelled like the holidays. Pepperment-ish? 

I watch him type away for a few, my eyes droopy. I realize that I need to stop being awkward and scoot close to him, laying my head on his lap but still making sure that I don't block his laptop. I'm about to move my head away until Sarawat buries his fingers into my hair, gently massaging my head.

Ah, this feels so nice. I feel warm and happy again. 

My heart beats slowly but I know it's happy. Just like I'm happy. I finally fall asleep, letting Sarawat have some peace and quiet, but I still feel his fingers running through my hair. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's cold," I mumbled, hugging myself. I was accompanying Sarawat to study with him, but the study room was so damn cold. How the hell did he study so peacefully here?

Sarawat seemed to look around for another place to sit. "All the tables are occupied. Do you want me to get you my jacket from the car?"

I nod. "Pleasee?"

"Okay, I'll be back," Sarawat stands up and kisses me on the forehead. I smile at this and he leaves me alone.

I feel someone walk behind me. He's back already? "How are you so quick?" I casually say. I look up to see Mil. What is he doing here?

"Are you studying?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. Exams are coming up after all," I replied hesitantly. I'm trying to be polite. 

He nodded at this, licking his lips. What the hell? I hug myself tighter, feeling uncomfortable. "Do you want to study with me? I'll tutor you."

I look away. "I'm okay." I go back to looking at my book and I feel something drape over my shoulders. That was that. I stand up and shove his jacket back into his chest. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what? I'm hitting on you," Mil explained.

"I know that. That's why I'm asking you why?" I retorted. "I don't know you like that."

"I'm trying to get to know you, Tine." He stepped closer to me. I feel intimidated by him being taller than me. Sarawat's height never intimidated me, but why was Mil's? He's not taller than Wat. 

I step back. I can't exactly do anything here. I'll get expelled if I lay a hand on him. I feel someone pull me behind them, and I immediately recognize it as Sarawat and quickly cling onto him. I don't like being helpless, but this was annoying. "Why do you keep bothering him?" Sarawat angrily asked. His tone was different from one I've heard. "He's not going to punch you for making him uncomfortable because he's not from this faculty, but I will."

"You need to learn to back off," Mil growled.

"Says you," Sarawat retorted. "Get a life, will you?"

I'm not helpless. I move Sarawat out of my way. "I'm telling you now," I shove him back. Mil seems caught off guard by this. "I," I step closer, pushing him back, "Don't," I push him back again, "Like," I push him harder, "You!"

Mil falls on his ass, even more, shocked that I stood up for myself. "Tine..." Sarawat started to say.

"I'm not a pushover. I like Sarawat, not you. I will never like you. You hurt my friends, you hurt Sarawat's brother. Why would I ever like you? I don't feel safe with you. If you mess with me again, that'll be my limit!" I grab Sarawat by the wrist and pull him away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you really going to play against Mil's team?" I frowned.

"Mhm," Sarawat answered. "I have to."

"What if he hurts you?" I asked.

Sarawat shakes his head at this. "He's not going to. It's just a football game. He could get kicked off the team if he tries any unnecessary aggression on me."

I sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt, Wat."

"I know, I promise I won't get hurt," he replied.

I stick out my pinky finger. "Promise?"

Sarawat smiled softly at this. His pinky finger latches around mine. "I promise."

"I hope you win, Wat."

"You're cheering for me again?"

"Always!" I grab Sarawat by his windbreaker and pull him down to kiss me. My arms wrap around his neck as he starts to kiss me back. 

"Ew," Pear groaned from the corner. "PDA is disgusting." Earn kisses her cheek in response. "Nevermind."

I pull back from him and scoff at the two. "You guys always snuck off into the music closet when P'Dim wasn't looking!" I argued.

"That was a secret!" Earn gasped.

Sarawat snickered beside me and I yell when he picks me up. "What are you doing, Wat?!"

He kissed my nose. My face turns bright red as I wrap my arms around his neck to not fall, my legs also wrap around his waist. "I'm heavy, Wat."

"I'm a football player, you're not heavy," Sarawat retorted. "You owe me a date if I win."

"Fine." I kiss his nose back. Sarawat practically beams at this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SARAWAT POV** _

I notice Mil glaring at me as he walks across the field. Does this guy ever give up? He's pissed off and for what? It's not like I stole Tine from him. I should be the one pissed off. I spent my hours looking for Tine, just for him to think he has a shot? You've got to be kidding me. Boss passes me the ball and I notice Mil steal it from me, he also pushes Boss down. A whistle blows indicating Mil earned a foul. 

Good, you deserve it. I notice Boss overreact, but he still gets up anyway and flips his finger at Mil. "Seriously? Fuck you, dude!" Boss snapped. Man kicks me the ball and I notice Mil try to push me away from it. I've had enough of that. I maneuver myself to dodge Mil trying to push me and kick the ball into the goal. My team gains a point. Play fair, asshole.

This continues for a while. Mil keeps getting fouls and I'm surprised that he's not kicked off yet. I'm tired of him being such a dick. He runs for me again when the ball is passed to me. Oh, fuck you, this time I shove him. Not enough to get a foul, but enough to cause him to trip. My attention is off the ball when I hear the sounds of whistles and cheerleaders yelling in distress. My gaze immediately lands on Tine. Tine, who was laying on the ground and surrounded by cheerleaders. 

Shit. It's either win the game or go to Tine. What could I do? I don't debate this for long and shove Mil out of my way who tried to steal the ball. Take it, I don't care. I run to Tine and hover above him, quickly holding onto his hands. "Tine? Tine? Are you okay? What's going on with him?!"

"He passed out. Apparently he didn't eat all day," P'Fang explained.

Jesus, Tine. Why don't you take care of yourself when you're worried? "Tine, do you hear me?"

"I hear you," Tine mumbled. "Don't be mad. I thought I ate..."

Mad?! I'm not mad at you, Tine. I can't believe that. "Tine, can I lead you to the snack bar? Can you walk?"

"No," Tine mumbled, barely listening. "Please help."

I notice Mil make his way over here and I lose my chill. "Can you for once back off?! He's not dying, why are you always involved in stuff that doesn't revolve around you?" Mil was about to say something but P'Fang interrupted him.

"Mil, go back to the game. Sarawat, take Tine to the snack bar," she instructs.

I pick up Tine slowly and start to walk him to the snack bar. "You're irresponsible."

"I'm sorry," Tine mumbled back.

I shake my head in endearment. "No, you're not."

Tine nodded at this, his eyes closed but I notice a small sly smile on his face. You're so... I'm so in love with you, Tine.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I glare at Tine as he eats. Tine slowly stuffs his face but keeps eye contact with me. He slowly lifted the sandwich he was holding to my face. "Wan a'bite?" He says with his mouth full. 

I roll my eyes. "Tine, I don't want a bite of your sandwich. Why didn't you eat before?"

"B'cos I wz' distr'cted," Tine explained. Well, attempted to explain. 

I sighed. "Start eating without reminders. Give me your phone."

"Am I grounded?" He huffed.

"No, just give me your phone," I deadpanned. Tine pouted but handed me his phone. "Password?"

"Wat."

"Creative," I joke and swipe through his apps to find his reminders. Tine trusting me with his phone made me happy. He didn't even question it. I set three reminders for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. "Now you'll remember to eat." I hand him back the phone.

"Did you snoop through my messages?" Tine wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, I trust you."

Tine seemed to freeze at this, his face bright red. "You trust me that much? My ex's always wanted to look through my phone. Despite being a player, it kinda hurt. Why do you trust me so much?"

"Because if you're playing with me, that'll break my heart, but I can't worry about the 'what ifs' now can I?" I explained. 

Tine smiled brightly at this. "You're the best, Wat."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FONG POV** _

Once again, I caught myself hanging out with Phukong throughout the week. It was then that I realized how I need to talk to someone about how I felt. I sigh and just decide on texting Tine, hoping he'd relate the best.

**Fong: heyy, can i talk to u?**

**Tine: yes ofc**

**Fong: can we hang out and talk?**

**Tine: im w sarawat :(( BUT YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH US?**

**Fong: okay where are you guys?**

**Tine: at my apartment**

**Fong: omw**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know this might sound awkward, especially to Sarawat but... I think I like someone? Lately, I've been feeling something for someone. I just don't know if they feel the same," I open up.

Sarawat and Tine both stare at me. I'm surprised to see Sarawat actually seeming to be worried for me. "You like my brother?"

I feel awkward but nod. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I prefer someone like you end up with him. My brother is a bit over the top, he needs someone to keep him calm," Sarawat stated.

"You're asking me this? You always gave me advice. Why not take your own?" Tine questioned.

I sigh. "I don't want to ruin our friendship. Phukong's kind of becoming my close friend. I hate ruining my friendships."

"My brother is an idiot. You won't ruin anything. He's a very caring person and will understand your feelings. Just talk to him about it. Be direct with him. He's never had anyone like him before. That's why he pines for people who don't notice him," Sarawat added.

"You guys are the best. Speaking of, why aren't you guys dating yet?" 

"We're still just taking it slow, Fong. I need to focus on exams, so before I even think about a relationship. I want to pass the exam. Plus, P'Dim is stressing me out and saying I have to learn an entire one minute song by next Friday!" Tine whined.

"You'll do good. Sarawat will help you," I teased.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phukong, serious face please," I tell him, causing him to straighten up and act more seriously. "Okay, you can't laugh at me."

"I won't?"

"I think I like someone..."

Phukong blinked rapidly. "Who?"

"I want to say this before exams start, so I can finally just get it off my chest and have closure. I don't like not focusing on my school. I need to just get this over with. Phukong, I think I like you."

Phukong stared at me with a blank expression, processing what I said. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Fong, I think I only see you as my friend," Phukong started to say. 

My heart breaks. The overwhelming feeling of dullness hits me. Ah, this hasn't happened to me for a while. I nod at this, slowly turning around and getting ready to leave. How am I going to face him right now? I'm surprised to see Sarawat and Tine. I guess they followed me. Nah, probably Tine told him to help him check on me. Tine lifts his hand in a thumbs-up, asking if it went well. I stare at him. His expression dropping when I start to cry. "Fong," Phukong speaks up again. "Hold on."

"I don't really want to talk to you, or anyone right now. Please just respect that," I move away, pushing past Sarawat and Tine who seem upset. 

"Fong, Fong!" Tine turns around and I hear his footsteps running after me. 

_**TINE POV** _

I tackle Fong into a hug. "I'm so sorry," I hug my friend so tightly. I feel so bad for my friend. Fong got his heartbroken. I saw the expression on his face. I had never seen my friend make such a pained look.

_**PHUKONG POV** _

"Wait, Fong!" I yelled, Sarawat stopped me.

"Why?" He questioned.

I stare at him and I want to punch him for standing in my way. "Sarawat, please move."

"He needs some time, Phukong. Why did you say that?" Sarawat repeated.

"Say what? I don't know if I like Fong or not! I always just thought he needed a friend!" I cried out.

Sarawat's expression softens. "Do you need a hug?" 

"You haven't offered me a hug in years. Why now?"

"Kinda know how you're feeling with the confusion of liking someone. I want to work on being a better brother too," my brother pulls me into a hug. I don't resist it and hug him back after a moment.

"I feel like I hurt him a lot."

"Why did you do it?" Sarawat asked.

"I-I didn't mean to. It's because I wasn't feeling the anxiety I did with Mil," I expressed.

Sarawat chuckled. "You're an idiot. You don't feel anxious about the person you truly like. You feel safe."

"Oh..."

"Give him some time, then think about your feelings more before talking to him," Sarawat pulled back and clasped my shoulder. "I'll be here for you."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

We all decided to sleep over at Fong's that night. Sarawat explaining he needed to be there for his brother, while I explained I had to be here for Fong. It wasn't hard to understand one another. Fong really was quiet. He just sat there on his bed as we all tried to include him in random conversations. I finally just decided to give up with making him laugh. "Are you that disappointed?"

Fong nodded.

"That's okay, you can be disappointed," Ohm pats Fong on the shoulder. "You put your heart out."

"I always seem to put my heart out for the wrong people. It's like, how do people even find the right person for them?" Fong complained, sniffing.

Phuak sighed. "Are you gonna cry again?"

Fong nodded and started to cry again. "I hate feelings!"

"Sameee," we all say in unison. 

Fong frowned. "I think I don't believe in love."

"Calm down, no neck Ed," Ohm rolled his eyes. "You got rejected, but you're still an amazing person. You're so pretty and you're kind!"

"Ohm, since when have you been good at advice?" Phuak questioned.

Ohm groaned. "Since I actually had that long-ass conversation about how hiding your emotions isn't good. I can see Fong's struggling. Fong, cheer up, you got closure. Now we can focus on exams."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My music test went as well as planned. I got about thirty seconds of a good start, then just forgot the rest. Sarawat still clapped though, despite everyone else laughing or groaning in annoyance. I mean, I don't like playing guitar? It's just not my hobby. However, I liked music, so I liked learning it occasionally. 

Fong was still upset over Phukong, but surprisingly Phukong seemed sadder than him. Sarawat told me everything and I understood him completely. I was the same way after all. I just hoped Phukong would make his way back to Fong because the two needed each other. Fong finally had his own person and he wasn't just associated with as 'my group friend'. Phukong finally had someone who appreciated the small things he did.

I just hoped they'd snap into action soon. "You two aren't together?" Man complained. 

"How's your friend?" Boss interrupted Man. 

"He's been better. He's still pretty upset over Phukong," I explained.

Sarawat sighed. "Tine, after exams I want to have an important discussion with you, okay?"

I nod. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing bad. This entire week we won't be spending too much time together, so I hope after exams; things will be clearer for us both."

"Okay, I think I'll be spending a lot of time with Fong after school too. If that's okay?"

Sarawat smiled. "Of course, he needs you right now."

So that was exactly what happened. The week was spent with us doing exams and spending time with Fong. I wasn't devastated to be away from Sarawat because I knew I'd see him again. However, what mattered now wasn't my relationship. It was my best friend's happiness. Sarawat even understood that.

**END OF EP 9 REWRITTEN**


	10. Episode Ten

_**TINE POV** _

Exams finally were done and I was free from the hell we called testing. I was so tired of studying all day long. "What are you guys going to do for the semesters break?" I asked my friends.

Ohm thinks for a moment. "I think I'm gonna just chill around here. I've been spending my week helping you losers."

"Feels like it's summer, but it's not," Fong pointed out. "I'm gonna just chill here."

"My dad wants me to go back home and help him 'spring clean' or whatever," Phuak explained.

"That's boring, but me too. My mom wants me to visit her. I'm probably just going to visit her. Also, I'm thinking of signing up for gymnastics? I love cheerleading, but I kind of like sports that require me to y'know... Use acrobatics," I awkwardly state. I hope they understood? I hope my mom did. I wanted to take gymnastics seriously, maybe even become a professional!

"Tine, that sounds awesome! You've always been good at learning acrobatics since you were younger. I'm so excited for you!" Fong high fives me. 

"You're gonna do great!" Phuak also says, side hugging me. 

Ohm nodded to himself. "You'll be pretty cool, not gonna lie."

"Awww, Ohm, that's so sweet," I smirk.

"Shut up," Ohm rolled his eyes. "Sarawat's waiting for you."

"I'll catch up with you guys soon?" I smiled at them. They wave me off and I laugh. I quickly run down the stairs to Sarawat. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"Just a few minutes. Can I talk to you now?" Sarawat asked. "Or are you busy?"

"No, I'm not busy."

"My mom and dad want me to visit them whenever I can this week. I wanted to know. Can we spend this week together? Can I introduce you as my boyfriend, Tine?"

Boyfriend. "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Wat?"

Sarawat smugly smiled. "That would be obvious."

"As long as you can meet my mom and brother. Yes, we can spend this week together as boyfriends."

Sarawat's face dropped. "Does that mean you're-"

"-Yup, we're boyfriends, Wat," I smiled. Sarawat grinned and pulled me into a hug. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you done packing yet, Tine?" Sarawat asked for the third time that hour.

"I want to be prepared. My mom hasn't seen me since the start. Also, my brother is going to kill me if he sees me unkept!" I complained, packing more clothes.

Sarawat sighed. "Ughhhh."

"Here," I shoved a cookie into his mouth. "Stop complaining."

Sarawat simply chews on the cookie, letting me finish. "Are you okay with driving? We can just use a bus."

"I'm fine with driving, Tine. Let's just get on the road," Sarawat replied. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You told me you put gas in the car," I clenched my jaw.

Sarawat awkwardly looks away. "I thought I did..."

"So, when I asked you last night... To put gas in the car... What did you do?"

"I asked Man if he could do it," Sarawat slowly replied.

I stare at him, rage in my expression. "So, you trusted the one person who is not responsible, to be responsible?!" 

"He said he'd do it!" Sarawat retorted.

I sit on the road and throw a rock. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"It could be worse."

"How could it be worse, Wat?"

"I mean, we could be in California's deserts or something. California is pretty scary when you're in the middle of nowhere," Sarawat pointed out.

"Wat, you better start running."

Sarawat looked down at me. "Why?"

"We are stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no gas! I told you yesterday to do it, but you were lazy!" 

"I really thought he'd do it!" Sarawat argued.

I clench my fists. "What do we do?!"

"Do you have signal?"

I check my phone. No signal. I'm going to kill Sarawat. "No."

Sarawat smiled sheepishly. "Sorry... It could be worse."

"Let's just start walking and hope we find a gas station," I sighed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FONG POV** _

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I'm really trying not to cry again. Seeing Phukong in front of me made me remember everything that happened before exams. I was doing okay because he was out of my mind, but now that he's back... It's hard to just pretend it didn't happen. 

"Why haven't you been answering my texts? I was really worried about you."

"Do I owe you a response?" I snapped. I'm not trying to be mean, but I really don't know what to say in this situation.

"No, I guess not."

I frown. "Sorry, but really... why are you here?"

"To explain everything. Fong, I was really confused before and just needed to process my feelings. I guess I was just not used to people liking me first. It's an insecurity of mine. When I was growing up, everyone made me Sarawat's shadow. People confessed to me only to use me to get to him. That's why I developed crushes on people who had no interest in me or even Sarawat. I hope that makes sense."

I nod. "It does, so why are you telling me this?"

"Fong, I really do like you. It was really hard to see you and not be able to say hi. It was hard not sending you dumb Snapchat's of my shows. I really missed you. I realized how you've become very important to me. So, I-uh, I made this," Phukong pulls something out from behind his back. A canvas.

The canvas was a painting of me. "Why?" I start to cry.

"I'm sorry, Fong, I really am. I want to spend this week making it up to you. Please, can you give me a chance? I like you, Fong. I really do," Phukong's voice cracked. Was he going to cry too?

I shake my head and pull him down to my level, not wasting time to kiss him. I'm so happy... I can even feel tears from Phukong's cheek drop onto mine and he kisses me back. 

I hated him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_SARAWAT POV_ **

"At least we got a campfire going?" I tried to lighten up the mood. Tine seemed upset with me. Every time I tried to talk to him, he'd glare daggers at me.

"I'm hungry," Tine grumbled.

I look around. "We can have cactus?"

"I'm not drinking cactus juice."

"Sorry," I deadpanned.

"You should be. I told you not to trust Man in these situations!" 

"I really thought he'd do it!" I argued.

"What if we never get out of here? What if we become cannibals and eat each other?!"

I blink rapidly. "You mean like wendigos?"

"Yeah!"

"I think you're being anxious," I decide to say.

Tine rolled his eyes. "Maybe... if you put... gas... into... the car..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

"Sorry for being annoyed with you. It's not like you knew this would happen. I lashed out, I'm sorry," I apologized. Luckily, someone had noticed us stranded and gave us some gas. Sarawat seemed sad that he got scolded. "I really am sorry... are we okay now?"

Sarawat nodded. "Will your mom forgive me for being late?"

I laughed. "She should."

"We're almost there, are you positive? It's really late," Sarawat reminded. "We could stop at a hotel?"

"No, my mom's sleeping schedule is all over the place. Knowing Type, he's going to be waiting until we arrive," I explained.

"Okay, I'll trust you," Sarawat pulls into my mom's driveway. My anxiety spikes when I notice Type immediately open the door with my mom trailing behind him. We both get out of the car and stiffly stand by each other, but I decide to rush over to hug my brother and mom. 

"It's good to see you again!" Type hugged me tightly. "I still hate you for not replying to my texts."

"Sorryyy," I whined. "Hi ma, you look so good!"

My mom pulled away and smiled. "I'm so happy you came. Is that him?"

"Yes, ma," I innocently answer.

She approaches Sarawat who bows in respect. My mom pulls him into a hug, and I'm immediately less anxious. "Welcome, Sarawat, I'm so happy you brought him here. I'm happier that you came with him too!"

Sarawat hugged her back and spoke once she pulled away, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm sorry for arriving so late. I was irresponsible and forgot to put gas in the car."

"Strange, you told me that you guys left late?" Type glared at me. 

"Sarawat..." I glared at him.

"I'm glad he's honest," Type retorted. "I can't trust my brother with anyone that isn't truthful. He's already a liar."

I frowned. "Ma, is that true?"

"A little," she chuckled. "Come in!" 

Sarawat carries our bags inside to the guest room and I sat on the couch. My mom sat across from me, examining me for a moment. "He's quite a handsome young man, Tine," she smiled.

I blush. "I know..."

"How did you manage to end up with him? You're so irresponsible and clumsy," Type scolded, slapping the back of my head.

"Ow!" I yelped, slapping him back. The two of us start slapping each other intensely before I feel someone grab my hands.

"Slapping is mean, Tine," Sarawat scolded, putting my hands back on my lap to idle.

I pout. "Duh."

"See what I deal with?" My mom groaned.

"I see, ma'am," Sarawat chuckled. I stick my tongue out at him. 

"Real mature, Tine," Type huffed. 

"Alright, boys, enough. Are you two hungry?" My mom interrupted.

Sarawat and I nod. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarawat and I finish eating the soup my mom made earlier. The four of us now outside in my backyard. My chihuahua was now finally awake and running around too. Despite the darkness, the sky was lit with thousands of stars. "That one kinda looks like a dog," I randomly point out.

"No! That literally looks like a cat," Type retorted. "See how the ears are shaped?"

"It could be Moshi. Moshi is a chihuahua with ears like that!" I argued.

"Boys, let's just say it's Moshi," my mom intervenes again.

"Fine," we say in unison.

Sarawat tries to hide a yawn. "Are you tired?" I whisper to him. He slightly nodded. "Ma, we're a bit tired. Can we go to bed?"

"Of course, guest room is ready!" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye, ma! It was so nice to see you again!" I waved to my mom. "I hope I never see you again, Type!"

Type rolled his eyes. "Same goes to you! I hope Sarawat leaves you!"

"Nuh-uh!" I screamed back.

Sarawat and my mom exchanged a few words which ended in her pulling him into a long hug. My brother also shakes Sarawat's hand, but just gives in and hugs him.

"Take care of my son, okay?" My mom smiled.

"I will, I promise."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now it was my turn to be nervous. I already knew Sarawat's mom and brother, but Phukong wasn't there and it was just his mom and dad. All I knew about his dad was that he didn't have a good relationship with Sarawat. I wanted to fix that somehow. I didn't want Sarawat to fight with his father. 

We arrived at his house which seemed pretty modern. His mom was waiting outside for us and waving happily. I notice Sarawat's mood becomes tense when he sees his father's cop car there too, meaning he was home. I place a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Sarawat nodded. "It's been a while."

"I know, but I'm sure he missed you. Give him a chance, okay?" 

"He didn't give me a chance."

"That was the past, you both need to let it go. Hopefully, he already did. Don't let you and him have a bad relationship, okay?" 

Sarawat shut his eyes. "You don't know what it was like. How do you think I felt? When I was a 14 year old in the back of my own father's police car? Just because I ran away to play guitar because he wasn't okay with it."

"I'll be here for you. I'll always have your back," I smiled. I hated seeing Sarawat upset. It didn't happen often, but when it did... I hated it.

He nodded and opens the car door, I mimic this and step out of the car. His mom tackles us into a hug. "Welcome!" She laughed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey... dad," Sarawat mumbled. His father just came in to sit with us for lunch. 

His father looks at me. "Who are you?"

"M-my name is Tine Teepakorn, sir," I introduced. "It's nice to meet you. Your house is lovely."

His dad now eyes Sarawat, the two staring at each other with an unreadable expression. His mother clears her throat. "What do you think of my lunch? I think it came out well."

"It's really good, mom," Sarawat finally spoke.

"It's good, ma'am," I smiled.

"You two are friends?" His dad asked.

Sarawat sighed. "No."

"Then are you enemies?"

"No... he's... I'm dating him."

His dad drops his fork. "How did you two meet?"

"The music club," Sarawat answered.

His dad starts to shake his head. "Of course, the music club. You're still playing around with that stupid guitar? That won't get you anywhere in life, Sarawat."

"That's not true!" Sarawat snapped. "I do it because I like it, not because I want to have some fantastic career! It's just something that makes me happy. Why are you so upset about that? Are you mad because I'm not protecting a woman? Or are you just mad because Tine is okay with my dreams?"

His dad sighed. "Sarawat, I could care less if you liked men or not. You're still my son whether you want to accept that or not. A man's job isn't to protect a woman. A man's job is just to protect his lover."

His mom also speaks up, "I think his music career is good and creative-"

"-Rosa," his dad snapped. "It's a useless career."

"So is being a cop!" Sarawat yelled back.

"Don't be disrespectful," his mom warned. 

Sarawat stood up from the table. "See, you always do this. You always try to change me. It's like you can't just love me for me. You still accept me as your son, but you don't accept all of me! It's the smallest thing to accept too. You accepted Tine instantly, but you're questioning a damn guitar?"

"Sit down, right now," his dad snapped.

"No!" Sarawat's eyes start to water. Oh god, this was going bad. I want to hug him so badly right now. "You never listened to me! Even from the start! What father arrests his own son?! Worst of all, it was for playing guitar all alone! Do you know how embarrassing that was for me? To be riding in the back of my own father's car. You abused your authority from the start!"

"It was to teach you respect! You couldn't just do whatever you wanted. You never took 'no' seriously."

"I know plenty about the word no!" Sarawat yelled back. His face was now red from yelling and tears.

"Wat," his mom starts to try and comfort him. Sarawat moved his arm away from her touch.

He took a deep breath. "Please excuse me," he barely is audible but leaves the table. 

"I'm going to comfort our son," Sarawat's mom now interrupted the silence, leaving just his dad and me.

His face covered by his hand. This pained me to see. I felt like I needed to do something. "I grew up without a dad." I started to say. His attention now on me. "He walked out on us when we were younger. He told my mom he couldn't pretend to love her anymore... or us."

Sarawat's dad doesn't say a word, but I notice the bitter look on his face left. "What I wouldn't give... to have a father in my life. To raise me and protect me. I didn't have that. Sarawat's lucky, but also I think you both are glancing over how your words are hurting each other."

"What...?"

"May I continue?"

"Go on."

I start again. "I didn't know how to act with men. I didn't trust them in general. I was terrified by them and thought that being loved by one was impossible. That's why I played around with girls. I was acting like my father without realizing... Sarawat is a good guy, and I see how you two behave so similarly already. He's so sincere and serious, but he seems cold at first. I thought he was cold and mean, but I can see how caring he is now. I think you're the same."

His dad's glare fades away. "I just want what's best for him."

"Yes, but what's best for him is what he feels happiest doing. Your son is really talented. His voice is beautiful and so is his guitar skills. Have you ever listened to him play?" I asked. "Or did you just assume it was bad?"

His father sighed. "Tine, you must really like my son."

I nod. "I do. I like him so much that I'm not scared of his family anymore. I see how warm you all are, but I hate seeing how tense you both are with each other. He just wants a father. You are his father, you always will be. Please, don't do what my dad did. Be there for him."

"Tine," I hadn't noticed the older man start to cry. "Ah, you're a good kid."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SARAWAT POV** _

"Can I come in?" I hear my dad ask. My mom takes the hint and leaves the room. 

"Yeah." I replied.

My dad slowly came into my room, sitting beside me. "Sarawat, you have a good boyfriend. He's a fighter, I tell you."

"I know," I can't help the small smile on my face.

"Son, I-I love you, okay? I've been a bit stubborn about your career plans, but I love you. I really do. I don't care what you do anymore, but I want you to succeed in life." My eyes widen when I notice my dad take off his badge."I was going to work after this, but I realized that you're right. It gives me the authority to do what I want, but maybe I don't need that. I just want my son back." He opens his arms out to me.

I stare at him, deciding if I want to hug him back. I finally give in and hug him. "I love you too, dad."

"You keep that boyfriend of yours, okay? He's good for you," my dad comments.

"I will. I really will try to," I smiled. Tine had really fixed my relationship with my dad... I'll never forget this.

**END OF EP 10 REWRITTEN**


	11. Episode Eleven

_**TINE POV** _

The second semester had just begun. Sarawat and I signed up for the music club again, but I also signed up for a few classes he was in. We both were interested in taking a few subjects together for once. Sarawat and I were publically together. I wasn't ashamed of it nor shy about it. 

If anything, I was even happy about it. We didn't have to avoid awkward miscommunications because of that. Sarawat and I's relationship was even stronger. Sure, I had a small fear of him leaving me, but I knew he wouldn't. "Hey, where's everyone else?" I asked Fong, Sarawat had arrived as well.

"I don't know? They texted that they got their schedules mixed up. I think we're not going to have the same classes this semester," Fong frowned. We're not going to have any classes together? That means... this semester is just going to be me alone, but at least Sarawat was in some of my classes. Only one though...

"Are you sure we don't have any together?" I asked.

"No, but I do have a few classes with Phukong!" Fong realized, looking at his phone. "I gotta go actually, class is about to start."

"Oh, bye," I mumbled. 

"You okay?" Sarawat asked.

"Yeah, I just thought we'd have this semester together," I frowned.

"It's okay, you'll still sit with them at lunch and hang out with them during breaks," Sarawat tried to comfort me.

"Yeah, of course." I sighed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first class ended with ease. It was just pointless introductions. I ignored the odd looks I got throughout the lesson though. What was their problem? Just because I was dating Sarawat? Or just because it was a boy? I grumbled curse words under my breath and went to my cheer locker to grab my shorts to change in to, but freeze. 

Someone wrote on my locker in red ink.

**HOMO. SARAWATS GOING TO LEAVE YOU. YOU STOLE HIM. DISGUSTING. DIE.**

"Jesus, what happened here?!" P'Fang gasped. "Oh, dear lord."

I don't even know how to react. All I know is everyone ushers me out of the locker room. What was going on? They all start talking and it's overwhelming for me. I remember Sarawat mentioned that he'd be hanging out around hallway A-40, so I quickly run that direction. "Wat!" I scream when I noticed him.

"What's the matter?" Sarawat notices my expression. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Someone wrote on my locker... really bad things," I mumbled.

Sarawat widened his eyes. "What did they write?"

"I-I don't want to repeat it," I sigh. 

"I'm going to look, Man, can you keep an eye on him?" Sarawat asked.

"Yeah, c'mere, dude," Man pulled me into a hug, and Sarawat runs off to the locker room. What did that person mean?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SARAWAT POV** _

I push people out of my way to see Tine's locker, my expression dropping to complete anger and realization. My so-called 'fan club' was all around and screaming my name. I just keep staring at Tine's locker before walking over to the sink and grabbing paper towels. I immediately start trying to rub off the red marker. I'm beyond frustrated. How could someone do this?

"Who did this?!" I screamed, turning around. I noticed the marker barely came out. "Why would you do this?!"

My fan's back up slightly at this. My rage seemingly surprising them. "W-We didn't do it."

"Whoever did this... you're really going to regret it! Do you think this is going to change anything?! I'm never just leaving Tine! Stop threatening him," I'm angrier and angrier. I turn around and start to desperately scrub the marker away. Why isn't this getting out?! 

I slam a fist into a locker beside me, staring at my fan club again. "You better disband. You all disgust me," I snap, shoving past them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My phone lights up with a notification. My attention now off the teacher. I just wanted to go see Tine. I look down at my phone and immediately feel my heart sink.

_**Dad: Yes, he's very interested in your music. He wants to possibly sign you! You'd have to go to the America's during spring break though.** _

_**Sarawat: That soon?** _

_**Dad: Yeah, I'm proud of you! I never knew you were so good.** _

_**Sarawat: Thanks, dad. If I get signed, then what?** _

_**Dad: They said you continue courses in America under their label. Isn't that great?** _

_**Sarawat: What about Tine?** _

_**Dad: Have you told him any of this?** _

_**Sarawat: No, he's been going through a lot today. I don't want to make it worse.** _

_**Dad: Well, you can't bring him... He doesn't have a green card, right?** _

_**Sarawat: I know.** _

I turn off my phone. This is really going to be complicating. I felt like I was lying to him. He really counted on me staying. Especially after that locker. I rest my head on my desk. I feel Boss reach over to rub my shoulder in an attempt to make me feel better.

"It'll all be alright," Boss comforts.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

"I'm literally gonna switch my classes. I can't stand not having you guys in any of them," Ohm complained. "Alright, spill, you haven't even touched your drink. What is wrong?

I notice all three of them waiting for an answer. "Someone wrote some negative stuff on my locker today. Now I can't even go to cheer practice."

"Does Sarawat know?" Fong asked. "God, I'm so sorry, Tine. Ever since Phukong and I got together, it's also a bit chaotic. I know what you're going through. Someone even drew a penis on my desk... like... am I supposed to be offended?

I sighed. "I just don't want Sarawat worried. Sure, it's a bit scary... but I'm not sad or upset over it? It's just being hateful for no reason."

"That makes sense," Phuak commented. "Why are you upset though? If it's not over that."

"Not sure, Sarawat just seemed really off today. Between being pissed off, he just seemed off," I explained. "How are you and Phukong?"

"Excellent, but this isn't about us. Why are you upset with him being worried about you? How does he seem off?" Fong asked.

I sigh. "I'm not even sure anymore. Should I just talk to him?"

"Enjoy the rest of the day, then maybe talk to him about it. Or maybe he'll just be honest and tell you?" Ohm suggested.

"I miss you guysss," I whined.

"We're right here, idiot!" Phuak teased.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ai'Wat, can you stop being so silent? I thought you asked me to come over and hang out, but you're just being silent," I spoke up.

Sarawat finally looked over at me. Why on earth did he invite me over to just ignore me? That makes no sense. What's going on with him? I speak up again. "If you're so upset over something, it's going to also make me upset if you're not trusting me enough to tell me about what you're upset over."

Sarawat finally spoke. "Sorry, it's just... a bit hard. I just don't know what to do right now."

"Just tell me."

"I think I'm getting signed," Sarawat sighed.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you! Why are you upset then?! We need to celebrate," I grab his arms and flail them around.

"I-I can't celebrate it," Sarawat grabbed my wrists and moved them back to my lap. 

"Why? This is a happy moment in your life!"

"I have to go to America. I have to take courses there too if I take the opportunity," Sarawat finally answered.

My heart dropped. Oh... He stares at me, waiting for a reaction. I force the tears forming to stop. "I want you to take it anyway. It's for just one semester? You'll come back right after, right?"

"No, I have to stay in America," Sarawat shakily answered. "I won't be able to come back."

"I see..." I'm holding in my tears. "You should do it. It's your future, Sarawat. It's not like... you're breaking up with me, right? It's just a long-distance relationship. I can last! I promise."

"They want me to leave next weekend, Tine. They don't want me to leave on spring break. They just want me to finish classes in America. Does that make sense?" 

"You're... leaving? Like, really leaving by next week? You are going?" I asked again.

"I..."

"You should," I smiled. "I want you to." I reach over to hug him, pressing my forehead against his. "I really will miss you, but this isn't about me anymore. You have a whole future now. I can't stop you."

"I don't want to just leave you, Tine," Sarawat's voice is shaking. I don't want him to cry... but he already is. "God, Tine, I love you... I don't just want to abandon us."

"You're not," the words 'I love you' repeat in my head for a few moments. I don't know how to answer. "You're not abandoning us."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tine, you really won't tell me what's going on?" Fong asked. "I've been petting your damn hair for thirty minutes, tell me!"

I start to cry. "I wanted to play it cool. I wanted to be supportive and understanding because this isn't about me. This is about him."

"What are you talking about?" Fong replied.

"Sarawat got signed."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Fong questioned.

I close my eyes, not wanting to cry more. "Because he's leaving to go to America. He won't come back. He leaves next weekend."

"Oh... god... Tine, I am so sorry," Fong mumbled. "I know that's really hard, but why are you here? You should be spending this entire week with him!"

"I'm going to really miss him, Fong. I want to be supportive, but I also want to be selfish and yell at him for promising things he can't keep," I answered honestly.

Fong sighed. "We never know what our futures are. If you want to be selfish, you should. You need to be honest and yell if you have to. It's better than holding in all your feelings."

"I don't want to fight with him."

"It's okay to fight with each other. It happens to everyone, but don't just suffer alone."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SARAWAT POV** _

Tine sits beside me in class the next day which made me feel a bit better. I thought he'd be mad at me. "How've you been today, Tine?" I asked. Trying to just make normal conversation.

"Okay."

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"After class, can we go sit together outside? I want to talk to you because I'm honestly just struggling with all of this."

I nod. "I understand."

I'm still confused on why he didn't say he loved me back. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you talk to me now?" I asked.

Tine looked up at me, sitting beside me. "I'm happy for you. I really am. I want to be so happy for you. I hate that I'm feeling a bit mad at you, Sarawat."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Because I don't want to lose you. Because you mean so much to me. I don't know how I'm just going to pretend everything is normal when you're not going to be there. You came into my life, now you're leaving it."

"I'm not, I'll call you every day-"

"-It's not the same! It's a long-distance relationship. I've never lasted in those. I want to act like it's a happy ending, but it's not. It's not for us, it is for you. I want you to have a happy ending."

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't want this," I replied. I felt even worse.

"I'm not! I'm confused and scared, that's all. I don't think I'm mad directly at you, I'm mad at the world! Because it's doing what it did to my dad. It's taking you away from me, just like him."

"I'm not leaving you out of selfish reasons. I-"

"It's a bit selfish. You want to be a famous singer. I understand that," Tine mumbled.

"No- I want to succeed? I want to have a life with you, Tine!"

"You can't do that across the country."

"You're being very selfish as well. I've kept my heart loyal to you for a long time. Why can't you believe that I'm still going to feel the same for you? Distance won't change that."

"I'm talking about me," Tine answered. "I don't think I can. I coped with my dad leaving by completely avoiding the thought of him. How am I going to cope with you?!"

"Are you really putting your anger at your father on me? I'm not him, Tine! I'm not walking out on you, nor am I saying I don't love you. Are we seriously going to fight over this?" I asked.

Tine frowned. "I-I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry, I was angry. I said stupid shit. I'm sorry, Sarawat. I just am afraid of all this change."

"I'm not leaving right now, am I? We have two weeks. You shouldn't be dwelling on this right now."

I'm surprised when Tine hugs me. "Can you just stay?"

I want to stay. At the same time, I know I can't. I need to be able to support us. If I wanted to have a life with Tine, how can I do it here? I wanted to save up enough in America to help Tine live with me there. I didn't want our future to be rough. "Tine, you understand that the LGBT+ community is tolerated here, but still faces a lot of discrimination? I want us to be safe."

"America is just as much of a disaster," Tine frowned. 

"Yes, but they're progressive. Tine, how do we live happily when we're never going to even have a chance of marriage? Even adopt without challenges?"

"You're really planning on a future with me?" Tine questioned.

"Yes?! Tine, I already told you. I love you, okay?" I repeated.

Tine's lips perk into a small smile. "I-I love you too, Sarawat. You're doing all of this for me?"

"Most of it, yes, I don't want to abandon you," I honestly said.

Tine's face finally lights up with a smile that I had been missing. I hated seeing him sad. I hug him in response to this. "I'm sorry for being mad at you. Let's just work through this week, okay?" Tine mumbled.

"Okay," I replied.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

"You're actually going to New York?!" Fong screamed. "I've always wanted to go there!"

"Well, Sarawat said once he saves up enough and I finish school. Yeah, I'll move to New York with him," I smiled.

"You two... are so married, I'm going to cry," Ohm admitted. "I hate you!"

"Aww, are you really crying over love?" Phuak teased.

"I swear, Ohm, what do you even like?" Fong groaned.

"What do you mean? I like anyone that breathes," Ohm retorted. 

"Fair point," Fong shrugged. "Anyway, so why is he planning all this?"

"Because America is more progressive," I comment. 

Phuak snorted. "Unlikely."

"You know what I mean," I groaned.

"So, you're really going to go? We're going to part ways, this is so emotional," Fong placed his hand on his chest to be dramatic.

"Speaking of emotional, where is Sarawat?" Phuak asked. "He said he'd order me caramel cake... like fifteen minutes ago."

I look around at this. "Not sure, I think he went to get my drink too."

I start to get a bit curious on where Sarawat went until he comes back with the cake and drink. "The line was long," Sarawat explained, handing Phuak his cake.

"Sooooo, you mentioned something about Sarawat saying how adoption for gay people is legal in America.... are we going to see itty-bitty Sarawat and Tine babies running around?" Ohm teased.

"I can't give birth, idiot!" I screech.

"I mean adoption, dumbass!" Ohm argued.

"Let's not talk about kids right now," Fong smiled. "I hate kids..."

"We all know," Phuak groaned.

"Sarawat, do you wanna be a fatherrrr?" Ohm wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, not right now. I can barely work an oven. Let alone take care of Tine," Sarawat answered. This causes Ohm to snicker.

"Did I mention I asked Sarawat to put gas in the car once and-"

"-We don't need to talk about that!" Sarawat covered my mouth.

It didn't matter where Sarawat went because I know I'd somehow make my way back to him. Yes, things were complicated now, but that wouldn't change anything. Despite future painful memories, I knew we'd work things out... Why? Because I trusted Sarawat.

I loved Sarawat.

**END OF EP 11 REWRITTEN**


	12. Episode Twelve

_**TINE POV** _

"I thought you were more athletic than me!" I yelled back at Sarawat. We had decided to rent bikes after school and go biking together. However, halfway up the trail, he started to get slower and slower. "Aren't you a football player?!"

Sarawat finally caught up, pedaling past me. "Watch what you say, I was admiring the scenery!"

Of course, I managed to screw myself over. Sarawat and I recently were spending as much time as we could together. I remembered to explain to my friends why I wouldn't be hanging out with them much, luckily they understood. However, each day that past of us hanging out together seemed shorter and shorter. Monday, we went swimming together. Tuesday, we went rollerskating. Wednesday, we went to the beach. Thursday, we went to a horse ranch. Friday, we went kiteflying. Now it was Saturday, we were biking. 

We were doing so much together, but after each day ended. I realized how the week flew by. Sarawat would leave in seven days. I tried to push the thought out of my head; no use in being upset. I pedaled after him, soon catching up with him. "Heyyy, slow down!" I yelled.

"Now you want me to slow down?" Sarawat teased, but I noticed him start to slow down. I pedal faster to catch up and we both bike beside each other. "What made you pick biking today?"

"I wanted to see the trails," I answered. "It's so pretty, don't you think?" 

"Yeah. I'm happy we're spending time together, Tine."

I smiled at this. "I'm just as happy, Wat. I love spending time with you."

Soon our day ended again... 

Each day always came to an end.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did I mention I'm writing a song for you, Tine?" Sarawat asked. 

"No, you didn't. Why are you writing a song for me?" I questioned, sat down beside him on his bed.

Sarawat yawned. "I wanted to write something that would keep me in love with you despite the distance. That every time I feel like I"m missing you, I can just play the song and I'll feel better."

"You're going to be fine without me," I answered. "I know you're strong."

"I still made you one. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, it's called Always Forever," Sarawat sat up and reached for his guitar by his bed. I pay attention to him as he starts to strum the guitar and sing softly.

_"You and me always forever_   
_We could stay alone together_   
_You and me always forever_   
_Say you'll stay never be severed."_

I can't help but smile at this. 

_"You know you've got me in your pocket_   
_You don't just have to wait around_   
_You know I'll keep you in my locket_   
_Just come here and we can settle down."_

I was more aware of how this song was describing how Sarawat felt for me. I wasn't oblivious anymore, but hearing these lyrics made me more aware. He really didn't want to lose me.

_"You and me always forever_   
_We could stay alone together_   
_Hard to say things could be better_   
_Darling don't get away right now."_

I'm really trying to hold back my tears.

_"Oh darling it's alarming to think of us apart  
You know you've got me in your pocket  
You don't just have to wait around  
You know I'll keep you in my locket  
Just come here and we could settle down_ _."_

Hearing the first part made me start to cry. I was painfully aware of how Sarawat also was scared of leaving me.

_"You and me always forever_   
_We could stay alone together_

_You and me always forever_   
_We could stay alone together."_

I realize he's repeating the last part. I start to sing along softly with him, both of us singing in unison now:

_"You and me always forever_   
_We could stay alone together_

_You and me always forever_   
_We could stay alone together."_

**_(Always forever - by Cults)._ **

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_FONG POV_ **

Phukong was officially kicked out of Sarawat's apartment for two weeks, so I allowed him to stay with me. He understood why, of course. Sarawat wanted to have Tine stay with him for the last two weeks. I was also fine with him staying with me. "By the way, you're not going with Sarawat, are you?" I finally decided to ask.

"Where? New York? No, my mom and dad are helping Sarawat with that because he got signed. It's not my business," Phukong explained.

"Right, because if you're leaving I'm not gonna be as understanding. I'll hunt you down," I threaten.

"I'm not leaving!" Phukong innocently defended himself.

"Good, I would've never forgiven you. I hate the distance."

"Do you think Tine and my brother will last?" Phukong asked. 

"Yeah, he loves him, right?" I replied. "If he loves him, why not?"

"Sarawat's kind of right though. How are we going to have a future here?" Phukong mumbled.

"We just got together, Phukong. We're also young still. We're not graduating just yet," I pat him on the shoulder. 

"As much as my brother and I fussed... I'm gonna really miss him. Like, I just realized that he's leaving. My brother and I won't see each other anymore. I'm really upset," Phukong confessed. "I used to have a rivalry kind of with him, but now I don't want him to leave."

"You're upset over him going? That's completely normal. He's your brother," I answered.

"I still have you, right?" Phukong teased. "You're not moving, are you?"

"Nah, not for a while." I'm interrupted by Phukong pulling me into a hug.

"Good."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SARAWAT POV** _

"I'm really going to miss you, dude," Man finally admitted. He hadn't talked about me moving this entire week, so I was taken aback by this. "You've been my best friend since third grade, I'm just going to miss you. I don't know when I'll see you again, but I just hope you know that we're always going to be your friend."

Boss nodded. "I've been keeping my emotions in check, but this is gonna suck. I'm proud of you though. You used to be so introverted but now you're happy. I hope you and Tine make it. It's just gonna be rough without you."

I don't hesitate to hug my two friends. "You guys will always be a part of my life. That'll never change. We'll see each other again."

"I get why you're spending your time with Tine, trust me. We're okay with that," Man speaks up. "It's important."

"Yeah, no hard feelings," Boss added.

I pull away from the hug. "This is going to sound really out of character, but I love you guys. I'm thankful for you. I can't imagine getting through school without you guys. I'm surprised you even held onto our friendship for so long."

"Dude, we love you! Of course, we'll hold onto you," Boss chuckled.

"You're going to do great things, Wat," Man teased.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This lesson is boring," Tine whispered to me. 

"I know," I honestly answered. 

"What do you want to do after school?" Tine asked.

I shrugged. "Be with you."

Tine swats at me. "That's too cheesy, I want an actual answer."

"I just want to be with you?" I questioned. What does he want me to say?

"Did I tell you I know what my career plan is? I don't want to be a lawyer anymore. I'll finish up the courses, but I want to pursue doing gymnastics," Tine announced. 

Gymnastics? That was going to make him so happy. He loved cheerleading now. "I'm proud of you."

"Really? Type said it was dumb, but he'd support me," Tine chuckled.

"It's not dumb. If it makes you happy, go for it," I answered.

Tine smiled. "Thank you."

"How about we go look at some gymnastic places nearby and see if we can sign you up for their classes?" I suggested.

"No, I'll start on it after I'm with you. I don't want to get attached to anything before any future plans change."

"Boys, pay attention to the lesson!" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry," we both say in unison.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you taking meee?" Tine whined. I was covering his eyes and leading him towards a special place that I wanted him to see. We were still on campus, but I wondered if he'd remember.

"You remember this spot?" I uncovered his eyes.

"Yes! This is where scrubb played their first concert. Why did you take me here though?" Tine asked.

"Because this is exactly the place you were standing when you bumped into me. You were really enthusiastic and didn't even notice my face. You just apologized and went back to jumping around. That's when I was drawn in. I struggled with being carefree and here you were, enjoying the music so happily. Despite me being bored with it."

Tine seems flustered. "I didn't notice you."

"I know, but I noticed you. That's why I kept trying to find you again. You had dropped this that day when you bumped into me. I was going to return it to you after leading you back here. Hoping you'd remember me. I didn't know we'd start dating by then," I pull out a keychain that fell off Tine's backpack. The keychain was clearly handmade by someone. It was shaped into half a heart with CONN on it. 

Tine froze, his eyes starting to water. "You found it..."

"Wait, don't cry!" I immediately try to comfort him. 

"You really found it," Tine looked up at me in shock. "I have the other half in my backpack still. On my first birthday, he made me a keychain and himself a keychain. One half was his, the other was mine. Put it together and it says 'CONNECTED', I gave up trying to find the other half. I thought it was another sign that my dad was a piece of shit, honestly..."

"I didn't mean to hide it from you. I had no idea it meant so much-"

"-Sarawat, you finding it... just gave it a whole other meaning. I never used the other half after losing this one because I thought I wasn't meant to have the entire heart. I thought my dad left with the other half, meaning it disappearing kind of fit. I was madder because I was so distracted that day, that I didn't notice until weeks later that it was missing. After I noticed, I kept looking everywhere for it. I felt like shit."

"Here," I start to hand it back to him but he stops me.

"It was always meant to be yours, I guess. My dad was never meant to have my entire heart. You were," Tine smiled up at me. He's still crying and it makes me feel upset as well. I cup his cheeks.

"You're okay?"

"I'm okay," Tine leaned up to press his lips against mine. I return his kiss and we pull apart after a bit. "Even when you leave, we're still going to be connected, Wat."

I can't help the smile appear on my lips.

He pulled out his keychain from his backpack and presses it to my half.

**CONNECTED.**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TINE POV** _

The week past just as quickly as I thought it would. It felt like it took only five minutes from when Sarawat first told me he was signed, to now being at the airport with him. His mom kept hugging and crying on him, his dad ended up crying too and hugging him. Phukong was hugging him too. I was surprised when I saw Man and Boss run into the airport as well, tackling Sarawat into a hug as well. Fong had even shown up to say goodbye to Sarawat as well. Thanking him for making me happy and having a good brother. 

The gravity of the situation wasn't hitting just yet. We were all sitting with Sarawat as he waited to board the plane. I was hugging his side, leaning my head on his shoulder as he held my hand tightly. I was trying not to cry just yet. "This week passed really too quickly, huh?" I tried to lighten up the mood.

Sarawat nodded. "It always seems to."

"FLIGHT A-395, row B please start boarding the plane!" The flight attendant announced.

_**SARAWAT POV** _

Hearing that made my entire world crash down. I slowly stood up from the chair, Tine standing as well. I look at him, both of us seeming to struggle with what to say. My mom and dad had already said their goodbyes and huddled with my two friends. My brother walked over to me and punched my shoulder. "You better call me every day," Phukong grumbled.

"I will," I smiled, hugging him. We embrace for a moment before he leaves me and Tine alone.

Tine finally speaks up. "This is it, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"You better start going then. I believe in you. I'll be here waiting for you," Tine smiled. I could tell he was trying not to cry. 

I nod. "I know you will." I start to walk towards the boarding entrance. 

Don't turn around.

Don't turn around.

Don't turn around.

Why am I turning around? I see Tine burst into tears. "I love you!" He screamed.

I can't help it anymore. I start to cry as well. I cry harder than I've ever cried my entire life. "I love you too, Tine!" I yelled back. He starts to run towards me and I meet him halfway. He jumps up to hug me, wrapping his arms around my neck and his legs wrap around my waist. I hug him back even tighter. 

I hear Tine crying harder. I realize I have to go, so we slowly unlatch ourselves from each other. I quickly kiss Tine, already missing the feeling of him pressed against me. I pull away from him, struggling to step away but it takes everything in me to... leave.

I'm still crying once I'm inside the plane sitting, my eyes staring out the window. How am I going to do this?

I'm going to miss you, Tine.

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_**TINE POV** _

It had been hours since Sarawat's plane took off. I was still at the airport staring outside the glass, watching more planes take off and land. "You going home yet?" Fong asked, standing beside me. "You and Phukong both can stare out the window all you want, but the plane is gone by now."

"I know," I choked out. I knew the plane was long gone. It was all so sudden to me. It's like the week flew by. Those two weeks flew by and it just hit me. I had a lump in my throat with how much I was crying. "I know he's long gone."

"You and Phukong both have that in common. You're missing him already. I can't understand the pain you must be feeling, but I know he can," Fong gently hugged me. "I have to get back to school. I have a night class in a few hours."

"You can go, it's okay, Fong," I replied. So that's what he does, he leaves me and Phukong alone. I slowly walk over to Phukong, standing beside him. "He's long gone, that's what Fong said."

"Yeah, I know," Phukong mumbled. "He was a good brother."

"He still is, right?" I replied.

I hadn't notice Phukong was also crying. I was used to my eyes constantly pouring out water. "Yeah, he is. Sometimes it just takes losing that person to realize how much they mean to you. I was always so annoyed with my brother just because he got more attention. I realize now... I really love him."

"You and I both have that in common," I smiled, sniffing slightly.

Phukong started to cry harder. "No matter how long I stare at the other planes, I can't help but feel worse. They're all leaving somebody. My brother may know English pretty well, but I'm still afraid for him."

"That's okay, I am worried too."

"Are you okay, Tine?" Phukong finally asked.

I try to nod. "Not really," my words defeat my actions. "I'm not okay. I probably will be hurt for a while, but I know he won't just forget about me or you."

Phukong pulled me into a side hug. "We can just keep counting planes until then, huh? Make it a little Phukong and Tine bonding thing. Every Saturday at the time his plane took off, we'll meet up and just watch planes leave for a few hours."

"Sounds like a plan."

"We'll do that until Sarawat comes back one day," Phukong smiled.

I chuckled. "Okay."

The truth was, I wasn't going to start watching the planes just to wait for the plane that brings Sarawat back. I was watching the planes because I knew one day I'd be the one inside of those planes, taking off and leaving as well. I knew Sarawat wouldn't make visits. He had to save up.

So until then, I'll watch the planes with Phukong every Saturday.

**END OF EP 12 REWRITTEN.**


End file.
